


Vital

by PrinceOmey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sterek Future AU, Stiles Mpreg, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOmey/pseuds/PrinceOmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 4000 and Stiles Stilinski along with his sister Lydia Stilinski are the owners of Stilinski Corporation cleaning up the destroyed planet that everyone once called home. Hale Enterpises requires their help in bringing everyone back home because as it turns out; outer space and alien worlds seem to be better than Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remains

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is going to be Beta'd lol 
> 
> A couple things you should know though; Stiles' parents are dead in this one.  
> Derek's family is very much alive including his father and mother and EVERYONE.  
> FUTURE AU!  
> Kate Argent and all of them...oh yea they're still there. Allison is good though of course!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, he isn't pregnant yet, he just over exercised his body and hurt his internal 'girl parts' a little.

 

 

 The walls curled overhead to the ceiling like hands grasping at the air, golden fingers laced with white designs and angels with wide gray and white wings raced to the light. Colors interlaced with child angles sitting on clouds watching their elders blow their trumpets and praise the man that had his arms extended out in an embrace.

Stiles shifted his gaze back in front of him; these were his favorite parts. The marble floors and lighted candles lead to the alter. He looked at the walls to meet the gazes of porcelain angles with curls framing their faces. The sunlight bounced off of them and off  the golden ceilings to dazzle his sight; the air was warm inside the cathedral.

The beeping of his tracker brought his attention back to his purpose.

 **“STILES? IS IT STABLE?”** Lydia’s voice filled the empty building; it sounded loud and obnoxious disturbing the peace. However Stiles lifted the tracker around his wrist to his lips. “Clear.” He stated with a final run over from his eyes. “Wieskirche is all clear,” he repeated.

The thin tracker that was like a second skin beeped to notify him Lydia had marked down his response.

He turned around with a lazy blink. He couldn’t complain about his job, he just had to go places and make sure they were still intact and perfect. Humanity’s culture was vital. He held out his arm firmly “I’m ready for the next location,” he spoke clearly for good communication.

His tracker glowed slightly before a small opening appeared and a swift ray of light shot out to open a white portal in front of him. Its light oozed out like a bleeding wound as it waited for Stiles to speak the location.

“Make sure there’s a bridge overhead,” he ordered. _“Notified,"_ the portal spoke back to him in a smooth female voice. “Bagan, Myanmar”

_“Proceed."_

Stiles stepped forward through the white portal to feel like he was free falling for only a second until his feet touched what felt like solid ground. The sweet breeze hit his face and with a deep intake his eyes fluttered open.

He stood on a transparent square high in the air over the city of beautiful temples and stupas with their pointy roofs reaching for him with wonder. He took one step forward; the ‘bridge’ under him emitted something that looked like a wave when you drop a stone into a pond with every step.

 **“How’s it looking?”** Lydia’s voice asked from his tracker. “Good, I’m about to do the diagnostics.”

Stiles lifted the tracker into the air as he walked across the sky “Pull up the diagnosis,” He commanded.  _“Yes sir."_ A burst of holographic interactive screens shot from the thin band around Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles looked back down to the ground to see some cattle roaming the high grass; a herder was leading them back to their housings.

_“Oxygen levels stabilized at 95 percent. Weather patterns reaching stable. Population at 356.”_

**“Sounds good!”** Lydia said with joy. “It does; looks like the work is starting to pay off.” Stiles' face was taken over by a grin; his fingers pulled up results on the screens so he could see with his own eyes the progression of the area.

“Check air stabilizer,” he said as he looked down at the large piece of advanced mechanical technology. The low humming coming from it meant it was doing fine but he still needed to check.

_“Air Stabilizers 359 and 360 are in perfect condition. Wind extractors and mills are in firm place; carbon dioxide waste is locked down and contained in waste tanks; will reach capacity in three days.”_

He had been following along on the holographic screen in front of him. “Looks like everything is good here, Lydia. Or do you have something on your end that I don’t know?”

There was a small space of silence before Lydia spoke up.

“The head of Bagan filed a broken solar panel. Could you check it out?”

Stiles nodded as his fingers expanded the screen in search for the broken technology. With one final type of a pass code a 3D model expanded in front of him. Red warnings showed up notifying him of the broken part.

“Faulty batteries?” he asked Lydia. “I could have just told you; I pulled up the information myself, but yes," his sister responded. 

“I like the adventure of it," Stiles mocked. He looked back down to the green rich ground. It had taken ten years after the death of his mother and father for Earth to stabilize again. Actually it had been almost 50 years before those ten; before Stiles and Lydia there were their parents and before them their grandparents. Everyone else; the billions of other humans had left for space to stay in welcoming planets with their own inhabitants. With such advanced technologies able to take Earth’s inhabitants to space that same technology had taken more than half a century to clean up after them.

“I’m heading down now.”

Stiles waved his hand in front of him; the bridge under him began to lower onto the ground. His suit firmed up against his body without need. This was now one of the cleanest areas on Earth. When his covered feet touched the cool grass he couldn’t hold back a smile. “Lead me to the panel from here.”

 _“Acquiring maps,” t_ he tracker announced before another 3D model zoomed out in front of Stiles. The red blinking dot indicated where he was which was surrounded by trees and fields of grass. The air smelled sort of sweet, the trees swayed gently with the breeze and their rustling sounds brought joy to Stiles’ ears.

 _“Keep east”_ Stiles heard. He walked through the knee high grass with his eyes firmly fixed on ahead where laughs and giggles reached him. It was okay for people to go outside without masks or suits so when he saw the small girl with short hair and golden earrings playing in the trees, Stiles had to take a moment and awe at her.

“Do you see her…?” He spoke into his tracker, **“I _DO,_ ” **Lydia replied with what sounded like almost tears in her eyes. “She’s beautiful,” Stiles whispered before the little girl looked up from playing at him with big, dark eyes. Her robes stopped flaring with her running as she stared.

“Are you a scientist?” She asked with no accent at all. “Yes,” Stiles responded with a surprised and astonished voice. “You’re Stiles?”

“I…Yes I am. Who are you?” Stiles walked closer to the adorable child.

“My name is Hla. Are you here to fix the panel?” 

Stiles nodded at the charming voice coming from the little girl.

“I’ll take you…” She reached out for Stiles who slowly gave her his bare hand, _“Foreign contact” ,_ “Disengage actions,” Stiles spoke quickly to his tracker; with a negative beeping noise the tracker canceled the emitting of sterilizers.

They began to walk through the trees onto a train railway that looked rusty and useless. “How do you know my name?” Stiles asked; his eyes scanned the little girl thoroughly.

“We need to know who our guardians are; you’re Stiles Stilinski and you take care of section B along with Lydia Stilinski, your sister. You’re family owns Stilinski Corporation”

“That’s us.” Stiles confirmed.

“It’s over there.” Hla pointed with a smile at a large expansion of glittering panels twenty feet in the air. The sun beamed on it plentiful. Her hand escaped from Stiles’ who soon missed the human contact.

Hla bowed her head lightly before she straightened up, “Thank you for helping us,” she bowed her head once more.

“No problem,” Stiles bowed his own head; Hla smiled before she turned around to walk away into the trees.

 **“WOW”,** Stiles smiled at his sister’s tone. “I know, it reminds me of why we do this.”

With that said he tapped the side of the solar panel, a screen popped up. He typed in the required codes before it blossomed open to reveal the faulty batteries the Burmese needed in order to power their homes with clean energy. “I’m checking out the batteries now,” he stated for Lydia who could see what he was doing through the small camera on Stiles’ shoulder.

He felt around the metal before his fingers dipped into fried receivers. “They’re all just fried," **“I’ll send you four new replacements right now.”**

A small bass dropping sound was heard before the white portal appeared and four new batteries landed gently on the ground next to Stiles. He disconnected the four other broken batteries and put them aside; swiftly he replaced them with the four new ones. “Done”

A new white portal appeared in time for him to pass the broken batteries through it. “Be sure to send them to the recycling chamber, Lydia.”

**“Of course.”**

The white portal closed before he stood up “Take me back to base,” he spoke into his tracker.

 _“Acquiring portal in three, two, one…”_ The white light reappeared with the same dropping sound.

_“Destination: Stilinski Corporation Main Base”_

With another sensation of free falling Stiles found himself in front of a heavy, thick titanium alloy door. He looked behind himself at the rainforest. The sun was setting in the horizon with bands of gold and pink. “The doors sis?” He waved at the camera you couldn’t see but Stiles knew it was there.

With a heavy click the door shook and began to slide open. He was about to take a step when the low growling of a panther stopped him. Stiles turned around to watch the majestic animal walk toward him with its teeth bared.

 **“Just stay still Stiles I’m bringing up the shield now.”** Lydia’s voice was soft and gentle trying to sooth her brother who didn’t actually need it.

Obviously disobeying his simple survival skills, Stiles took a step toward the black cat with piercing eyes.

_“Initiating full body shields”_

“Disengage” Stiles ordered, his suit beeped as Stiles took another step which put him out of the Main Base shield. He made a slurping sound as he passed the clear barrier, **“Stiles you crazy idiot!”**  Lydia was furious now but her voice was a whisper as she tried to not startle the panther and kill her brother quicker. Honestly, Stiles was perfectly fine; the Stilinskis weren’t so set on protecting the environment for no reason. He knelt down slowly with his hand reaching out.

“It’s okay, I just want to hug you. Is that alright?”

The panther growled louder, of course it didn’t understand English, no shit, but Stiles couldn’t speak panther. Well _he_ couldn’t but his tracker sure as heck could. He turned his outstretched wrist; “Communicate.”

The tracker made a low humming sound as a scanner unnoticeably scanned the ready to pounce animal.

“I just want to cuddle, I mean no harm. I love you.”

Yes he knew that was corny and unrealistic but the panther _needed_ to know.

The tracker emitted low growls and deep chest like grunts; the panther straightened up slowly as its tongue flicked out quickly. With small steps it came to face Stiles’ palm. The feeling of the course hot tongue on Stiles’ palm made him smile like an idiot. “Good boy,” another low growl. The cat stopped nuzzling Stiles’ palm to bare teeth and let out low scowling growl. _“Female,”_ the tracker deadpanned.

“Oh, sorry I meant good girl.” Stiles’ neck flushed at his embarrassment. He summoned the courage to bring the panther in for a hug; to his surprise the panther licked his face entirely as its heavy paws landed on his shoulders. Small growls escaped every lick of his face. _“You taste good.”_

 “Awww… thanks.” Stiles didn’t know if he should throw the animal off and jump back inside the radius of the shield or hug her harder. He couldn’t jump back into the shield anyway; it was a one way sort of thing. Instead the panther pulled away to bow her head gently, with her tail swaying behind her happily she turned and walked away. Stiles stood up with a dumbfounded look spread wide across his face.

 **“So I guess I should be expecting half human half panther nephews and nieces?”**  

Stiles smriked with a heavy roll of his eyes. “You’re insulting me instead of congratulating me for sharing some family love with the animals of our home?”

**“Yes.”**

Stiles didn’t answer back to her deadpan; instead he turned to walk toward the open door. He smacked right into the shield with a pained grunt.

“Lydia!” he complained as he rubbed his forehead. Next time, she was going to check on the sites and he would make her eat impenetrable shield instead of him.

Wordlessly, the shield fell and he was able to step into the boundaries of the large dome like sleek building. Once inside, the door slid shut behind him quickly so he could face a thicker and more protected door. _“Decontamination commencing,”_ the smooth female robot voice spoke before jets of cool steams blasted over Stiles.

Then gusts of clean cool breezes dried off the light excess residue on Stiles’ bare hands and face. Finally, the last door opened so he could step inside the sleek pearly white elevator. With a soft hum it lifted to take Stiles to the control room where the doors slid open smoothly and Lydia turned around in one the sleek, white metal command chairs with a grin. Her hair was tied back in a long strawberry blonde, curly ponytail while her curved feminine body was being hugged snuggly by the white suit. The electronic veins covering the suit all glowed lightly. “Welcome back little bro.”

Stiles huffed as he stepped out of the elevator before making a beeline for the door across the high tech room. It slid open to reveal similar suits like Lydia’s but tailored for his body and others. There was a shower in there too but he would use the one in his own room after his exercise. “You always seem to forget I was born _first_.”

“By five seconds!” Lydia tried to defend herself. “Hm,” Stiles sassed his sister with a roll of his eyes that she couldn’t see.

He stretched out his arms before he turned his hand so his wrist could face him. He waved his hand over it to activate the hologram screen. With a type of a release code the suit began to unzip with glowing lines off of his body.

“If you insist Lydia, I have no problem at all letting you be the oldest. It means you can take the responsibility of doing the check- ups more often.”

“Whatever” Lydia half laughed. “Don’t lie and tell me you don’t enjoy them,” she winked at her brother. Stiles gave her a fond smile; she knew him well. 

“So besides the broken solar panel, is there anything new on the radars? Have any of the other caretakers contacted us for the need of anything? Is Deaton still working on cleaning the Pacific, is it going well?”

That was all he needed to say so Lydia could turn around and busy herself with the hologram screens floating around the control chairs. He didn’t know what his sister was doing so he turned away to skim the rack of suits until he found the shorts and shirt exercise buddies to slip them on.

“Take a look,” Lydia interrupted Stiles who was looking behind himself at the way the shorts seemed to hug his ass; fucking design. Well at least his balls were nicely supported.

“Yo?” Stiles looked up at Lydia who was expanding the screen she was tinkering with. The rest of the holograms whizzed out of the way until the one screen seemed to take up the whole control room.

“It’s a ship; right there…”

Stiles scanned at the distant picture until he reached out and asked the satellite to zoom in and make the live video transmissions clear. With the Stilinski technology a lot of things were more reachable; _lots_ of things. In fact Stilinski Corporation was picked to be the sole Earth guardian because all the other contestant companies couldn’t...

A)    Match their advanced technology courtesy of their family’s awesome brains.

B)    Be trusted enough and finally…

C)    The Stilinskis were just awesome, great, good, all those adjectives, and loyally kept their responsibilities. 

The silver metal swirl on top of purple and yellow metallic swirls caused Stiles’ hands to drop and his fingers to _blur_ as they typed. He was pulling up the necessary screens for a connection to the ship.

The calculations of the ship’s size were normal for a traveling Hale Enterprise ship and its admirable speed was also a typical quality of their technology. However the knowledge that they weren’t as fast as a Stilinski Corporation vessel made Stiles crack a small grin.

A foreign voice came into the control room; it was a male voice that had a tone of order and authority but it had the same robotic smooth undertone as LILY (Yea; they named their robot assisting technology and communication; though LILY stood for nothing besides their diseased mother’s name.)

_“ACCESS REQUIRED TO ENTER HALE ENTERPRISE SYSTEM”_

“LILY, please get me into their ship; I need to talk to the captain.” Stiles ordered with the upmost determination.

Lydia tensed up next to Stiles but kept her stand as LILY replied with _“Of course.”_

They watched as LILY worked her magic to bypassed all the security and finish by saying _“I’m ready when you are sir.”_

“Patch us in baby girl.” Stiles had grown very fond of his baby; Lydia liked making fun of him for it but Stiles _made_ LILY so he had a right.

With a shift of the screen and a second of static noise  Peter Hale sat in the middle of the view with his hand supporting his chin; a smug look on his face. Stiles returned a plain face. Around the calm seated Peter, his crew, in their own clutching suits however different design, scurried around. 

“Hello there Stiles and Lydia Stilinski, such a nice sight to behold; the famous power twins.”

Peter’s crew stopped in their tracks with their glass hologram tablets working away frantically trying to stop their system invasion to stare at them.

“I can’t say the same myself.” The Hales weren’t monsters or evil people; they were just the company that had insisted Earth be discarded when the issue of a dangerously uninhabitable Earth became more and more clear. That was back in 3050 now in 4000 they were just Hale Enterprises which secured human survival and rights out in space while Stilinski Corporation practically owned Earth and made sure it survived as well.

“Now come on Stiles; I was just trying to be well mannered and greet you.” Peter Hale on the other hand always seemed to get on Stiles’ nerves. Stiles always told himself it was the lack of actually personally knowing the man but the human being seemed to enjoy watching others squirm a little.

“You could have started with contacting us yesterday or a week ago to tell us you were coming.” Stiles said with an annoyed grunt.

“What makes you so sure we’re going to Earth and not just passing by?”

Lydia stepped forward with a knock out grin as she held up a heavenly blue almost solid looking hologram screen in front of Peter’s view. “According to our trajectories and calculations you’re headed right at us, specifically to Main Base. Also your speed calculations tell us you’ll be here in less than two days.”

Lydia shut her fingers inward in a flourish to vanish the screen. Peter shifted in his chair; “So you got me. I admit it; I’m going back to our home planet for a little chat.”

“About?” Stiles asked.

“If you let us show you I’d be glad to explain. However it seems your systems are being a little bitchy about us sending you some files.”

_“Unauthorized attempt at breaching, Mr. Stilinski. Should I allow access?”_

“Let it through.” The files popped up in front of Stiles and Lydia ready to be examined at their finger tips. Lydia was quicker at reading through them as her fingers flipped document after document on her screen. “What is this? Why does this say ‘denial of human relocation to source’!?”

However Stiles grew a little more pale than usual as he realized what all the holographic paperwork meant. “No one wants to come back home. They don’t want to come back to Earth.”

“Excuse me?” She said after she waved away all the paperwork. “What did you say? What the _fuck_ is all this Peter Hale?” Lydia demanded to know as she turned her face back to the giant screen showing Peter lounging on his chair comfortably.

“Nobody wants to move back.” Stiles answered for Peter. “But why? Haven’t they seen the reports? Earth is becoming cleaner than it’s ever been!”

Peter sat up with a small bit of actual concern on his face. “Looks like they’ve all grown accustom to living on the other alien planets.”

Stiles and Lydia looked at each other with horrified faces. “Well what the fuck, what are we going to do?” Stiles asked her, however Peter answered.

“Talk to them of course, Earth isn’t being revamped in every way so it can just float there and look pretty.”

Stiles turned back to Peter being genuinely surprised at his words. “We can talk more about this in person when I get there. Now if you mind; could your assistant please let go of my system? It’s starting to irritate my engineers.”

_“Should I?”_

“Yes” Stiles authorized. 

With a soft slurp the screen went dead and everything went back to place. Lydia scurried as she gathered the documents Peter had sent via satellite. “While you do your exercises I’m going to read every dame spec of these documents.”

Stiles handed over his screen to Lydia. With two small snaps a new smaller tablet sized screen popped up; he took it in his grip. “Thanks,” he sighed to his sister. Stiles headed back toward the closet to pick out the socks and jogging shoes. He carried them in his free hand while the other was building a playlist in the screen suspended in mid air for him.

“You know where I’ll be,” he vaguely announced to Lydia before he walked around the wall the elevator was on to face white, soft, and smooth stairs. Stairs were great; they kept the human legs occupied while elevators only fed the laziness that had overtaken humanity two centuries ago.

The little hologram tablet kept its orbit around Stiles as the music filled his space. Early 21st century music was still pretty awesome. Besides the fact that all human artists either lived on Capricorn where it’s natural inhabitants had sharp facial features and wooing baby blue skin or they lived in the Hale Enterprises Hercules Living Center. Only the rich and known humans could afford to live there.

Oh there were many other planets with their inhabitants but only so many were compatible with the human homeostasis. The rest were still too hostile to bare any life form beyond that of single celled organism and where just too far from the centralized society. That’s where the real scary looking aliens lived; many eyeballs type of thing. That shit freaked out Stiles the most; he could almost feel the Fire Worm from planet X12 grind into his skin and make him a slushy from inside and out.

He had seen the educational videos; he saw horrible informative things from those X planets. Most of them he had plead the gods that they could just go back to those nasty alien films and stay there. Well some weren’t that bad, Stiles assured himself as he stepped onto the third floor to face the exercise spaces.  Here trees were the main suppliers of oxygen; all natural oxygen.

The blessings of being the only two humans living in a large impossibly advanced living center was that Stiles and Lydia had everything calibrated to themselves. That’s why the spongy white track glowed blue and hummed to life for Stiles. He sat himself on the smooth white floor to put on the socks and tennis shoes. Of course the tennis shoes were sleek and of course the fabric of his exercise cloths was living fabric that monitored his heartbeat and homeostasis.

With a shake of his body he began a slow stretch.

_“Mr. Stilinski you look very well today.”_

“Oh thanks LILY; you sound pretty good too.”

There was a soft female laugh that came from LILY. _“Thank you.”_ Sometimes Stiles would shake his head at himself for giving LILY a little of his and Lydia’s personality.

Eventually Stiles began his two hour jog on the track, solid looking hologram hurdles would sometimes appear so Stiles would have to jump them out of the blue. His sweat dripped on the track like buckets of water had been dumped on him; his cloths took it like the champs they were.

_“Sir your heart rate has reached maximum; I would advise a cooling period to end your exercise. It has been two hours already.”_

Stiles sighed an almost dead sigh as he nodded. The hologram hurdles stopped appearing all together as the track began to slow down as well.

_“Initiating cool down”_

Spurts of cool water hit Stiles’ skin and it felt _amazing_. His heart was heavy in his throat along with his burning lungs and taught legs. He reached a calm walk when his heart was ready for it.

In the end Stiles almost crawled his way up the stairs to the bedrooms to shower. He was physically tired out but a good essential shake would perk him up for the rest of the day. He put on a suit much like his sisters and also just as fitting. With a soft beep the suit zipped up around his body to pull him up in a straight posture. “Thanks”

 _“No problem, ”_ the tracker around his wrist replied in LILY’s voice. Why Lydia had insisted on naming it a tracker Stiles always overlooked it. He patted out of his warm bedroom with his suit covered feet. He rubbed at the soft material over his firm chest as a small cough threatened to escape.

_“Am I sensing a disturbance?”_

“No, I don’t think you are,” Stiles reassured LILY who if had eyes would have rolled them at him.

With more than a slightly tired sigh Stiles walked down the stairs back to the control room where the music he thought he was imagining got louder.

He found out that Lydia was not in the control chair but around the hall in the lab where the source of music was coming from. With hesitant steps he walked down the hall to the already opened large doors into the lab.

With a swish at the air Stiles lowered the volume so he could speak. “Hey!” Lydia protested as she took her focus off the chemicals in her hands and put in on Stiles.

“Just trying to save you from dropping those….” Stiles walked over to examine the chemicals his sister held close together. “Those _acids_!”  
 

Lydia shrugged before she put them down on the clean table. “I’m just making some enzymes to help the recycling unit break up the elements for purity.”

Around 70% of Earth’s already used elements to make buildings and all those things had been reverted back to their bases and stored away at SRMC (Stilinski Recycling Main Center) where Deaton was stationed. The much smaller recycler they had could use a little help though.

“Now if you’ll excuse me.” Lydia interrupted Stiles’ train of thought; “I have to make sure our base is secure before we retire to our bedrooms.”

Lydia undid the pony tail that held her hair tightly after she put away the acids in a safe place. Stiles wanted to tinker around the genetic monitoring of Earth’s animals to see how the mutations had subsided for future generations, but decided to ignore the low pain in his abdomen. However, his very observant sister (Much like himself; something they inherited from their father) flashed her thickly lashed eyes at him.

“You’re standing a little _too_ still Stiles.”

Stiles waved her off as he turned to head out of the lab. “I’m fine it’s just all the running I think I…” he hauled over slightly while he held his stomach.

“Overdid it,” he finished after he could breathe again. _“Understatement”_ LILY said with audible sarcasm.  Stiles should have just given her monotone.

“Oh boy…” Lydia put her brother’s arm around her curly strawberry blonde haired covered shoulders. “You know you’re not supposed to overwork your body like that. It’s not healthy for _anyone_.”

 _“Especially sprinting more than half of it.”_ LILY added.

No.

Lydia led her brother across the lab to the medical center where she laid him on the soft glowing table. “Let me take a look,” bright blue rays scanned Stiles’ body up and down. Holographic models came up which Lydia was able to scrutinize; in Stiles’ lower abdomen she could see the problem. “It’s a little bit swollen, just a little.”

Stiles thumped his head back against the table. “Well sometimes I forget about my small difference from most men.”

Lydia smirked. “Oh honey please, no you don’t. Mutations like these no one forgets about.”

“Which ones are you talking about exactly? Natural or toxic inflected cancerous ones?” His sarcasm was deep.

“Stop being such a drama queen Stiles.” Lydia patted Stiles’ belly. He flinched only a little.

“Besides our brains and…” Lydia flicked her index finger at Stiles’ nose; something felt like it hit it mild of hard. Stiles rubbed it softly; “Here take one too,” Stiles said before he jutted his finger at Lydia whose head went back . She rubbed at her forehead. “Besides our awesomeness…you have something a little extra.”

She waved the model of Stiles’ isolated DNA strand in the air; it looked how it should besides the new mutated set of genes that were never dormant in Stiles. She zoomed in on them to a peculiar spot.

“Those little base pairs here are miracles Stiles.”

Stiles looked where she was gesturing; oh yea they sure were.

“So!” Lydia said with a smile as she dismissed the model.

 _“Have you gotten your period yet these past two months?”_ LILY asked with as much excitement as Lydia’s face showed.  

Stiles rubbed his face miserably.

      


	2. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took for fucking ever, my internet was down.

(Stilinski Co. Transportation ship)

 

“ _That_ is just not adorable” Lydia made a disgusted face at the video they were watching.

They had just come back from checking up on the solar panels and emptying out the waste bins from the air extractors. Stiles was still a little sore from yesterday but it was fading. Medicine was only used in urgent need; some soreness and small swelling was nothing to worry about.

“Lily?” Stiles said as he looked away from watching the Fire Worms mate. Why they were watching this horror was oblivious to the young adult.

_“Yes Mr. Stiles, sir?”_

“Baby could you bring up a feed of our OSC (Outer Space Camera) number four please?”

_“Are we keeping tabs on Mr. Hale sir? Because I was already doing that. They’re right on schedule.”_

Lydia smiled around her cup of juice.

“Oh, okay.” Stiles shrugged with his own smile.

“Well…has Allison sent a request to see us yet? Or is she still out on her checks?”

 _“Hmm…”_ there was pause before the disgusting high pitched noises of the squishy razor sharp eyeless worm stopped. A new feed took its place; Allison appeared high on her own bridge looking down at the Grand Canyon. Her dark luscious hair in its own tight looking ponytail and her body hugged warmly by the outside suit Stiles would also wear. The camera zoomed in; of course Allison looked up when she saw the small orb getting closer. She smiled and waved.

“Hey there boss. Umm…” she looked around and then at her own tracker. “I should be done in about twenty minutes or so or do you want to talk already?”

Lydia waved at Allison even though Allison couldn’t see; Stiles held up his tracker.

_“Communication set”_

“No it’s cool, just call me when you’re ready.”

Allison nodded with a grin and continued to walk. The footage spun away and returned to being one of the cameras monitoring section C.

“Please Lydia no more education on the X planets. Could we see something about astrophysics or something? Calculus? How about quantum physics, you know you love that stuff as much as me.”

Lydia had already levitated the empty cup to the depository and was looking at her nails with her lips in that thinking position. She looked up and arched her eyebrow with her lips still perky. “I don’t know...”

Stiles laid back into the wide cushions with an exasperated sigh.

“Pride and Prejudice, Lily, please.”

_“Of course Mrs. Lydia; I do adore Mr. Darcy.”_

Stiles could deal with a sassy Elizabeth Bennet for two hours.

As they watched the Bennet girls dance at the ball; Stiles was finishing his latest updates to his and Lydia’s trackers. A little spark flew from them which Lydia extinguished in mid air with a glance. 

“What’s that for again?” Lydia asked, her eyes were back on the large screen in her room though. “I’m taking Lily with us. I can’t leave her here all alone.”

_“Sir I’d be perfectly fine here alone.”_

“No, I made your personally so you could keep us company ten years ago. We were lonely. Besides the original assistant grandpa built was just ‘yes’ and ‘no’ and’ initiating’ this and that. It was great at what it was meant to do of course. I just needed more. The assistant the rest of the caretakers use is more than enough to keep a look out while we’re gone.”

_“I am deeply grateful. Thank you.”_

Lydia shot Stiles a look that Stiles knew extremely well. He nodded at her; he was working on building a robot body for Lily, but the implications were a little rough and his coding was off a bit. Building such a complex machine like he wanted took time and effort. Even with his sister’s help it was taking its time to bake.

“When I’m done you’re going to fit right inside both our trackers. That way you’re encouraging sass and humor will also keep me company through my periods.”

 _“Very thoughtful; I am flattered.”_ Stiles didn’t miss the humor behind Lily’s response.

“Look, this is my favorite part. Mr. Darcy’s home is just so beautiful.” Lydia cooed as she lifted her feet to put them under herself. “The art, the marble, oh my worlds the _architecture_.”

Stiles looked up from his work at Lydia who had a glazed look on her face. With a little concentration Stiles ran his eyes across his sister’s room; there was a soft click before the walls seemed to turn on themselves. The large soft bed disappeared along with the floors and sleek furniture. Suddenly they were sitting smack in the middle of the piano room were Mr. Darcy’s sister always played.

Lydia sat up straighter as she looked around; a soft smile blossomed on her face before it faded.

“What? Is something wrong?” Stiles asked with genuine concern.

_“You forgot the windows sir.”_

Stiles let the trackers fall from his grip; they stopped suspended midway to his lap. He watched them zoom next to Lydia as she turned to him. The smile was back because behind her the large windows began to materialize into existence. You could see the wide green backyard of Mr. Darcy’s mansion. “It’s okay; I took care of it.” Lydia raised her eyebrows at the trackers. They sparked a little more as metal shifted and was put into the correct place. They sealed shut once again; Stiles held out his hand so his sister could give them back to him. The trackers dropped gently onto his healthy palm.

“Well you can have yours back; I guess I’m done.”

Lydia held out her wrist with a roll of her eyes. He could have told her that before she gave them back. The tracker zipped quickly to her wrist and clasped around it with a soft click.

When both twins lost their hold on keeping the room exactly like they imagined; it zoomed back inward and they were back in Lydia’s room. “It was fun while I was thinking.” Lydia sighed.  

 _“You could have had me lock it in place.”_ Lily suggested.

“It’s okay; I need to go get my exercise in anyway.” Lydia stoop up already making her way to her large closet. “You know little brother; one positive of Hale coming for our help is that we’ll get to dress in fashion up there.”

Her suit peeled off so she could get her exercise buddies on. “Fashion?” Stiles asked; he leaned back on the cushions again as he waited for his sister to reply.

“Well of course fashion darling, show him Lily.”

The screen came back with images and footage of fashion shows at the Hale Hercules center. Capricornians along with other aliens (human among them) walked down the levitating runway. Big dresses with changing colors were draped by thick cotton scarves. Cotton was actually a prized thing since it was unique to humans.

“That? Really?”

 _“Well this is high end fashion. She actually means the everyday wear.”_ Lily changed to images of stores at the commercial center at Hercules. Alright that was better. The cloths hadn’t changed much besides their fitting and how now they were mostly made of living fabric. Tightness was actually really in now; everyone had on a pair of skinny suits or something similar. Unless if you were a little round. If you were totally comfortable with you over belly showing from the tightness of the suits; that was totally cool and alright too.

“You know our suits can change color too right? Or did you truly never notice?”

Lydia waved Stiles’ comments away as she slipped on her jogging shoes. “It’s not the same thing as retail Stiles. That will never change. However…”

Lydia swapped her hand over her collar bone; her shirt changed from white to lavender. A thoughtful look and then strips were added. Her booty shorts stayed black. “Our stuffs pretty cool too.” She finished with tying her hair back into a bun. The elastic metal band was sure to keep her hair in place as clips jetted out from it to make sure.

“You know where to find me if you need me.” Lydia announced before she was walking out of her room.

Stiles watched her go with a thoughtful look; what was he going to do now? “Lily?”

_“Yes?”_

“Send Allison a message and just tell her to teleport over here. She’s coming with us anyway. Make sure to let Lydia know of the change of plans.”

_“Right away, sir.”_

Stiles got off the large cushiony bed with his feet leaving the soft sounds of skin on surface as he jogged to his own room. The door swooshed open so he could head right for his closet. With a wave of his hand it also flew open to reveal his own suits. He hurried taking off his suit to put on his exercise buddies.

_“May I ask where you’re going sir?”_

“Outside.”

_“What?”_

“Well yea; I want to get as much sun as I can before we leave the day after tomorrow.” Stiles pulled his sleeves out once he had his shirt on; they elongated in spirals of web like structures to accommodate his whole arm. By its own calibration, the fabric hugged closer to Stile’s body for free motion before the webbing sealed into fabric. His shorts did the same; however they were a bit too long for him. He lifted them up to make them shorter.

He put on the jogging shoes while he summoned up a screen in front of him.

_“I would recommend you accustom your shoes for moist dirt terrain Mr. Stiles.”_

Stiles looked at the shoes in his hands for a second before he dropped them back inside the closet. “Nah, I’ll just go barefoot.”

_“Stiles Stilinski if you get some rock in your foot I will not sympathize with you.”_

With a small joyful almost roll of his eyes, Stiles waved his closet shut.

“I intend on not letting that happen Lily.”

_“ You might be healthy as a horse but you’re as clumsy as a blinded one legged cow sometimes sweetheart.”_

“And I thought you cared for my vanity.”

_“I care for your health and well being; a useless bloody foot won’t do any good any day of the year sir.”_

Stiles walked around his bed looking for the aluminum water bottle he could attach to his utility belt. Also; he needed his utility belt.

_“Here, and here Stiles.”_

Lily said his name with a sigh at the end. “Thanks” Stiles relaxed as he reached for the bottle and utility belt in the closet. “Don’t be such a downer LILY. You’ll be with me the whole time I’m outside. Or you can stay here and give your full attention to my sister working out upstairs?”

_“Your superhuman being of a sister won’t overdue herself; she’s cautious of over exercising.”_

He ignored Lily on that; “But I’m sure you’ll use your multisystem to keep tabs on her even though you’ll be looking out for me out there. Or am I wrong?”

_“Don’t sass me dear or I won’t heat up your breakfast next time.”_

“Oh my gods Lily, _not_ the breakfast!” Stiles was shy of breaking out into laughter now. “Come on, sync into my suit already so we can go.”

_“Alright, alright. By the way Stilinski Co. is up 25 percent in the stocks. As of know Stilinski Co. is on the top of the universal market. That should be a slap for the Hales.”_

“No!? really? Did the generators sell that well?” Stiles asked with wide surprised eyes; he was already walking down the stairs to the control room.

_“They sold like hot cakes Sir and for good reason; clean renewable energy is gentle with the bills but great for your profit.”_

“You’ve spoken like a true business women.”

_“Lydia is very influential Sir, by the way…she wants a word with you.”_

Stiles waited for the screen to pop up; when it did Lydia was looking at him with a sweaty face and angry expression.

“Barefoot? Really? Last time you stabbed your foot with some rocks from that river!”

_“Told you.”_

Stiles slumped his shoulders;“It’s okay Lydia; I’m going to walk over a bridge alright? It’ll be okay.”

“It better or so help me I won’t numb your foot before I pull out the next unfortunate rock.”

These women were all full of empty threats.

The elevator slid open so he could get in. Lydia sighed before she spoke again. “Allison is flying over; she’s bringing Scotty so she can’t teleport. You know how scared he is of it.” 

Stiles looked over his hands as if looking for a flaw while his feet carried him into the elevator. Truth be told; Allison was one of the nicest people he had ever met. She was stunningly beautiful as a bonus; sadly here, working for SC, Allison was given a small bunch to pick from. The interns were nice but kissed ass more than often. He himself had no quality choices; Boyd was a great guy but unfortunately straight. Also unfortunately for Allison they were like siblings. When this came to mind; Stiles stepped out of the elevator with his index finger pocking at his temple. Boyd would have to come as well.

 _“So we’re just going for a walk?”_ Lily asked through Stiles’ tracker. “Yes sir we are.”

_“I believe you programmed me as a female.”_

 

 

 

“You know what I meant.” Stiles flared his hands in the air for emphasis.

 

\-----

The captain of Hale ship 325 sat on his chair with a slump. “It embarrasses me that this kid is able to outsmart our leading scientists.”

Peter widened his eyes for dramatic effect as he looked around his crew; no one was paying attention to him. “My point exactly.” He muttered to himself. He scratched the side of his head before sitting up straight and calling out “How much longer!”

The Jacoy engineer turned his scaly face to Peter with a flick of his reptile like tongue. “A couple hours sir. The Stilinskis should already be preparing their landing isle.”

Seriously!? The kid was what, twenty one!? Stilinski landing isle; Stilinski generators, Stilinski accelerators, Stilinski hardware holograms. Then there was Lydia Stilinski; Peter wrinkled his nose at the memory of his daughter dressing up like her for career day last month.

 Fascinating fact; universal time was Earth time; so years were measured on Earth years and time well that was different. There were different time zones and currently…Peter checked his screens. Currently they were in the …oh well look at that; the Stilinski time space zone.

“At 5pm we should be landing so in an hour or more but that’s Stilinski space time…” engineer Troy checked his screen one last time before he continued (he was a Jacoy; scaly reptile like inhabitants of the planet Jaray).

“But that would be around 9pm on Amazon time on Earth where Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski reside.”

“Brilliant.” Peter said amusingly with a flourish of his hand. All these time zones confused the middle aged man to no avail. Yet they were needed to keep things organized. May the stars and nebulas be his witness; organization was crucial.

“Captain Peter…we have a request for live video transmission.” Troy held his long scaly hand out in near reach for the acceptance button as he awaited an answer from his captain.

“Granted…either way the kid will breach us.”

With a small smile Troy slid his hand across the screen; Stiles appeared looking genuinely happy with a women and man Peter had never seen before.

“Mr. Stilinski?” Peter started formally.

“Mr. Hale, these are my friends Boyd and Allison. They will be accompanying my sister and I on our trip. I hope that can fit into your agenda.”

 

 

 

With a half faked smile, Peter bowed his head a little before he nodded. “No problem.”

 

\---

    “He seems gentle enough” Allison said after Peter disappeared from the screen in front of them. Oh sweet Allison; bless your kind heart.

“I don’t know…that ‘no problem’ sounded more sarcastic than Stiles.” Boyd crossed his arms while he looked at his boss. “He seems pained to be coming here.” He really did, the pain was pouring out of Peter’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t blame him.” Lydia spoke up while she walked down the stairs freshly showered and changed. “Take a bite out of this...” she threw the hologram screen into the room so it could enlarge enough for all four of them to see. 

Stiles read over the headlines of the Space Times newspaper with curious eyes. He read aloud for everyone to hear.

“Studies done by Dr. Argent suggest that humans have grown too distant from their home planet. _‘Earth should be viewed as a past home and we should move on’_ says Dr. Gerard Argent. As of now the Universal Council is deciding what to do with planet Earth; if it should be stripped of its resources and left barren or left at peace. They have not contacted Stilinski Corporation and without their approval nothing can be done…”

“Oh no, this is bad.” Allison cuddled her fury puppy closer to her chest as she said this. Scotty licked at her cheek with eagerness that could rival a baby discovering ice cream.

“Well nothing is going to happen.” Lydia assured everyone in the room. “That’s why we’re going with Hale soon…Lily, how much longer?”

_“Captain Hale should be running down our landing isles in about an hour.”_

“Call Deaton and make sure he knows what to do.” Stiles ordered his sister. He was in action the next second as he walked around packing the things that he needed. If packing was placing your tracker onto the controls and gathering all the data for Lily. “Just go to sleep Lily, I’ll wake you up when you’re done.”

_“Yes sir.”_

“Allison, Boyd, do you have your things ready!” Lydia asked while she herself was already half up the stairs.

“Yes! I’ll get them.” Allison handed Scotty over to a confused looking large Boyd before she scurried off to the elevator. “What am I suppose to do?” Boyd asked Stiles who was encoding the original assistant back into the system. “Go make sure our landing isle is ready. Oh and here.”

Two other trackers flew out of Stiles’s utility belt to hover in front of Boyd’s face. “I hate it when you use your freaky powers like that. You’re going to poke someone’s eye out one day.”

He set down a barking, happy Scotty before he took his tracker off to put on the new one. “What do you want me to do with my old one?”

Stiles pointed across the room to the two depositories on the wall. “And give the other one to Allison.” Boyd took that as a ‘go check the isle and give that to Allison’ so he turned and hurried for the elevator.

On his way down, his new tracker along with Allison’s lit up briefly before it settled back down.

 _“Good afternoon Boyd”_ Lily greeted with a smooth voice. “Hey there Lily, nice to hear your again.”

The elevator doors opened in time for Boyd to see the last inner door open so Allison could come back in. She carried the backpacks with ease; “Boyd? Is everything okay?” she asked when she spotted him. “Scotty’s keeping Stiles company and here…” he handed her the new tracker. “Where are you going?” she asked before she took his place inside the elevator. “I’m going to check the landing isle. Is our ship put away correctly?”

Allison zoned out for a second before she shook her head, “I didn’t check, I was in a hurry. It looks like there’s going to be a big rain storm soon.”

_“She’s right; I just checked the weather patterns. I suggest you hurry sir, unless you want to get drenched.”_

“Oh! Lily?” Allison looked at her new tracker with a fond smile. _“The one and only.”_

Boyd stepped out of the elevator fully so it could shut.

“Allison, hurry back up in case Stiles needs another hand.”  With a sleek noise the elevator shut and Allison was gone.

“Lily? What’s the fastest way to the isle form here?”

_“From here, you need to go outside and like I said you want to hurry.”_

“Can you lead me there?” Boyd’s face was hopeful but also unsure. _“Of course! What? Do you think I can predict the exact timing of weather for no reason sweetie? Follow the map.”_

Boyd fought a smile as he stepped out into the dark. His suit lit up enough for him to have a decent radius of light, _“Just in case darling, I’m going to power up your body shields.”_

“Please and thank you.” He smiled; he walked around the large dome building. He had to pushed plants out of his way and he swears he heard a snake hiss at him. The loud rumble of threatening lightning and thunder made him let out an unexpected jump. With a deadly, silent bright flare in the sky, everything was lit up for second. “Oh shit.” Boyd whined; the following ear shattering thunder caused him to stop walking and just take in the uncomfortable blast of noise.

 _“It’ll start raining in ten minutes_.”

Boyd rushed around the building quicker, when he was faced by the steel gates and door he typed in the general admission codes. With a soft hiss the door opened so he could get inside the isle. The holographic map sunk back into his tracker.

 _“Let me check the runway for you_. _Hold me up won’t you?”_

Boyd did as told; his wrist was held up at arms level. A bright blue ray was shot, it expanded all the way across the runway that was…( he checked the screen with the calculations Lily had popped up) two miles wide and ten miles long. It was all made of hard recycled concrete and sleek organic steel. Organic steel, was that even strong enough?

“ _The runway is free of interruptions, just check the guiding systems.”_

Boyd turned around to hurry at the back end of the building; the large two mile wide wall began to open soundlessly but only in one part. It was enough for Boyd to only go through. “Couldn’t Stiles check this up in the control room?”

_“Yes, but it’s always good to make sure everything is correct.”_

Boyd heard the wall shut behind him; the light being emitted by his suit gave him a vague idea of how the place looked. When lights inside the dark room went on to the familiar natural sunlight he was used to, his suit lights shut off to their normal glow. He went for the controls in the center of the large room; two sets of stairs leading up to one set of stairs framed the sides of the large room.

He waved his hand over the controls so they could light up into life, he held up his tracker and spoke. “Stiles I’m checking the guiding systems now.”

**“Okay, make sure you’re connected to the Hale ship.”**

Boyd moved around a screen to face him, he placed both hands firmly on it for second. All the screens merged into one and the entire screen lit up at once. When he took his hands back, a Stilinski Corporation logo came up. When it was gone it was replaced by a tracking of the Hale ship and the verification of a connection with the ships guiding systems. When Peter Hale appeared on the screen, Boyd nodded with a relieved sigh. Give it up for Stiles at making people hurry.

“Mr. Hale, we are ready for your landing.” The man sat up straighter with bored eyes. “You can expect us soon.” Peter acknowledged. 

With another nod he was gone and Boyd was left alone. _“You can take those stairs up to the control room._ ”

Boyd ran his eyes across the controls one last time, when he was satisfied with everything he clapped his hands together. “I have to check if our transportation ship is alright.”

_“Well turn to your left.”_

Boyd did what Lily suggested him to do. The wall on his left went transparent so he could see into the parking storage.

“Is the ship okay? Sometimes Allison forgets to lock my baby.”

 _“It’s perfectly fine sir, look.”_ The transportation ship lit up for a moment, the sleek side of it shimmered before it settled back down. _“All locked and off, I just made sure of it.”_

“You’re the best.”

_“I know.”_

Boyd checked the landing systems one last time. “Should I just sit here and wait for them or go back up the control room?”

_“Well, aren’t you a little hungry? There’s some vegetable pizza in the kitchen. It’s got some peppers and olives. Organic cheese, do you like cheese?”_

“I love cheese!” Boyd looked back at the calculations on the screen. “Hale’s still got thirty minutes. I can eat.”

He began his walk up the stairs to the main staircase. “What’s the boss got to drink?”

_“Anything you want of course.”_

“Does he have some coca cola?” Boyd asked as he passed the gardens while he walked up the stairs. The sweet oxygen felt great on his skin.

_“You know original coca cola went out of business in 3013. However…I think Mrs. Lydia was successful in designing a better and healthier beverage.”_

“Oh yea? what is it?” Boyd took a turn into the kitchens there Scotty was stuffing his face with dog food. He licked at the bowl until it was squeaky clean. _“She calls it ‘agua’”_

“Spanish for water? Is it actually _water_?”

 _“Try for yourself.”_ Lily sounded like she was fighting back a giggle. Boyd always felt lost when he tried to figure out how Stiles could have given Lily so much capacity. With hesitant fingers he took a cup out from the bottom glass drawer and then placed it under the sleek metal dispenser.

 _“You ready?”_ Lily pressed. Scotty was wagging his tail and waiting joyfully next to Boyd’s feet. “If I don’t like it you can have it Scotty boy.”

The excited bark earned a smile from Boyd.

 _“Here you go…drink away.”_ The organic plastic cup filled up with velvety turquoise blue liquid. The dispenser widened so ice cubes could gently fall into the satin textured drink.  “Lily this looks wrong.”

Boyd lifted the cup to his nose, a small sniff was all it took for him to shut his eyes with pleasure. “But it smells great.” With a deep breath he drank a little. When the smooth lightly carbonated liquid hit his tongue; Boyd let out a grunt. “That was fucking amazing.” He finished it up with several mouthfuls.

_“So….?”_

“If she put that on the market, she would get even more bank.”

Gentle footsteps were heard coming around the corner of the softly lit white ramp. “Boyd? Is that you? Come on we’re headed down to personally meet Mr. Hale.” Allison said as she walked into the kitchen.

Boyd was caught filling up another cup of _Agua_ by Allison. “What is that?” she asked with her eyes on Boyd but hands reaching down to cuddle Scotty.

“Liquid heaven is what it is!” Boyd filled up another cup then handed it to Allison. “I’m serious; you haven’t lived until you’ve tried _Agua_.”

Allison hesitantly took the cup, “If this is a joke Boyd I will end you.”

“There’s the Argent in you talking, but I’m being dead serious right now.” With her eyes fixed firmly on Boyd, Allison took a gulp of the drink. Her eyes widened as she finished it quickly.

“sssshhhHIT!” Allison sighed after she burped a little.

“What’s all the commotion?” Stiles’ voice was heard coming closer to the kitchen. The soft glow of hologram screens lit up his face when he appeared. He swished them away when Allison looked up at him from her empty cup.

 “Oh, I see Lily got you guys to try my sister’s new invention. You know no other person's ever tried it before right? It’s still in the experiment phase.” 

“LILY!?” Boyd exclaimed

_“My bad.”_

“But Lydia says it’s finished, she drinks it all the time. Her skin, nails, and hair have never been so healthy but come on guys, we got to go...” Stiles took Allison’s arm so he could drag her with him. Allison reached out for Boyd who was reaching for another cup full of juice. With a little concentration Stiles was able to reel in both of them with ease. They were pressed back to back as they levitated down the stairs after Stiles. Scotty followed the three of them barking with joy the whole while.

When the four of them (Scotty included) reached the isle control room; Boyd and Allison were mostly over their _Agua_ addiction.

“Lydia, you have to make sure your special juice isn’t addictive.” Stiles gestured to his employees/best friends who dropped onto the floor a little clumsy.

“It’s not! It’s just _really_ good.”  Lydia said in her defense. However she planned on doing some testing on Allison and Boyd later to see the effects of her fabulous juice. Hopefully they were healthy and balanced. That meant Stiles could drink it when he… _if_ he ever got pregnant.

 _“Approaching Hale Enterprises Ship number 325”_ The giant wall went clear to show the rainy thunderous night. Stiles walked closer to see the raindrops clash against the clear barrier. He tapped it firmly with his knuckles to discover it was hard as ever; perfect.

In the distant sky, lights could be seen getting larger and larger. “Incoming.” Stiles turned to gesture Lydia to the controls. His sister ran her hand over the screen; a large handle materialized out of it.

_“Count down for guide lights in three, two , one..”_

Lydia twisted the handle and pushed it inward. They all turned to see bright baby blue lights pop out from the ground of the landing isle to outline the path. They flashed in order from the last ones in the back to the first ones in the front. Scotty barked at the wall with his paws trying to get through it for the guiding lights.  As the Hale ship got closer; the roar of its thrusters was heard slightly even through the incredibly firm steel wall.

_“Stabilizers activated”_

Metal handles attached to steel cables shot out of the ground at the ship; the wall pulsed before a blue ring surrounded the position of the ship in the distance. The wall turned into a screen so it could zoom into the distance. You could clearly see the stabilizers had successfully attached themselves to the large ship, “Bring up communications with Captain Hale.”

_“On it”_

A separate screen popped up on the wall; it was blank for a moment before Peter Hale appeared. “Hold of your stabilizers has been successful. We will be coming down shortly.”

The steel cables began to pull and guide down the large ship from the distant sky. As it got closer and closer, Stiles moved the enhanced zoomed screen to his liking. A large ‘325’ was printed in red on the side of the ship with the Hale Enterprises symbol. The ship was large and built for heavy use in space. Stiles thought of so many ways he could upgrade the thing, but just blinked before he dismissed the screen.

The ship was now almost touching the ground; landing supporters began to sprout form the bottom of the large spaceship and once they touched the ground; the Stilinski landing gear let go. The wall darkened so the brightness of the lights from the ship didn’t harm Stiles or anyone there with him.

“We are ready when you are.” Peter gestured to Stiles through the screen communication.

“Alright.” Stiles nodded; he made sure the communication with the Hale was over before he lifted his arm. With the raising of his palm and a push of thought; the wall shot out in a tunnel that lead to the entrance of the Hale ship. He sighed when he was done. “Well, Steven?...”

_“YES SIR?”_

“Lock up the base nice and tight. Deaton is the only one allowed to enter, understand?”

_“YES SIR”_

Allison reached down for her bag along with Boyd’s who took Scotty in his arms. Lydia took hers and Stiles bags as down the tunnel the doors to the Hale ship slid open. Twelve feet away Peter Hale stepped out of his ship with his hands behind his back.

Over where Peter was; Peter held his hand out and was surprised that not one single raindrop touched his palm. He looked up at the sky to only notice something was not letting the rain go through; almost as if a wall was over him and on his sides. The ground was wet or at least was in the process of still getting wet not a second ago. The Stilinski twins and the two others walked toward him through the tunnel he didn’t know about.

Stiles stopped in front of him, “Nice to finally meet you Mr. Hale.” The fresh adult held his hand out for the thirty four year old man. “The feeling is mutual.” They shook hands in a firmly formal way before Peter stepped aside to let them into his ship.

Stiles and Lydia kept their eyes up ahead but their minds molded together to push the tunnel back and away. Peter watched as the lights from the isle control room faded. However the wall went back to nontransparent steel before they were fully off.  They all turned toward the Stilinski Main Base to see it almost clasp shut like a Venus fly trap as the lights went off, Stiles could almost feel all the doors lock impossibly shut. Only the emergency red lights flashed evenly spaced around the building. As the door to the Hale ship closed shut; the lightly blue opaque force fields of the building rose to add further security. Stiles rubbed at his tracker to comfort himself. At least Lily was still with him.

They were lifted up in the elevator smoothly to then rise up into the center of the control room Stiles had only seen through the screen communications. Every engineer on the ship turned to the small group, when they met Stiles’ eyes though, they looked away.

“Welcome aboard ship number 325, I’m Peter Hale and I am Captain of this fine ship. You already knew that though.”

Stiles looked over at Peter with a not so amused face. “Right, well this is Erica Reyes.” A beautiful blonde women walked toward them with a hologram clipboard in hand. Finally Stiles looked around the interior of the ship; it was steel-y and bulky almost. He defiantly missed the polished white sleek architecture of his room. “Follow me please.” She spoke up, Boyd was the first one following behind her which earn a roll of the eyes from Allison.

“Prepare take off.” Peter announced as he sat back down on his Captain’s chair. “Yes sir.” Stiles looked over at the Jacoy that had said that.

He fully turned around to look through the thick glass, the ship rocked a little before on the Jacoy’s screen the thrusters appeared to be gaining power. Little by little they rose and Stiles watched as his base got smaller and smaller. The baby blue lights of the landing isle went off; Stiles knew the building shields could fully close now to ensure protection of his home. Then the ship turned around to face dark rainforest for miles and miles before it began to speed up in a gradual climb. With the folding of his arms around himself; Stiles watched as they entered the coldness of space. The only things visible now were the stars that dotted the black, imaginary emptiness because it was far from that.

“Stiles?” Lydia slid her arm over her brother’s shoulders. Stiles turned to her with a sad face. “Erica is going to show us to our rooms so come on.” Lydia led her brother along with her as Scotty happily strutted behind them.

A small sinking happened in his lower abdomen; he got the strong need to take a leak. It was followed by the feeling of hands gripping his muscles and crunching them together in his lower abdomen…shit. “Lily?” he whispered into his tracker as he sunk into his sister’s side a little.

 _“Yes?”_ LILY whispered back.

“I think I’m about to get my fucking period.”

 _“Oh goodness, I’ll prepare myself for seven days of The Breakfast Club, The Notebook, food, and peeing at three in the morning.”_    


	3. Aches

His lower abdomen was a dull, small ache in the back of his mind as Stiles dried his wet, clean hair. He felt clean now, or at least he would be feeling clean for the next three hours or so. He gently placed the ‘special’ tampon over the head of his penis. This was the _worst_ mutation to happen to man, _ever._ Bleeding for days and days ( hopefully only seven and not more) was energy consuming. He would be hungry but not be able to keep eating because he would want to throw it all up. Those were the worst periods, but luckily those symptoms weren’t frequent. Right now he just felt like snuggling into cool blankets and ignoring the flow of blood being soaked up by his ‘special’ tampon like Lydia liked to sarcastically call it.  

He felt for Lydia now, he had made fun of his sister during her first week of her period, but regretted it soon. His periods were worse, sometimes even sunlight was too much for him and the smell of chocolate while he was on his period was like boiling vomit. Stiles ignored that thought as he gulped down a glass of cool water that tasted stale. Fucking shit, “LILY!” he hissed in a whisper as he set the glass of water down on the counter next to his temporary bed.

_“I’m afraid to answer you Stiles.”_

“I won’t bite you, I just need you to tell me where they have their kitchen.” There wasn’t a response from Lily and Stiles wondered for a minute if Lily had ignored him because of his irritated tone. When he got over his weird hormones he realized Lily had hacked into the Hale’s system and that was why she hadn’t responded. “I just need a bowl of fruit or something fresh, where’s Lydia? She usually knows how to pamper me during my periods.”

_“Your sister is out exploring this ship with Scotty, the ship isn’t that big and apparently Erica is good company to have. She doesn’t stop going on and on about a boy that Scotty reminds her of. Apparently this boy is her cousin.”_

Stiles nodded along while he slipped on his suit. He felt fat. With an almost concealed whimper he avoided looking at his stomach. “I feel really fat, never mind I’m just going to stay in here and try not to eat.”

_“Bullshit. Get up and go eat something, you need it.”_

Stiles obeyed with a moan, he left his room quietly while Lily told him which way to go. _“Ahead is the end of the corridor. You won’t get lost , I trust you’re smart enough not to.”_

“I did make you so I hope I am.”

_“Touché”_

Stiles didn’t get lost, he stepped out into a circular corridor a level over the control room. He looked over the edge of the steel railing to see Peter Hale sitting on his captain’s chair talking to an almost grainy looking screen in front of him. “Well hello.” Erica Reyes said as she came to stand next to Stiles.

 Her hair was back into a tight bun and her black Hale Enterprises suit fit her nicely. “Hey, I’m sorry. We didn’t officially meet; I sort of just knocked out when I got here yesterday.” Stiles held out his hand for Erica who took it swiftly and shook it firmly. Stiles noticed the small flare of her nostrils but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared. “I’m Stiles Stilinski.”

“I know, who doesn’t know your name?” huh. Stiles was about to ask why she said that when Lydia whistled at him as she walked over to them with a bowl of fruit in her hand. “Here, a little bird told me you wanted some fruit.”

Stiles took the fruit gratefully; Lydia patted her brother’s slightly warmer cheek before she turned to Erica. “Thanks for the small tour.” Erica gave a slight nod at them both before she turned and walked away with posture Stiles hadn’t expected from her. She seemed almost military like in her upright firm walk. “How are you feeling?” Lydia asked her brother in a low whisper. “Like shit” Stiles said around am mouthful of apple and banana. Stale! He wanted to cry in the spur of the moment but regained his feelings and set them aside so he could eat.

“My flow is really heavy Lydia.” He half whined as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

_“This is just sad”_

“Come on, I got something that’ll help. It’s been a work in progress and the last week when I was on my period it help more than I was calculating it would.” Stiles let himself be lead back down the corridor to the rooms. “Is it morphine? I could use some morphine, it’s raw and ancient and just perfect so I can feel numb and nothing else.”

 _“My god the hysteria is kicking in.”_ Lily’s voice was final and factual in the sarcastic sense.

“Lily, could you start the notebook? I think Stiles might want that soon.” Stiles found it really horrible and sad how he didn’t argue with Lydia on what she had just ordered Lily to do, he felt tears on the verge of his eyes. His rational brain was telling him how dumb it was to cry right now for no reason but his emotional brain was waving its arms and telling him ‘come to my bosom!’ so instead he laid his head over Lydia’s stomach when they both sprawled out on his bed. “You need a boyfriend so he can be the one to deal with your moping around.”

Stiles ignored her comment and watched the opening credits to the classical movie. “He’ll probably dump me after he sees me change my man tampon.” Lydia ran her hands through the short hair on her brother’s head. “You’re too pretty to dump.”

That small comment sprouted a little bit of confidence in Stiles until he stuffed it back down with a mouthful of fruit. “Let me get up so I can go and get you the _agua_.” “The what?” Stiles asked as he got his head off of Lydia. “That juice I invited, it’s supposed to be for you and I, but mostly you when you’re on your agonizing periods. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Lydia kept the other use of the juice to herself.

With Lydia rushing out of the room, Stiles was able to concentrate on the movie.

 However the weird sniff Erica had done came back to his frontal thoughts and he looked away from the velvety screen emitting from his tracker to the door of his room. “Lily? Is the Hale’s military defense section also integrated in their enterprise staff?” with a small push of his mind, Stiles tried to sense for bodies outside of his room, but felt none.

_“Yes, of course they are. You shouldn’t have missed out on the political lessons I gave when you and Lydia were sixteen.”_

“No one likes to learn politics when they’re sixteen.” But Lily had forgiving his ignorance from his early years already. His sporadic behavior left much unsaid and his ADHD was under control for the most part. His panics attacks were few and spaced far. _“Dig in”_

The holographic screen was taken firmly in Stiles’ hand, his eyes scanned the files like they used to when he would investigate origins in biochemistry (He’s a nerd in science). “What is this?” he asks Lily who can already guess what Stiles is wondering about. “They’re not totally human!?”

It was too late for Stiles to control his shocked voice because Lydia had already slid the bedroom door open with her backpack in hand and eyes slit in concentration. “What is that?” but before she had even finished her question, the screen in Stiles’ hand had flown to her view. She stepped inside quickly while shooting her concentration across the room. If there were cameras in the room they were currently static because of Lydia. The steel door slid closed behind her while she too read over the files. “Well no duh big bro, of course they’re werewolves.”

“So _now_ I’m ‘big bro’?”

“You know I call you little bro to annoy you, I can’t believe you didn’t know this already. It’s like COMMON knowledge. Why do you think they can stand up for humans in this intergalactic society? Because they’re good looking? No.”

Stiles held out his hand, the screen shot back to his grip as he gave his sister a stern look. With a blink he flushed out Lydia’s telekinesis in the room. “Well I didn’t know that.”

 _“If you would have paid attention…”_ but Lily stopped when she senses Stiles’ heart rate rise, if he got angry on his _period_ there would be doomsday. “Well wouldn’t they keep stuff like that a secret? I mean…we keep...” but Lydia shook her head at Stiles, someone could hear them. There were werewolf ears in the ship and because of that fact they had to be cautious.

Stiles’ genetic evolution was a locked down secret, and the twin’s impressive telekinesis was even more locked down. The uprising of either wonder and awe or discrimination for Stiles’ mutation was too risky. Humans were a separated, diverse species. Werewolves and humans had a fine line of power between them. Werewolves made up the forces in this new Universe while humans were the ones who needed protection.

That had thrown the Hunter societies out the window, well more like it had thrown them into peace with werewolves. Hunters and werewolves were the humans’ army. It had worked out pretty well in the end, but in the beginning (about fifty years ago), there had indeed been disagreements. Besides that, werewolves were the only other species of human known. No one knew about the Stilinski twin’s mental powers or Deaton’s either (Deaton had been a good teacher). Politics and the evolution of the other half of humanity were tender issues in the Universal Council (UC). Humans were weak in all honesty, they could only compete with technology and thanks to Stilinski Corporation; they were on level ground with the Universe. 

“So Erica is part of their elite military? Is she a general or something?” Stiles asked, his hand was gingerly placed over his stomach.

_“No. She is a Beta for Mr. Derek Hale. His Beta’s include Isaac Layhey, Scott McCall, Erica Reyes. Graduating class of 3997for his Betas, Mr. Derek Hale was of 3993.”_

“All this from hacking their system?” Stiles asked in a tired voice. Lydia rubbed his short hair soothingly while she personally paid attention to the movie. _“They do have their universal connections working properly on this ship.”_

“You mean the internet? Just call it the internet.”

 _“I sound smarter using official words.”_ Stiles didn’t argue anymore, he just put his gaze on the movie. He wasn’t really paying attention because hello? Werewolves! He knew they existed because they just _did,_ but he had been ignorant to ignore the Hales were part of that species. His eyelids wanted so desperately to close but he kept them open. It felt nicer this way, with his eyes open as thoughts raced like lighting through his mind.

His body had other ideas, the jolt of pain made him shoot upright with his hand cupped over his mouth. Lydia reacted quickly, but the pain had gone already, Stiles slacked with relief. Fucking man period. He waved his sister away who was reluctant, but left him alone when Lily reassured her that Stiles was just going to pass his egg soon.

He hated that part, it hurt only a little, but it reminded him of what he was able to do and it scared him shitless. He was able to get _pregnant_ , and if that wasn’t scary enough; there was one way for the baby to get out of his body and it was to cut him open. He wasn’t ignorant of it; he had done all his research and experimented with his biochemistry and anatomy. He had testicles and _one_ ovary that caused him hell. His uterus was (where else?) up in there obviously. Separate from his rectum and closer to the entrance of his anus. The tubes and passages were laid and interconnected in the most astonishing ways that allowed his period to pass through his urinary track if the egg was not fertilized earlier, and then his period began for seven days. Well it was actually less but seven days were his hormones being douchbags. He absolutely needed a C- section since he had no vagina to pass the little rascal through. Stiles walked into the bathroom with annoyance to change the already soaked ‘special’ tampon. Thank the dieties of the universe that his periods were spaced two months apart.

** ________________________________________ **

Stiles wasn’t impressed with the Hale ship at all. The special drink Lydia had made was utterly delicious; Stiles had encouraged Lydia to change the name from _agua_ to something else. Something like Pain-Less or something witty like that. She said she would think about it and that ‘Pain-Less’ was a stupid idea. Stiles saw the glint in her eye though so he still had hope at least. Right now he was standing next to Peter as they watched the starry universe ahead of them through the front glass.

“How fast are we going?” Asked Stiles, his hands were crossed over his chest and his suit was in contrast with the engineers and those pertaining to the Hale Enterprises ship. Actually, the baby blue lights of his suit and white fabric was in contrast with the ship itself. It looked like he didn’t really belong there, but Peter overlooked the advanced suit Stiles wore, he decided on answering the question. “In reference to our departure from Earth, about 50k”

In reference from Earth? Stiles counted the hours they had been on this ship, a day and a half. They were only about a million eight hundred miles from Earth. “How far is the Hercules Living  Center?”

Peter held back a smile because he knew the young man was already calculating their exact arrival and also comparing his ships mechanics to his own. “Five million miles and if you take away a million eight hundred you’re left with three million two hundred. At a speed of 50 thousand miles an hour we should get there in about two and half days. Happy?” Stiles was actually, with a crinkle of his eyes he turned away from Peter to look back out into space. “I am, thank you very much.” Stiles didn’t mention that his ship could go three times faster and that he had the technology for warp speed, he just over looked the engineers working over their stations.

“So how’s life?” Stiles didn’t know if that was an awkward question or if it was acceptable. “Life?” Peter asked, his eyebrow rose but he still wasn’t looking at Stiles. Standing next to each other behind the captain chair and not talking with eye contact made them _look_ awkward though.

“Life is alright. I can’t complain, my daughter is healthy and that’s all I could ask for.”  Daughter, Stiles knew he had a daughter but he had never heard of a wife. He never really investigated anything but the superficial of the Hale Family, which explained his surprise at their special above - human statues. “Do you have a picture or something?” alright Stiles, what the fuck?

Peter smirked a little before he dug into his breast pocket and took out a glass square with dull edges. The vibrant colored picture of a beautiful girl who looked a little older than five years old smiled back at Stiles. However Stiles wasn’t really paying attention to the girl after he felt the glass frame. This was _definitely_ not something he expected the Hales to have invented. His picture frames were something like this too, but crystal structures; this however was very dame close. “She’s very beautiful.” He said with a smile, but he felt around the glass frame a little more. “Don’t take this as me trying to be an asshole but…did your scientists invent this?”

Peter didn’t take it as any kind of insult; he actually expected the younger man’s reaction to be what it had been. “While my family doesn’t consist of genius statues twenty one year olds, my nephew is 26 and smarter than most. He’s a gifted scientists and leader, his sister Laura is only slightly better.” His sister Laura? Well Peter Hale must be taking about either Edward Hale of Derek Hale. Stiles settled on Derek Hale who he had heard was a top general in the Human Military. It couldn’t be Edward Hale because he was twenty – two, what? Stiles knew who _made_ up the Hale Family he just didn’t know what it was they _were_.

“Derek Hale? Really? Well respect points for him.” Stiles held his hand out palm up for Peter to take his glass picture frame back. Peter took it gingerly with a soft smile adoring his daughter. “He’s a good guy, love struck too.” Love struck? Well Stiles didn’t know that (Ok Stiles liked being ignorant of the happenings and whereabouts of space society. He had a planet to safe dame it!) “Oh, that’s nice; good for him.” Stiles felt weird talking like that about a man he had never actually met before. Then again Peter Hale turned out to be a much milder personality then he had expected. Stiles was about to speak again when he felt his flow hit him, he changed his weight to his other leg and tapped his thigh awkwardly. Ugh, it felt gross. Peter cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing, and then there it was again; that small flare of nostrils.

Stiles panicked a moment when he realized that Peter Hale was a werewolf and that he could probably smell the blood. ohmygod Erica! However Stiles regained himself when he remembered his ‘tampons’ were very much odor neutralizing. “Anyway, you called me down here for what again?”

Right, so Peter had called him down there for some reason, but when Stiles had gotten here Peter had only given him awkward silence that Stiles naturally just had to fill in. “My brother wants a word with you.” Peter gestured to the glass where stars passed and distant galaxies were bright and radiant. “With me?” Stiles asked. His hand was placed softly over his chest, “Yes, that’s why I called you. I just said that.” Wow, alright, either being a captain had gotten to Peter Hale’s head or he was impatient.

“Troy, please get us in with my brother.” Peter ordered the Jacoy in charge of transmissions. “Right away.” was his answer. Stiles waited with his hands now behind his back. The grainy screen took over the glass and Stiles grew a little anxious while the screen cleared. A man with bright blue eyes and dark hair appeared with a smile; he had a strong jaw and looked somewhat related to Peter. Peter turned to Stiles and gestured forward, Stiles gave him a confused look but the light bulb went alight in his head quickly. “Oh, hello Mr. Hale?” it came out just like that, like a question.

“Mr. Stilinski! Great to see you’re on your way and right on schedule” The man had a kind of intimidating smile, but his happy eyes made up for that. “As am I.” More confidence was starting to pour into Stiles’ voice. “I’m happy to hear that.”

Mr. Hale shifted a little; Stiles noticed the royal blue uniform with the Earth seal and Hale Enterprises Logo on it. It was decorated with firm shoulders and slick like any military uniform should be.

“I wanted to personally tell you how grateful we are by you agreeing to help us.” Stiles looked at the light gray attractive streaks in Mr. Hale’s dark hair and then back at his face. No Stiles, ew. “Thank you.”

“Well, I am sure we’ll have the upmost success in our mission. You and your sister have a very good rate of success. Did you know your father was a very good friend of mine?”

No. Stile didn’t know. He shook his head slightly. Mr. Hale caught the movement, of course he had. “Well we were, and my condolences Stiles, I know you’re parent’s anniversary is coming up soon, with such circumstances I repeat my gratitude for your help.” 

Stiles swallowed before he spoke, “Thank you for your concern.” Stiles pushed back the small lump in his throat threatening to make his voice crack. “It was nice greeting you Stiles, Peter; Sophie wanted me to remind you to get Lydia Stilinski’s autograph.” Stiles turned to the man to catch him making a strained face. “Noted, bye Thomas .” Peter said before the screen faded away.

When everything had gone back to normal, Stiles cleared his throat. “So um, are you going to ask my sister for an autograph?” Peter ignored the smiling young man, he just walked away. However as he walked down the hallway and up the stairs, Stiles took that as an ‘of course I am’. He followed with an excited smile, Lydia was going to squeeze this moment of fame dry.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a mission for my characters lol seriously though, poor Stiles and his period. 
> 
> Thank you eclipselotus for reminding me that I had forgotten to say Stiles only got his periods once every two months. I love you :D


	4. The Color Rose

He watched amazed at the massive spinning circle with arms shooting inward to one enormous sphere. He was only taken out of his astonishment when Allison asked him if Scotty had eaten something he shouldn’t have since the furry puppy had done nothing but yawn in her arms for the past day. He told her no, and that Scotty probably missed running in the high grass and splashing in the Pacific Ocean that was Allison’s backyard at home. Allison simply sighed, “I do to buddy,” She said affectionately as her hand massaged Scotty’s tender head.

“I take it Derek helped with the design of the Hercules?” Stiles asked as they approached it more and more. “Of course” Peter replied with a sly smile, there was the sound of white noise for a second before the screen overflowed the front glass of the ship. “Captain Hale, glad to see you’re back.” A good looking man with dimples and a cheeky grin said. “It’s a pleasure to be back, Danny.” Peter titled his head a little with his response. Danny was cute, Stiles had agreed upon this. “The gates will open momentarily” Danny informed them as Stiles watched him work with something to his side. “Thank you” Captain Hale said out of courtesy.

Lydia was still smiling from when Peter had asked for her autograph with a look of constipation on his face. She had given it to him of course, once she had seen Sophie’s adorable picture that is.

“So how are you feeling?” Allison asked while her finger was being nibbled by Scotty lazily. “Better, the worst has gone by.” Stiles said as his own finger went to tickle at the dog’s nose. “There’s nothing like relief from those things.” Allison half whispered to him. Peter rose an eyebrow at them both oblivious about what they were talking about. Boyd made an uneasy face; Stiles figured it was from remembering when Lydia had told him he had drunk Stiles’ special period juice. It wasn’t like it would hurt Boyd; he’d still get shiny hair, healthy nails, and healthy skin. Stiles held back a snort from remembering Boyd’s response “I don’t have any hair!”  

“Get ready to land back home fellas!” Troy exclaimed from his chair as the ship neared the already open gate. Stiles watched from the glass as the ship passed through the pressure shields and into the large bay where people scurried around below getting ready to receive them.

The ship moved uncomfortably for a little bit, but enough that Stiles had to stabilize himself with the force of his telekinesis. Lydia had done the same thing; Peter shot them a confused look as he held onto his captain’s chair. Allison and Boyd knew what to do and that’s why they were holding onto Stiles and Lydia like it was nothing weird. The ship was back to its non-shaking self in time for Peter not to wonder anymore about the confusing stability of the Stilinski twins.

“Sorry about that.” Peter muttered to them just loud enough for them to hear. The ship landed with a small rumble that was enough for the engineers and staff to get up and start to head for the exit. “Follow me out please.” Erica gestured for them over to where she was. She held up her hand to stop them in time for the ground to hiss open under their feet.

 The ramp descended down to the ground, they followed Erica out into the bay that had much fresher air than the ship, thank goodness. Stiles wondered what had happened to the elevator but figured it was a pick-up and leave sort of thing because the staff was already filing down the heavy ramp slowly.

The backpack on Stiles’ back was light but it bugged him. His lower back was starting to ach dully. He ignored it to instead follow Erica across the large bay. “Captain Hale is going to stay behind and check the ship before he joins us; I’ll just take you to my boss.” Erica said looking over her shoulder.

“Boss? I thought Peter was your boss.”  Boyd asked as he caught up next to her. “He is, but the head man is Thomas Hale, his brother.” Well of course, Stiles thought. They headed for a large rippled steel door with the Hale Enterprises logo on it, it ascended upward surprisingly quiet. Stiles peeked over Boyd’s large shoulder when someone said “Welcome.” He met the green eyes of Thomas Hale who was overtaken by a bright smile. “Stiles!” and when he met the perky sassy hazel eyes of Lydia “Lydia!” Boyd moved out of the way in time to have the tall fit gray streaked man take Stiles in a tight hug, soon Lydia was also added into the crushing embrace. “I haven’t seen you two since you were _two_.”

He set them down gently, but Stiles had focused so quick and hard on Lily not shooting out a body shield that he could only nod. Lydia took over the talking, bless his twin. “Well I think I speak for the both of us when I say that the feeling is mutual.” Lydia wasn’t trying to be sassy or clever, but when someone takes you into a hug like that and smiles at you like they haven’t seen you in _forever_ ; you freak just a little, only a little.

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have invaded your personal space like that. I’m just very surprised to see you both in person. Pictures of you both are next to none existent.” Alright, see? This is why they seemed off in Peter’s ship and their cloths weren’t ‘normal’. Well at least Stiles seemed like that, Lydia already had a plan with Lily and Stiles didn’t want to know what that was. Space fashion was alright but he liked his workout buddies and suits.

“We don’t do much of that.” Stiles said when he was finally able to relax. “Pictures.” Lydia finished for him when Thomas looked confused. The older man smiled once again, “Okay, I don’t know why you don’t. I don’t see anything you both could be embarrassed about. Alright, let’s get down to business.”

Thomas waved them over as he turned to walk fully into the control room. Talk about dial up vs. fiber optics back in the 21st century. Honestly though; the technology he saw around himself was something that made him feel out of place completely. Their control room was clean and all, but the lightly glowing screens were grainy. They were worse than the ones on the ship they had come here on. His fingers itched to get to work but he fought back the urge to repair things.

“The UC has sent me this.” The screens gradually moved to their view. “It’s a notice of possession.”

Lydia pushed her brother aside with a look of horror on her face. “A notice of possession for Earth? Can they do that? Earth belongs to humans; not some asshole with three chins!”

Thomas’s eyebrows shot up along with Erica’s meanwhile Stiles, Boyd, and Allison nodded alongside with Lydia. “I like your determination.” Thomas patted Lydia’s shoulder firmly. “Because that was my exact reaction.” He added with his own excited smile.

“Fortunate for us; I’ve already gotten to work.” Thomas moved around some things that Stiles was not able to follow because honestly; their system was not up to a proper efficiency. “I was looking at all this legal paperwork which I’m sure Peter has showed you…” they took a moment to glance over the paperwork Peter had given them a couple days ago.

“Yes.” Stiles confirmed; he was trying to think of his own solution to this problem but he had none. He felt useless, which was a lot to say because Stiles never felt useless unless he was debating with Lydia over his exercise overloads. “As it turns out, which I am sure you already know; you practically own Earth.” Of course Stiles knew.

“I know in the beginning we supported the dismantling and stripping of Earth, but things are different know. Humans need their native planet; without it there is no place to call our home. Besides that; we can’t live in space forever. We weren’t meant to do that.”

Stiles understood; loss of bones mass, fatigue, radiation, all things that were avoided with Stilinski technology but…not Hale made spaceships. There was an immediate solution and he did not really favor it. They could combine their technologies and leap ahead all those pride filled neighbors of theirs but no. That wouldn’t fix the smugness of the Universal Council or the fact that Earth was the perfect place to grow vegetation, gain raw minerals, and extract water. His planet was just too valuable. Besides; humans didn’t favor planet Earth at the moment. He needed that trust back; he needed their support. It was like Thomas had read his mind.

“We need to prove Earth isn’t a rock to our own kind anymore. I’m willing to help Stiles, we can do this. We can save Earth from being taken and exploited.”

Too much, too soon because a couple days ago Stiles was taking his turn on the checkups and talking to adorable little girls with beautiful names. Now he had to save the planet from being taken from her.

“We have to talk to councilmen Kuzna then.”

Thomas saluted Stiles with a bright smile. “That’s the spirit.”  

Thomas turned to place his hands over the metal table and with a booming voice said “The council people, put us through to the council.”

It didn’t take long, soon a pale man with three chins and a large head appeared with his arms crossed; the overflowing blue cotton court gown made him look like he was armless. When the set of eyes caught sight of Stiles Stilinski; the arms dropped quickly.

“Mr. Stilinski, a pleasure to see you; Thomas, it’s pleasant as well.”

Thomas made a sarcastic grunt but said no more, councilmen Kunza addressed Stiles directly once again. “To what do I owe this pleasure may I ask?”

Time to play the big brother Stiles, you can do this. Stiles took off the backpack (because his back was protesting) but he made it look like he meant business.

“Councilmen Kunza; it has come to my attention that the UC is trying to take possession of my planet.” Everyone in the room tensed as they waited for an answer, but Thomas didn’t, Thomas edged forward on his hands with a smile.

“Yes well, I’ve been told by trustworthy intelligence that the human population does not care of the future of planet A21. Countless have voted for the possession of planet A21 to be transferred to the council.”

“It has a name not a number; it’s called Earth… _council_ men.” This was real annoyance coming out of Stiles’ pink lips. Kunza shifted like a lost child for a moment before he cleared his throat; “Of course, my apologies.”

“Who where these voters, and were they Human?” Lydia was next to Stiles now; her eyes scanned Kunza’s face on the screen meticulously. “Yes, but also inhabitants of Hali, Nabum, and Capricorn.”

Lydia smiled, her head shook and her lips perked right up. “Councilmen.” She spoke firmly; Kunza looked at her with a twitch. Stilinski baby! Feel the force! “Under the law of Planetary Identity, only inhabitants of Earth and Humans are allowed to vote on things such as this.”

Councilmen Kunza froze, “and I did not receive a ballot for this process; neither did the hundreds of Humans still inhabiting Earth. I am sure you are aware that there are humans living on Earth still?”

Kunza nodded quickly, “Yes but they can’t vote; they don’t have legal standing in the UC. They are not registered intergalactic citizens.” Oh hell no. Stiles’ chest filled with anger, but he tired his best to control himself and spoke evenly.  

“They are registered Earth citizens, and this concerns their home. It seems to me that this whole process avoided more legal assembly than I care to mention.” Stiles was trying hard not to concave the metal walls around him. This Nabumian was getting on his last hormonal nerve. “I have only one suggestion. Either you reconsider your actions or I’ll have to take my own.”

Councilmen Kunza finally showed strength in his stance and eyes. “Is that a threat?”

“I’m not fond of your dismissal on my intelligence. I’m not the richest man in the Universe for no reason and Stilinski technology doesn’t outrun yours just for fucks either. I strongly suggest you reconsider your decision councilmen.”

Kunza swallowed, all three chins shivered. “noted.” just like that he was gone and in his place was fuzzy static.

A large hand clapped his shoulder firmly; he turned to see Thomas giving him a sly smile. “I knew you looked like your mother for a reason.”

Stiles smiled shyly as Thomas turned away yelling “You hear the man! Action people, I need to see action.” Thomas was laughing lightly as he too began to get to work on the screens in front of him. Lydia’s cool hand cupped her brother’s burning neck. “You’re temperature is rising Stiles. Calm down.”

He couldn’t let a simple tension filled argument get the best of him but dame it, Stiles thought he lived in the 41st century! “Erica? Can you lead us to our room? I think we’re all a little tired from what just happened.” Erica broke away from a low conversation she was having with Thomas before she smiled and asked them to follow her. They walked out of the control room, Stiles was half dragging his backpack before Boyd took it with a rub of Stiles’ head. Scotty of course was walking behind Stiles smelling the metal floor like he was following a trial. They were walking down hallways with yellowish hued lights that made Stiles’ eye hurt a little. Welcome to artificial lighting.  

They reached a large elevator that went up a total of twenty floors. The doors slid open to see another long hallway with a moving walkway that made them walk at the speed of an Olympic champion. Oh how Scotty had loved it. At the end (which had felt like forever) they stepped out into a nice lobby where a secretary with short hair and kind eyes smiled at them. “Going up.” Erica announced to the lady who nodded before she typed in whatever it was that allowed the elevator to respond. Probably some sort of security thing or something, Stiles didn’t really care. He just wanted a bed and some of that fabulous juice.

If he was tired, it was knocked out of him when the doors slid open so his eyes could grace over sleek floors and high walls of some sort of business center. He could compare it to a corporation building, but it was much nicer and familiar. The walls had that same curve of the ones in his plans. He wanted to build a corporation center back on Earth and now that he had more than enough money he had started some little planning in his head. You’d be surprised how much organization and storage lives in that brain of his. The lighting was brighter; almost like sunlight but still off by more than it should be. It could use a little tinkering.

Erica walked across the spacious floors meanwhile Stiles and the rest followed. “Isaac” she greeted a handsome man in the same Hale suit as her behind a floating desk. “Erica! What’s up?” But when the curious eyes of the curly haired boy landed on Stiles and his group; his mouth dropped. “It’s them.” He whispered it like it was a secret. “Magnificent observation skills Isaac, can you please call Edward? They need to get to their residence.”

“Right, sorry.” The Isaac guy brought up the same grainy screen, “Edward? The Stilinskis and company are here” Stiles couldn’t see who Isaac was talking to but Edward? He surly didn’t mean Edward Hale. “He said he was already on his way; his dad called him.”

Erica thanked Isaac who watched after them as they left to the front open doors of the building. The actual living interior of the Hercules center was what he mostly expected. They stepped out onto a sidewalk that might have been fifteen feet wide with steel cable railings so no one could fall of into the depth. Naturally Stiles went over to the railing and looked down into the abyss that was the bottom (or top?) Of the Hercules living center. Except there was no black bottom, there was grass and fields of flowers, forests even. He was astonished by that; it must have been a new addition or something because he sure didn’t hear about this. He looked up and saw the slightly clear expansive curved ceiling; you could somewhat see the blackness of space but the ceiling had a film of soft light that prevent the full impact. Overall the lighting inside was like the lighting inside the building they had just come out from.

 _“Step back Stiles”_ Lily spoke for the first time since they had gotten here and it made Stiles jump a little but he stepped back from the railings. “Where is everyone?” Stiles asked when he was back next to Erica, “On the lower levels, this is the authority level.”

At the end of her response, a swift car sped over the air so perfectly Stiles was reminded of his model-A. With a closer look he noticed it _was_ his model-A. The tireless floating car with the sleek white metal and thin crystal structured windshields stopped next to the steel cable railings. The door  slip open upward into the top of the car, a man just as tall as Stiles stepped out with Thomas’s eyes and lightly tanned skin (They must have a sun generator or something). He wasn’t wearing a Hale suit like Erica or Isaac were, but a slim gray shirt with the Hale logo on the shoulder. His pants were clutching and white, “You guys made it! Sorry, my names Edward.” Stiles had only flinched a little at the excited loud greeting.

Stiles took a second to figure out the handsome man was talking to him and that the extended hand was for him, so Stiles took it and shook it awkwardly. “We’ve met once before you know.” Edward said as he took everyone’s luggage and threw it into the back of the model-A. “Are you talking to me?” Lydia asked. Scotty was in her arms now licking her fingers happily. “I’m talking to the both of you, but I was four and you were both two. My sister Laura was eleven, but Derek was eight so they probably remember you better than I do.”

Erica interrupted Edward by muttering something in his ear which made him nod at her once before he turned back to Lydia. “Alright guys, in the car you go.”

 Another door slid upward out of what looked like nowhere but Stiles knew, oh he _knew_. Erica cleared her throat, Scotty barked at the car before he ran off the sidewalk and into the back with a breezy leap. Allison almost died. She followed with her hands clutching at her chest; Stiles hadn’t noticed the steel railings roll to the side to make a break.

“He’ll take you to your residence and you can rest.” Erica said with her warm hand patting Stiles’ shoulder, huh?

He didn’t ask her what she meant because well he _did_ want to rest. He was following Boyd and Lydia into the back but it was full so he had to take the passenger seat. Erica waved as the steel railings rolled back to connect once again, without warning the car dropped but did a full 180 as it flew lower into the levels. Finally Stiles noticed the actual people and the real life buzzing of the Hercules center.

It looked like a city street, but no street, only sidewalks with steel railings and flying cars. He caught sight of some other vehicles him and Lydia had invented; but most were Hale made or made by other competing companies. His gaze was on the sidewalks lined with stores or apartments that were all softly lit and beautiful. He really had underestimated the Hales. “My brother is good competition, am I right?” Edward asked when he noticed Stiles looking at the buildings.

“Who?” Stiles asked. He didn’t look away because he had caught sight of a park filled with trees and playgrounds. He remembered building those playgrounds when he was on his period three years ago (he had a horrible week, he longed for kids the whole time; it was a nightmare).

“He helped plan and invent most of this stuff, like that.” Edward pointed at sun generators placed every couple miles, Stiles knew their purpose, and humans needed at least some sunlight radiation to produce vitamin D. Only a little though; with the fading of spinning spheres; the sun generator turned off.  The pedestrians gave it one glance, Stiles caught a chubby toddler wave ‘bye’ to it before she had to turn around and follow her mother.

However Stiles noticed their own mark on the Hercules center, the thrusters Hercules used were defiantly Stilinski. So was the metal alloys used to build it, the pressure shields, the gravity generators, and all of the essentials. He didn’t know why they didn’t just buy the proper light generators; he knew he didn’t make his hologram technology for sale so he couldn’t blame them for that. Or their systems. All in all, Derek Hale was actually decent competition.

“I guess he is.” Stiles said with a faint smile to Edward. “Plus we’re all werewolves so he’s got that over you.” Edward teased, Stiles rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

 _“It feels good to be somewhere familiar_ ” said Lily from the speakers inside the vehicle. “What the…” Edward’s brow furrowed with confusion.

“Lily, what are you doing?” Stiles asked as he waved his hand in front of him; velvety screens shot out from the front windshield. “Wow! How did you do that?” Edward wasn’t looking at the nonexistent street anymore. That was okay, the car went into auto the moment he had completely taken his attention away from driving.

 _“I’m just relaxing in the model-A’s system, my coding was getting really cramped up in those tiny trackers of yours.”_ Scotty barked at Lily’s voice joyfully. _“Missed you too sweetheart.”_

Edward was still looking confused, “This is Lily, and she’s my assistant.” Stiles introduced her with a fond look in his eyes.

 _“Nice to meet you Edward Hale, you’re cuter in person.”_ Edward smiled but the confused thing his eyebrows were doing were still present. “How are you doing that? My own assistant is integrated in the vehicle. What happened to it?”

There was a pause and then _“UNAUTHROIZED BREACH. UNAUTHROIZED BREACH. UNAUTHRORIZED BREACH.”_  But the robot voice faded with a choke, _“He’s still here, I just put him down for a little nap.”_

The model-A slowed down to stop next to a large spacious house with a forest as a backyard, Stiles slit his eyes and the ceiling of the car went transparent. Since when had they gone all the way to the bottom?

“What in the heck? How are you doing this?” Edward asked with his hands feeling the invisible ceiling. “Man, looks like you haven’t experience the full potential of the model-A.” Boyd smirked at Edward, Stiles turned to see his sister and two best friends lying over the bed the whole back seat section of the car had turned into. “I can see that” Edward said with his mouth slightly ajar.

He should have read the owner’s manual; Lydia had explained everything in there. They got out of the model- A and Lily had protested getting back inside the trackers but she gave in after Stiles said ‘pretty please’. Stiles look up into the distance where the busy life of Hercules was actually happening. He looked around the grass lands and saw more homes but the closest one looked a bit far away; maybe this was the suburbs?

“Most people live here on the ground, up there’s business and city.” Edward had caught Stiles looking up at the distant buildings; the bottom of it was bright like the sky would have been back on Earth. “So you guys _did_ take my advice?”

Edward smirked at Stiles while he threw his backpack over his shoulder. “Yes, we did. Thank you.” Stiles was only trying to be playful but the genuine smile Edward had given him made Stiles smile back just as bright. “Hey you!” came a humorous voice from the front glass door. “Ed, introduce me.” A woman with flowing wavy black hair and clear eyes held her hand out to Stiles.

“Stiles, this is my sister Laura. Laura this is Stiles and Lydia Stilinski. That’s Allison Argent and Vernon Milton Boyd.” Boyd held out his hand after Laura had released Stiles’, “Just call me Boyd, please.” Laura gave a firm nod, “No problem, Boyd.”

“Don’t be strangers kids, get inside!” Now this voice was older, however it had power that Stiles admired. She looked like a wine aged just the right amount. Her lips glowed with rose and her hair looked like it had been as dark as Laura’s once. Her eyes were clear; very beautiful. When they glanced up to the city center, it reflected back in the black of her pupil. Like if she had been looking at the blue sky of Earth. Her walk was brisk and her gown suited the knowledge Stiles knew the women hid behind her eyes. “You both sure grew up.” She smiled, Stiles wondered for a moment how his own mother would look like if she was alive. She’d be beautiful, he knew this. As if the women could feel his sudden shot of sadness, she patted his cheek.

“You okay dear? You look starved, come on in I’ve made lunch!” the excitement and vibes of confidence reached for Stiles like needy hands; all he could do was follow her inside. They were all walking up the steps to the metal framed crystal glass house when a shriek of wonder caught them off guard. “Lydia Stilinski, its Lydia Stilinski aunty Lizzie!” The five year old girl practically blurred past Stiles and slammed into an unexpected Lydia who out of instinct wrapped her arms around the little girl.

“Sophie! It’s rude to jump on people like that.” The little girl’s aunt had to practically rip Sophie of a Lydia that was red of shock and embarrassment. “But aunty Lizzie! It’s Lydia _Stilinski!”_

“I can see that.” the woman looked thin but that must have been to fool people because she was doing a pretty good job with an excited five year old. “Fine.” Sophie huffed out a breath that made her light brown hair flutter over her forehead. Laura laughed lightly before patting the little girl on the head, “I’m sure Miss. Stilinski will answer all your questions after she’s rested and has eaten a proper meal.” With those words Laura lifted little Sophie up onto her feminine but surprisingly strong shoulders. Sophie was all giggles. These women were bionic.

Lydia was still a little flustered when they walked into the softly light marble and stainless steel kitchen. “Now if you all just sit, I can feed you four.” Stiles knew the woman’s name, he surly did because she _must_ be Elizabeth Hale, wife of Thomas Hale but he had imagined her to look ‘rougher’. He had read up on her profile, the mother of three had serviced the Human Army and faced creatures from the planet Xs more than once. This lady was fierce. She was a great cook too. Stiles was eating the ‘Italian’ style pasta like the Twinkies they had stopped producing back in 2012. Of course he had reproduced them; they were great when he had the craving.  

“Hello there mom.” The man was tall, really what was going on? He didn’t resemble the Hales though, his eyes were dark brown and his hair was blonde. When he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and then went over and kissed Laura on the lips, Stiles understood. “This is Roderick, he’s my fiancé.” Laura gestured from Stiles’ group to Roderick.  “Nice to meet you.” Boyd greeted.

Stiles couldn’t do much of talking; he was eating like it was his last moment alive. His period was evil. Stiles just nodded before he swallowed, “Nice to meet you dude.” He smiled before he went back to stuffing his face. He knew he could thank his workouts for keeping him thin but his metabolism was that of a horse…a genetically enhanced fucking horse.

Laura left them alone to eat while Sophie was practically dragged away. Lydia was already melting at the puppy eyes the child was throwing at her mercilessly. “How was the trip?” Elizabeth spoke up, her palms rested on her chin and her eyes racked over the four of them. “I can still smell fresh air on the four of you, it’s faint but it’s still there.” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Right, werewolves.

“It was pleasant.” Allison spoke with her fingers massaging Scotty’s head. “How do you know what fresh air from Earth smells like?” Allison asked. Her own eyes were now curious. “The last time I smelled it was when our family went to visit Rose’s.” Stiles heart sank, Lydia next to him stiffened quickly.

“You’re mother was astonishing Stiles and Lydia, but I’m sure you know that. If it wasn’t for your grandparents, Hale Enterprises wouldn’t have happened. Well, you’re dad convinced your grandfather of giving us a boost.”

Stiles knew what she was talking about, the Hales needed better technology to fly in space. Their technology just wouldn’t do; so they had asked his grandfather for help. He’d granted it, in part to keep Earth safe from the once greedy father of Thomas Hale but also to help evacuate the dying planet.

“Are we done?” Elizabeth asked with rosy lips spread into a smile as she picked up the thin steel plates. He reminded himself that his hologram technology wasn’t available to the public. If it had been, the plates would have built like blocks out of the marbled table. They would have been solid and durable holograms. All this advanced Stilinski residency and no actual advancement. He wiped his mouth with cotton made napkin. Cotton, fancy, and expensive.

“Harris will lead you to your rooms.” Elizabeth spoke into the room; since he was signaled, a holographic man erupted from the ground in grainy pixels. “Follow me.” He was transparent and green-ish. Not to mention his built on scowl. Whoever made him must have really hated their job. Yet Stiles looked around the scowl and grimace of the holographic butler as he lead them behind the kitchen and across the living room where Sophie threw Lydia longing looks. The stairs were soft to his feet; he took pride in that feature of his home design. Everyone liked comfortable stairs against hard hurtful ones.

Stiles was handed his backpack by Boyd who was gestured to his room; Stiles was eventually the last one following a dull looking Harris. “This is your room; Mr. Thomas Hale insisted you get a nice view. Even Sir Derek likes this room to just look out the window. Of course the family bedrooms are on the third floor.” Harris was very negative, Stiles wanted to set Lily on him.

Stiles turned the knob on the door with a smile; he knew a bed awaited his longing body. He didn’t expect to meet the clear surprised eyes of a man with black hair and groomed Greek statue statues stubble. Harris took one look from Stiles to Derek; “Have a pleasant afternoon.” He said in monologue before he vanished back into the ground. Stiles stood in the door way awkwardly with his backpack hanging off one shoulder.

Derek turned around fully in his sleek suit that had the Hale logo glowing on the collar. His folded arms dropped when Stiles soft blue lighted suit rippled out into a long sleeved pajama shirt and sweats. “You must be Stiles.” Derek inferred, his smile was bright and the teeth adorable – oh god no.

Stiles walked over to the inviting bed and dropped his annoying backpack. “Yes, and you must be Derek.” Stiles smiled back out of politeness, “Well it’s nice to meet you.” Derek held out his hand once he was done talking. Stiles took it to give Derek Hale a firm Stilinski handshake. “Sorry for intruding like this, as you can see…the view is beautiful.” Derek let go of Stiles’ hand to gesture out the crystal window that had smoothed out and become transparent. “I don’t blame you.” Stiles smiled.

There were fields of grass and flowers but Stiles saw the limit of the greenery all the way at the end of the curved wall. It was a far ways away but he could still tell what real horizon was and what wasn’t. He was an expert on Earth. “I should go, again; sorry for intruding like this.” Stiles waved Derek’s apology away. “No problem, this is your home not mine.”

“Well you invented it.” Derek complemented with a shy smile. “I didn’t invent that.” Stiles pointed out towards the fields. Derek swallowed and nodded shyly before he spoke again. “I should go; it was nice meeting you Stiles.” The tall handsome otherworldly gorgeous man walked out of Stiles’ room with an upright stance and upmost strong posture.

“Nice meeting you too, Derek.” Stiles nodded at the man who stopped in the door way and cleared his throat before he kept walking. Once Derek was gone, Stiles let some concentration slip out of mind and close the door of his room. He fell back onto the soft comfortable bed with a sigh of harmony. Erica was right, he needed rest. _“Oh my, he was so cute, you saw what I saw right? Tell me you saw what I saw Stiles.”_

Stiles covered his face while the soft artificial sunlight lay over his hand. “I saw Lily, I saw. He has a fiancé just like Laura or did you forget? Anyway, he’s not my type.”

_“WHAT?”_

“You heard me Lily; now help me make some of that period juice so I can go to sleep nice and oblivious of my bodily functions.”

Stiles _almost_ felt her fly out of his tracker and into the confines of the systems in his room. The juice floated out of his backpack and the covers on the bed were sliding down already.

That was Lily, but the bed sheets were all him. He took the juice in his relaxed hand.

_“That fiancée of his is a lucky lady. He’s a fine specimen of a man. Did you see his eyes? I’ve never seen such bright things, sweetheart your eyes are gorgeous too but his eyes…oh my coding.”_

Stiles tucked the juice back into his backpack with a roll of his eyes. “Why did I make you so aware of your sexuality?”

_“Because you did it on purpose dear, you know you did.”_

“Hmhm.” Stiles mumbled as he fell back onto the pillows, his back would sing him an opera if it could speak. “Let me sleep Lily.”

 _“Fine.”_ Lily melted into the system in his room and Stiles knew this because his tracker remained void of her presence. “Don’t wonder off too far.” Stiles cautioned her, _“Sleep, you said you were going to go to sleep.”_

“Whatever.”Stiles half laughed, he closed his eyes. _“I’m going to go check on the Greek god named Derek Hale. You sleep. Kate Argent, that’s his fiancé. I love the internet.”_

“Oh so we’re calling it the ‘internet’ now?”

 _“SLEEP you sassy boy!”_ But she had a tone of humor in her voice. Stiles fell asleep with a smile on his face and his cheeks slightly flushed from eating and drinking his juice.

    

                                                                        

 

(Derek Hale of Hale Enterprises)                                                                                                            (Stiles Stilinski of Stilinski Corporation)                                                                                                             

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KATE ARGENT IS WHAT!? oh my... 
> 
> And Omare+en+la+Cochera I would NEVER let this die :D . As far as the update scheduale I don't know yet but it shouldn't be more than two weeks at a time (I hope, my life is crazy). And thanks for the words of cheer, that was so awesome! :D


	5. Schemes

Derek Hale had expected a scrawny boy with a head of messy hair. He expected unpolished posture mingled with exhausted eyes. Well, the exhausted expression was visible but everything else was  _far_ from his expectations. He expected his competition to be the messy twenty one year old kid he imagined. Of course he had tried his best to imagine what Stiles Stilinski would look like; the only ones who had ever seen him all grown up were his uncle Peter and his father. However the only times they saw him were during business calls; they were calls that dealt with utilities and machinery. They never dealt with the future of his common species.

What he didn’t expect was how beautiful Stiles Stilinski would be. He had a buzz cut that wasn’t common at all in the 41st century. Stiles had big, liquid brown doe eyes. He had only ever seen deer in videos they showed at the university about native Earth species. The  _man_  standing in the doorway with heavy lid eyes and smooth pink lips had caught Derek by ultimate surprise.

That glowing lightly tanned Earth sun skin was mesmerizing. The bursts of warm roses on his cheeks made Derek all squishy inside. How could he forget those lips? He couldn’t; he had looked at them for an extra second or so before the man had spoken. What had Derek said, “You must be Stiles”? He definitely said something because Stiles was answering in a pleased smile. Was Derek smiling? He couldn’t really feel himself present anymore; Derek no longer existed because smiles like Stiles’ were rare. Big, wide, and lively smiles were hard to find around here sometimes. Not even Laura smiled like that often enough and Kate, Kate only smiled when something pleased her wishes. Right! Kate!

Derek shook that fucking amazing hand and gave it a dame firm squeeze to bring himself back to reality. Derek needed to talk, he needed to distract himself. “Sorry for intruding like this, as you can see…the view is beautiful.” He was still holding on to that warm hand, he needed to let that wonder go. Derek immediately gestured out the window at the fields of flowers and grass. Stiles nodded at his explanation of the view (which was great, Derek really did like the view).

Dame it, Derek needed to watch his mouth. He was about to make a clean escape and Stiles was polite. He was polite and humble to remind Derek that this was  _Derek’s_ home and that everything was alright. Of course, Derek had to complement the guy by reminding Stiles that  _he_  was the one who invented the design. There was a small flare in Stiles’ eyes but Derek had caught every frame.

Now he was fucked because Stiles had complimented him back. Oh boy was Derek trying hard to breathe right.  _You’re a werewolf Derek! Get it together!_ His throat had gone dry so his best response was a swallow and a stale nod. Derek wanted out. Derek wanted to run out of the room and reevaluate his life choices. Alright, Derek knew that he had a thing for men but it was never a big problem. No one cared if you were gay so he never hid it ever since he discovered it at the age of eight. However now? Now it had really hit him hard and merciless.

So Derek excused himself but remembered his manners and told Stiles it was nice meeting him. He was so close to freedom, the door was right  _there_. “Nice meeting you too, Derek.”  Oh no, his body froze for only a second before he cleared his throat and kept walking.

It was a fast pace; a pace fast enough that he bumped into Stephanie who rubbed her nose. “Derek, what are you  _doing_?” she asked with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. It would have been funny due to her crash induced nasal voice but Derek was nervous. Derek was shaking.

“Nothing.” Derek lied. Good thing he had mastered the art of heart control. Yet Stephanie put her hands on her hips and shook her head. “I know you’re lying. Look at your face; you never get blank faced unless you’re trying hard to hide something.”

The muscled man in the suit name Derek Hale huffed. He pushed past his aunt with a frowning scowl and a low chest growl. “And now you’re scowling  _and_  growling  _and_ walking away…did you finally realize Kate is selfish?” Stephanie had a joking face on, but she meant it and that only made Derek ignore her as he walked down the stairs. Stephanie huffed but quickly leaned over the softly lit railings. As Derek walked across the living room Stephanie spoke evenly after him.

“Or did you finally fall in love with a man? Please tell me you did. I have fabulous ideas for matching suits and color schemes for the wedding. Peter thinks it’s great and even your  _dad_. Derek, come on Derek come back. Come back Derek!” but Stephanie was laughing as Derek turned into the kitchen; she happily walked up the stairs with her long curls bouncing behind her.

However Derek wasn’t so pleased with Stephanie’s jokes. He was actually a little disgruntled with his family at the moment. He was going to marry Kate Argent; he knew who the Argents had been. To his and Kate’s defense, the Argents weren’t hunters anymore. A prime example would be Allison Argent; or not really. Allison had run away from home when she was twelve and took the internship at the Stilinski’s but she was doing well. Allison worked for a corporation that focused on doing  _good_  so yea, the Argents had changed. 

Derek was pleased with himself and with his choice of Kate. Kate was a strong women, she was determined and smart. She was an ideal woman in his eyes and he loved her. Derek reached into the tall opaque fridge. His hand passed the cool liquid glass so his fingers could wrap around fresh water. “You met Stiles?” asked the voice behind him; a bark followed. Derek turned to have his eyes land on Allison with Scotty wagging his tail around her feet.

“Yes I have.” Derek answered with a swift drink of his water. “You look good.” Derek gestured to Allison in the fitting Stilinski suit. “Come on Derek, don’t act like I’m a stranger” and then Allison was hugging him like a relative she hadn’t seen in a long time. Derek hugged her back firmly before he let her go to look at her. “You’ve grown up big and beautiful; Kate might have competition for the prettiest girl in the family?”

Allison snorted slightly before she walked around the island in the kitchen and perched on the soft chair. “I don’t think she would agree.” Allison had her hands tugging at the elastic band holding her high ponytail in place. Derek watched as she took it off and wore it on her wrist like a bracelet. “Don’t say that Al, when you ran away…” but Allison had stiffened at the nickname. “No one’s called me Al since I was twelve; that name makes me uncomfortable.”

Derek nodded dryly before he cleared his throat and spoke. “They all missed you, they missed you a lot especially your mother. When are you going to go down and visit them?” but Allison had been caught on the word ‘mother’. It had been  _ten_ years since she had seen her mother. After what had happened all she wanted to do was leave and never come back. She had been nervous the whole flight here; at least back on Earth she knew what she was doing. Back on Earth she knew what she wanted. Here….not so much.

“I’ll see them soon. When is my aunt going to come over?” her voice was barren of emotion. Derek was in awe at the young women; one moment she was smiling and being gentle to only become thick as steel the next.

“She’ll most likely come over later tonight.” But no, Allison was tired and she had waited for her friends to fall asleep so she could talk to Derek alone. Stiles knew she had a past with the Hales but Stiles didn’t know what that past was. Allison Argent had lived her on Hercules for twelve years before she had run away. In those twelve years the Argents had become close friends with the Hales and werewolves on Hercules. Not all was always peachy but apparently things had gotten peachy enough because an Argent was now engaged to a werewolf and not just any werewolf a  _Hale_ werewolf. 

“What made my grandfather change his mind?” Allison asked, Derek avoided eye contact so he stared at Scotty sitting on the floor with his tongue stuck out and happy. “Times changed.” Derek answered in a definite voice, times  _did_ change. They had changed for the better in his opinion and maybe now Allison could stay and not go back to Earth.

“I hope so, the faster we get this over with, the faster I get to go home.” Right, Derek wanted to slap himself over the head. The only reason Allison was even here was because the goal was to move people  _back_ to Earth. Allison would no doubt move back to Earth along with…Stiles…and Stiles’ sister Lydia and that other man that came with them.

Well he had tried, Derek knew how much Kate missed Allison but he couldn’t force the girl to stay. Neither could her own family so the only thing left to do was to at least get Allison to talk to them. Derek would try to make this happen, it would make Kate happy.

\--

The small creature was being held gently. It cooed softly as its tail held on gingerly to a metal glove covered finger.

 A small row of sharp teeth tried to bite through but couldn’t find any purchase. To this; the baby Xzapator growled with its eyes still sealed. “Don’t worry, I have some juicy meat in store for you.” As if it could understand the human voice, the baby Xzapator used all four arms to hug the hand. The deadly alien beast was pet by free fingers.

\--

Stiles got up with a stretched. His arms reached for the sky as he half moaned into the morning. A good night’s sleep did him good. However the rapid knocking on his door did him bad. “Get up Stiles; you have a meeting with the Hales in thirty minutes!”

He loved his sister, but sometimes….”I’m up.” He groaned into his hands.

He rarely did what he was about to do but lazy mornings were always good timing. He yawned once before sitting up in bed, Stiles blinked a couple times to fully awake himself. He rubbed his hands together before clapping a couple times and rolling his neck. With a slow blink the whole room was filled with pressure for only second. The next thing that happened could be described as just pure laziness.

Stiles drifted off of his bed, literally. He used his telekinesis to float his tired ass out of bed and into the bathroom. Back on his bed, his backpack was unzipping itself so a new suit could come out and lay over the already made sheets. “There we go…” Stiles mumbled to himself as his feet touched the floor of the shower.

_“So many people wish to have the gift that you and your sister possess. This is how you use yours?”_

“Don’t judge me Lily, I am unique and I myself am a gift to humanity. I can do whatever I please with my own powers.” But Stiles was half smiling before the warm water splashed over his flushed face. With quick hands he removed his special tampon and swooshed it into the trashcan in the bathroom.  _“Are you feeling better?”_

“Much better, I think my period might just be over.” Stiles could finally eat right again and run as much as he wanted.

“ _Well that was fast; I guess your body is still getting used to your man-cycle.”_

Stiles snorted at Lily’s word choice. “It’s been around ten years Lily. My body should already be adapted. I just think my body is giving me a break, a much needed break.”

Stiles took the bodywash out of the antigravity compartment next to him. He placed his tracker there so it could be safe from the water. Nothing would actually happen to it if it got wet but he didn’t like taking showers with it. The vibrant smell of the bodywash sizzled his senses and like a bubble being bust, he sighed with relief. “I hope today is a good day, I hope councilmen Kunza became a sensible being and reconsiders.”

_“I am positive that he will, you did scare him just the right amount.”_

“ I shoulder have drop kicked him while I was at it.” Stiles rinsed his hair of the organic shampoo. It left his hair smelling like a batch of roses but he knew it would eventually fade. Usually it would smell ‘Stile-y’ afterwards or so Lydia said it would.

_“I think Mr. Derek Hale is just going to introduce you to his staff and trusted officials. I mean you do have to get to know them all.”_

“Could you run the list by me?” Stiles asked as he gave his body one last wash.  _“Duh.”_ Lily responded with what sounded like a smirk in her voice. Stiles only rolled his eyes.

 _“Okay, there’s Jackson Whittemore. He’s your age but he is a Capricornian thus deadly handsome. He is part of Derek’s circle of trusted soldiers. Erica belongs in that circle but you already met her, and Isaac. There’s also Scott McCall. Not a bright one.”_ The way Lily had mentioned Scott McCall got Stiles curious. Sensing Stiles’ emotion, Lily produced a hologram screen. “Oh boy…” Stiles whispered as he held back a grin. He viewed Scott’s intelligence tests with a shake of his head.

“So he doesn’t have the highest IQ, those tests are subjective. He’s smart enough to be part of Derek’s inner circle so there must be something extraordinary about him.”

Lily was silent.

“Oh  _come_ on, anything?” Stiles pushed for Lily to respond.  _“He is a magnificent fighter and has a sweet heart.”_ Lily admitted with a sigh.

“Hmmm, he reminds me of a certain puppy.  Moving on then, is there anyone else?” Stiles asked as he turned off the warm water before placing his tracker back on. 

 _“There’s_   _Danny Mahealani, he’s real cute.”_

“Oh, I know Lily, I know.”

Lily laughed as Stiles dried himself. “What? He  _is_ cute” Stiles defended himself.  _“Yea, he is.”_

Stiles Stilinski slipped on his clean suit while his used one was thrown into his backpack. He would be able to clean it later. The suit zipped itself as Stiles rolled his neck. “Lily? Are we going to take the same transportation as Derek Hale and is Lydia also joining us?”

_“Yes and DUH!”_

“Really? You’re going to answer me like that?” Stiles looked at the ceiling as he spoke as if it was Lily’s face. His liquid eyes were slits of humor.  _“You asked for it, of course you’re sister is going to join you. She didn’t come here on vacation.”_

Stiles sighed as he walked to the door, “I  _wish_ that was the reason we were here…” he opened it to reveal a stunned looking Derek Hale. Stiles arched an eyebrow with his lips slightly parted. However inside…he was dreading the fact that Derek might have heard the last part of his conversation with Lily. They looked at each other until Lydia was heard from downstairs. “Guys, hurry up!”

Derek didn’t move, his eyes were glued to Stiles’. It was Stiles who cleared his throat and spoke. “Shall we go?” he asked as he shut the door behind himself gently. Derek snapped out of his thoughts before gesturing ahead of Stiles. “After you, please.”

Hm. This man was intriguing to Stiles. There was definitely something behind those glorious eyes that Stiles was itching to know. The potential of Derek Hale was almost tangible. Underneath all the manners and shy smiles Stiles sensed another man. He just didn’t know who that man was, or at least not yet.

Stiles glanced behind himself at Derek as they walked down the stairs. When he looked back in front of himself it was to meet the wide hazel eyes of Stephanie. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she looked at Stiles and then at Derek. Edward was there and he greeted Stiles with a bright smile. “You look good, you look well rested” he said as Stiles reached them. “I feel well rested” Stiles replied but was distracted by the brilliant excited smile of Stephanie Hale.

“Hey, my name is Stephanie Trueheart. I’m Elizabeth Hale’s sister. I know…I’m young and glorious.” All this was said as the girl who was about Stiles’ age or even  _younger_ shook his hand enthusiastically. “ I was a surprise to both my parents, kind of rare these days.”

Stiles smiled at Stephanie, she seemed like someone he would absolutely get along with. “Enough conversation, we’ve got work to do.” Laura said as she took her aunt like a child and led her out of the house with her. Where they all coming along?

“Stop! Wait, please wait.” Stephanie plead as she pulled herself free of her niece and rushed over to Derek. With a finger held up to dramatically catch her breath, Stephanie stood up slowly.

“Derek,  _ohhh_  Derek…” she said in a disapproving voice. Everyone watched what she would do next. Laura tried to keep a smile off her face meanwhile Edward nudged her arm with his own contained grin. Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Boyd and even Scotty all stood waiting.

“You didn’t tell me he was  _marvelously gorgeous!”_ Derek went flat faced but Stephanie was flailing her arms at Stiles. “There is definitely competition for being the prettiest!” Stephanie would never stop eavesdropping.  

Stiles looked at her jazz hands with confusion, what?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some love to all of you for reading this <3 <3 <3 <3 :D


	6. Don't Let It Control You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, my beta and I are going to spend some time fixing up my stories. The next update... I honestly don't know when it'll be up. Hopefully it won't be more than three weeks :D THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, It really means a lot.

 

“The Earth is more than four and half billion years old. Its core is made up of solid iron and nickel alloys. Humanity, at its most primitive, has existed for over two and a half million years. Weather patterns have been recovered and will change with the evermore continental drift. All this will seize to exist when our sun stops its nuclear reactions and dies,” Stiles said matter of fact while Derek waited with an awkward nod. 

“Which won’t happen for roughly another five billion years,” Derek finished. “Exactly, humanity will have their home for five billion more years; how we will look in that future…I don’t know. However I hope that our home makes it to be ten billion years old.” A small frown sprouted on Stiles’ lips, Derek tried not looking.  

“You mean nine…” Derek said with his finger raised slightly in inquiry. “No Derek, I’m rounding up to ten,” Stiles gave the man a blank look before he handed him his data storage. Derek cleared his throat because he had caught Laura’s raised eyebrow.  Wordlessly, Derek placed the odd looking crystal on the large sleek black table. “What are you going to show us Stiles?” Laura asked from over where she was standing next to her father.

“Before we can even defend our home, we must learn about it.”  Stiles would have to work with the Hale technology at his disposal. Luckily, his technology was adaptive so the small blue orb was able to rise from the reflective black table. Before anyone could take a breath to ask what it was, the orb exploded into simulations, data, numbers, and lights. Stiles got right to work with his hands reaching and organizing the holograms neatly.

“Pop quiz,” he spoke to the silent room, “When did the first eukaryotes rise from evolution?” There was silence but Stiles caught the small smile on his sister’s face. “Two thousand nine hundred million years ago...approximately,” Stiles’s eyes moved to Laura who smiled back at him with eagerness. “Yes and how was the moon formed?”

“The theory of collisions still stands; it involves a massive body colliding with Earth. The theory states that the moon is the debris of that collision.” Derek had straightened up to answer Stiles’ question. Stiles smiled at him briefly as small orbs shot out from the middle of the table, the lights in the room dimmed. “Excellent, what caused the clumping of the debris?”

“Gravity…of course, as the debris combined to form the moon, the mass fell into orbit,” Stiles nodded at Derek. “Tell me Derek, if I put you on the moon, would you go crazy since you’re a werewolf?”

There were small giggles from Stephanie but everyone else waited for Derek to respond.

“No, it’s all relative. On Earth, if there was a full moon, I would most definitely have the urge to shift. It’s biological heritage that I share with the common wolf. If I were sent out to space the moon would only be a celestial body to me and the urge would no longer exist. Much like gravity gets weaker as I fly out from a planet into the vacuum of space.”

Stiles was impressed, he nodded gently as he pulled up a model of their home planet. He so tenderly let the celestial vibrant blue hologram slip from his fingers onto the middle of the table. The planet grew until it was large enough for them to analyze adequately. “This is Earth…well…not really.” Stiles slit his eyes for only a second, the hologram went full color. _“This_ is actually how Earth looks. Its land masses are brown where vegetation is less common while some are covered in green like here,” he pointed at the top of South America where his base was located. 

“Those brown patches, however, are natural. They’re desserts, plains, and mountains.” Stiles turned the planet so what once was the United States was shown to the group. “The Rocky Mountains for example, as you can see the land around them is brown not green. However recently, more forest and plants have grown. What once was Las Vegas is now dessert and California is as green as ever. All the materials used to build civilization have been recycled. They are stored in the Stilinski facility where Dr. Deaton is stationed. The materials are at the ready to use at any given moment; however only for environmentally friendly building.”

Thomas seemed to grow more and more curious as Stiles continued to speak. Derek watched Stiles as well, he watched as Stiles smiled when he mentioned the animals. He also watched Stiles’ eyes go thoughtful when he spoke of a specific panther. “The planet has gone through too much abuse, but we’ve nursed it back to health.” Derek was ready to speak; he was ready to assure Stiles that they would help him keep it that way. He was so close but the door to the room slid open and a familiar voice gasped.

 “Look how pretty it looks again, so shiny and new!” Kate walked past Stephanie and when she walked past Laura she ignored her. “So much potential.” She cooed innocently as her hand reached to touch the hologram.

Stiles stomach twisted, he felt his hands fists in time for the hologram to shrink away from her touch. The planet turned back into a blue orb before it zoomed to float in front of Stiles’ lower stomach. “You’re right, it has much potential,” Stiles watched a play of emotion run through the women’s face. She finally settled on a smile, her hands gripped at the black table as she leaned over it. “You must be Stiles, I’m...”, “Kate Argent, I know, you’re Allison’s aunt,” Kate raised her smooth eyebrow at him before she turned to glance at her niece. “Yes, I am.”

Finally Thomas broke the tension seeping dangerously in the room, “Kate, Stiles was just showing us his plan for the recovery of Earth.” Kate turned to him in her slim suit, her finger twirled around a loose curl. “Did we lose it to the council already?” she asked, Stiles’ mouth went sour. “No,” he said, his fingers wrapped around the small bright blue Earth almost desperately. “That won’t happen, not as long as I live.” That’s when Kate Argent turned with wide eyes at him; her hands were at her hips as she perked her lips. “That’s a very honorable thing to say.”

Lydia walked up next to Stiles so she could put her hand over her brother’s. “It’s alright.” She assured him but Stiles pressed the blue Earth closer to his stomach.

“Why not just give it to them? I mean, the planet could provide food and materials for further progress. It’s not like Earth was treated any better fifty years ago,” that hit a nerve. “So just revert back to the mindless greed we had to clean up?” Stiles fingers tightened around the hologram with his words.  Kate stepped back but only by a little, Derek stepped up to take her face in his hands.

“We’ll talk later, now is not the best time. Go home, my mom should be there. Talk to her for a while until I get back,” Stiles tried to piece Derek and her together. Yet he couldn’t, she was looking at Stiles with a fire in her eyes that only spelled bad news to him. It was as if Derek wasn’t even kissing her cheek and murmuring something loving into her ear.

“Come on, you aren’t even suppose to be here. Leave.” Laura gestured to the door but Kate kept ignoring her. “I’ll see you at home,” she said with a smile that looked too sweet to be real. However she kissed Derek and Derek kissed her back. Stiles watched Laura look away, even Stephanie looked away almost…..ashamed. Thomas didn’t look away, he took a silent breath through his nose but he smiled. Stiles realized something at that moment. No one was actually okay with this pairing; Derek didn’t even have his father’s support. Of course Thomas would never tell his son this, as long as Derek was happy everything would be fine.

“Goodbye Stiles.” She waved but her eyes were solid and cold. They seemed to be pools of intent, and Stiles could read between the lines. He turned to nod at Lydia whose hand was reaching to Stiles’ stomach to pull him behind her. “I’m fine” Stiles assured his sister but Lydia pushed him back regardless of what he said. Kate was still there whispering things into Derek’s ear but her eyes were sizing Lydia up and she was being obvious about it. “I don’t like her” Lydia whispered to Stiles, “Just…look at her,” Lydia’s command was stern.  Stiles did as told and saw how no one was looking at Kate or Derek besides him, Lydia, and Thomas. Even Allison was suddenly too busy with Scotty in her arms.

“Bring all the data back in,” Lydia told Stiles with herself still between him and the room. “She has to leave first.” Stiles’ negligence caused anger to sprout in Lydia’s mind. The celestial blue holograms fluttered into a bunch before flying violently back into the crystal.

The racing of lights and holograms seemed to bring everyone back to the present as Derek shivered away from Kate. “Just do as I say.” Derek’s face was stern as he spoke to Kate who made the face of practically being slapped. “Yes, of course,” she replied with only a drop of denial in her eyes. From where Stiles was standing, behind his sister, he could perfectly examine how Kate’s hands had fisted and how her posture had gone straight. He watched, amused, as Kate left the room quickly only shy of _fleeing_. Like a bunny coming out from behind a rock, Stiles gracefully walked out from behind Lydia.

 “I think we’ve had enough briefing for today,” he spoke to the room. Everyone agreed eagerly. It was amazing, regardless of how creepy, that Kate had such influence over the Hales and even his two employees/friends. Yet her cold presence hadn’t really affected him any more than it had Lydia. Well Lydia had gone all territorial, but what had Stiles expected besides that? Lydia had always taken it upon herself to take care of Stiles as if making up for their lost parents.

The crystal was safely stored in the vanishing pocket hidden on Stiles’ side. “Please, forgive Kate, she’s very stern.” Derek sort of bowed his head at Stiles, it was all very eerie. Immediately Stiles’ abilities lashed out as if striking away an unknown force. At first it was like someone had wrenched their hands into Derek’s stomach because his growl was not derived from pleasure. Then Derek was standing up rod straight, his hands were at his sides and the other werewolves in the room were doing the same thing. The dazed looked Allison and Boyd had was gone and even Scotty began to wag his tail again.

Stiles exchanged looks with Lydia trying to see if he had been the only one who had noticed this. He hadn’t. The werewolves still weren’t moving, but the humans seemed to have recovered. Boyd walked around the frozen Hales. It looked like someone had captured them in time but just as Allison was reaching Stiles and Lydia… Derek blinked. First he moved his fingers, then he rolled his neck, and lastly he released an anticlimactic sigh. “Dude, are you alright?” Stiles asked, he walked away from Lydia who couldn’t reach out in time to stop him.

The warm press of a palm over Derek’s forehead triggered his need for comfort. He snuggled into that palm, but wasn’t aware enough to feel as awkward as Stiles was feeling. _“His brain waves have been altered,”_ Lily’s voice was reassurance to the suddenly anxious pulses running through Stiles’ veins. _“I recommend we take all the werewolves to a medical center for examination.”_

It was like watching a computer system reboot. Laura, Stephanie, and Thomas followed them out of the room but their faces were ever so slowly gaining expression. Stiles had to deal with a very touchy Derek now snuggled into his side. It took all his will to not levitate the man away from him and have him float alongside at a distance. “You remember how to get out of this maze right?” Boyd asked from behind him, Stiles turned and watched with amusement as Boyd kept preventing Stephanie from falling. “Just up ahead, there should be an elevator. It’ll take us to the upper levels.” Scotty was barking queerly over Stiles’ voice but Boyd waved him off. “Alright,” Boyd gasped in surprise when he had nearly missed another unbalanced episode from Stephanie.

There really wasn’t anyone around to help and Lily had just begun to scan for other life forms to help them, hopefully some nice non-unbalanced and excessively affectionate werewolf. The elevator doors shut quickly and they began to rise. Finally Stiles had gotten enough of Scotty’s much unneeded barking, he turned to him at the same time Lily’s holographic sonar went red. Scotty was huddled in the corner with his tail all but glued between his legs.

 He kept barking at something behind Laura which was odd. It was odd for only a moment until they heard the lizard cooing. Stiles was reminded of the noise a baby velociraptor would make, but his blood ran cold when he saw what it actually was. His hand reached to pull Laura toward their side of the elevator while Allison pulled Thomas as well. Derek’s nose only pressed deeper into Stiles’ neck which was becoming very inappropriate but Stiles had bigger things to worry about.

“Don’t anger it Lydia, don’t…” Stiles begged his sister but Lydia was already fixing her gaze on the four armed baby Xzapator. A sharp tongue slithered out from its little mouth like a warning, it stomped its clawed feet in distress. “Laura, he liked Laura.” Stiles looked down at Laura’s legs and noticed the slimy salvia already burning through the living fabric. If it reached her skin it would melt it off.

He didn’t think, he just acted, with a swift glance, the fabric from Laura’s left knee and below ripped off. “Stiles!” Allison jumped in front of him to protect him because the Xzapator had lifted out the spikes from its back. “You _know_ they’re territorial about their meals, dame it.” The hissing noises grew louder like a rattle snake getting ready to strike. “We’re almost to the port; the medical centers don’t have enough space for it when…” but Allison had spoken too late.

It _grew_ , the small clawed feet expanded like a sponge while the sealed eyes ripped open to reveal entirely dark pools. “Keep it back.” Stiles ordered Lydia who was already reaching out, the best slammed up against the opposite wall of the elevator hard and away from Laura. Boyd took hold of Laura and brought her to their side while he held Scotty as the puppy barked at the Xzapator as if trying to protect them all.

It only angered it more as spit dangerously flew at them. Stiles acted in time to stop it only inches from their faces, the slimy spit floated like gravity wasn’t a thing. As if that wasn’t enough, the sulfuric smell was becoming harder to ignore. When the doors slid open, everyone practically stumbled out in a heap, the ripped off fabric from Laura’s suit was long gone.

Derek hit the floor with his head taking the blow meanwhile Stiles struggled to divert the acid from splashing onto them all. Stiles had a precious second to look around themselves; the port had some engineers going about their business. It all seemed like he was living this scary moment alone until the Xzapator jumped out of the elevator.

His breath caught in his lungs because to his side Lydia was busy adjusting an unconscious Thomas sprawled over her. Boyd and Allison were busy dragging Stephanie and Laura away, Scotty's barking was still annoying. He didn’t know if he could do it because everything seemed to move too slowly. Yet he pushed at the oncoming alien, and then everything seemed to catch up in time as the Xzapator slammed into the far Hale Enterprises ship. He kept his hands reaching out trying with all his might to keep the alien confined. With a struggled he was able to divert his concentration enough to get Derek’s arms off of himself. He hoped Derek hadn’t suffered a major concussion but only thought of it fleetingly. A hissing roar escaped the Xzapator’s mouth until Stiles’s fingers scrunched together.

The wide acidic mouth crushed inward but the four muscular arms broke free of Stiles’ telekinesis. It seemed to be over when it ran at him but luckily Lily was still there. The engineers all watched amazed as the sound of heavy feet running over metal stopped to be replaced by a mass hitting resistance. Stiles didn’t understand, but he felt someone pull him back and away from the Xzapator that was clawing at force field protecting him.

 _“I will keep him contained.”_ Lily was in control, they watched the silvery blue force field wrapped around the Xzapator and begin to constrict. Bones were crushed and gooey black blood splattered inside the force field until it became the size of a basketball. The throbbing in Stiles’ head took more prominence in his mind now; it took over a thousand pounds of pressure to limit the power of an Xzapator. Stiles had never gone so high up, not even in his training sessions with Lydia and Lily.

Groans were heard so Stiles turned in a graceless motion, the room was spinning. He saw the Hales all get up from the floor and instinctively dust themselves off, but since when where there three of each? “Stiles?” Derek asked worried as his big hands reached for a swaying Stiles. His hands were nice around Stiles’ shoulder and his tender voice made Stiles feel warm. Yet the room was still spinning so Stiles tried to reach out for balance both mentally and physically.

“Stiles stop.” Lydia took her brother out of Derek’s grasp to shake him, “Stop, don’t lash out…stop,” but Stiles was too far gone. He knew he couldn’t, at times, stop his own mind just like he had no brain to mouth filter. The metallic ground under them vibrated as Stiles warmed himself into his sister’s embrace. He shut his eyes meanwhile the Hales, Allison, Boyd, and Lydia tried to keep from falling over. The trembling and shaking of the entire port was enough to start the alarms. Their sounds flared throughout the walls but it was too much noise. Stiles shut his eyes harder but it didn’t seem to be enough, he needed something, he needed an anchor.

Thomas jumped away from the metal floor under his feet as it ripped open, the metal blossomed apart like the petal of a flower sprouting out. Random tears flourished all around them meanwhile Lydia tried desperately to overpower her brother’s abilities. “LILY!” she shouted as a Hale Enterprise ship split right down the middle in obnoxious noises. _“Commencing depression tactics,”_ the soft confident voice was like an oasis in the midst of the metal around them turning into powder. Derek had read about the evolution of man, he had read about ideas and theories. Apex organisms were at constant disagreements especially now with several apex life forms uniting across the universe. He had never expected this evolution to occur at his door step, for a while he had thought werewolves were _it_ but he now had to confront the truth. 

No wonder Stilinski technology seemed decades ahead from theirs. Just looking at how tangible holograms shot out of Stiles’ metal wrist band was enough. How had someone invented something constructed of energy, weightless, yet solid?

The holograms rounded into thin circles as they spun around Stiles’ forehead, Derek watched with his arms limp. _“Increasing the isolation of brain waves_.” It was all very beautiful . Derek had never seen such intermingling of technology with the human state. The circles spinning wildly like a crown shrunk to stick itself onto Stiles’ head like a sweatband. Then everything stopped, the ships fell back onto the ground alongside the Hercules Center as it creaked back into its proper posture.

Lydia held her brother close as he slumped unconscious into her arms, Derek reached but the air around the Stilinskis buzzed with electricity. A film of pulsing energy seemed to collect like a blanket around the twins keeping Derek from lending a helping hand. “It’s okay,” he smiled, his palm pressed over the solid yet malleable force field. “Condensation of oxygen particles?” he asked Lydia with a knowing smirk. Their abilities had to be powerful if Lydia could make a force field from oxygen particles. “I’ll carry him to the medical centers, you can trust me.” Derek tried his best to sound honest becasue he was indeed being honest. 

Thomas walked closer to take a look at Stiles who would have seemed to have fallen asleep to anyone who hadn’t noticed the events he had caused. _“I’ve got a hold on him.”_ Derek searched for the female voice but couldn’t find the source.  “Stiles!? Where’s Stiles!?” Edward ran through the gathering crowd until he broke into the space his family was standing in. “He’s resting,” Thomas said as he put his hand over his son’s shoulder, “there was an accident but it’s over now.” Even with his father’s words, Edward wasn’t left calm. He reached for Stiles and took him out of Lydia’s embrace to check him over. Quickly Stiles was pulled away from Edward by an unknown force until Lily spoke up. _“I said I’ve got him.”_

Edward nodded awkwardly at the glowing veins of Stiles’ suit. “Then follow me.” Edward gestured toward Stiles’ suit not knowing where to put his attention when addressing her. _“Lydia, take care of that Xzapator and make sure you dispose of it properly, don’t melt your limbs off.”_ “Where’s the nearest star?” Lydia asked a confused looking Derek, Derek didn’t answer because he was looking after the floating body of Stiles as he left with Edward.

“I’ll take you” Laura spoke up as she walked around Derek to address Lydia, they nodded at each other before leaving the group with the black blood colored orb following them. “Take care of Stephanie, make sure she’s well.” Derek quickly told his father this before he was jogging after his brother and Stiles. Not knowing what to do, Allison and Boyd only huddled together being grateful everything had turned out without any casualties, for the most part.

Derek flung himself into elevator after a levitating, unconscious Stiles. Edward looked at him questioningly but turned away to press the desired floor button. “He’ll be alright won’t he?” Derek asked, his fingers itched to run down the flushed cheek but he fought that urge. Kate, he remembered, Kate. Edward, however, didn’t stop himself from cupping Stiles’ cheek, _“He’ll be alright, but I can’t say the same for the rest of you.”_

                                   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like fics that go dramatic all of a sudden but it had to be done, someone just doesn't like a certain someone at all.


	7. Fickle

Whenever Stiles tried to push or raise something with his mind he could always feel the pressure spark in his concentration. It was like a burst of self awareness trying to mix with the sensation of feeling open and free. It was something he couldn’t really express to anyone but Lydia. Both his sister and he were the only people they could rely on over the abstract subject.

 It was a gift, yet a gift they had to train their brains for. Deaton had been an amazing teacher, he taught them meditation, concentration, and Zen. Yet Stiles always had difficulties with his concentration. His panic attack episodes were destructive and his ADHD was untamable. Lydia had to overwork herself to keep his abilities shy of controlled. The results of his over active brain were astonishing. He was very gifted indeed, his parents had always told him, and they were right.

Now he felt like he was trying with all his might from collapsing under the weight of a planet. He pushed and pushed until his own mind was fatigue with distress. His hands weren’t at all present to him, they had gone missing. He couldn’t actually see anymore. The only thing he faced was pitch darkness. The fact dropped onto him like a thick weight, a weight that crushed his lungs and made him almost burst with anxiety.

 _“Come up, wake up…,”_ he was able to recognize Lily’s voice. Its velvety waves spread around the empty spaces of his mind until everything stopped accumulating on top of him. Finally, as if coming up from the bottom of the ocean, Stiles sat up with his hands grasping at the space around him. He found purchase on something firm and soft. He clutched the flesh around his hand with vigor until the bright colors around his vision faded. He thought he heard a sharp breath when he gripped harder.

His other palm was pressed heavily against a metal surface. His mind wanted to push and bend the metal but a constant presence kept him calm. _“Just breathe.”_ Lily was there but he wasn’t holding a hologram in his grip, whatever was in his grip was soft, but firm and flexing. “Lily?” Stiles asked the room  as his vision cleared completely. She didn’t answer. When Stiles finally recognized what he was gripping he softened his grip immensely.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles placed both his palms against his eyes and rubbed tenderly.

 “Did I hurt you?” He peeked out from under his fingers at Derek whose nostrils flared and eyes sharpened. “No,” the words came out strained but Stiles couldn’t find the correlation between the tone and curiosity now showing in Derek’s eyes.

Stiles looked away from the indescribable color of Derek’s eyes at the room around him. The padded silver beds lined up and down the midsized room were empty except for the one he was occupying. A nurse android walked down the hallway while it scanned each bed. Every time it was sure the bed was free of disease, it moved on.

“Where’s my sister?” Stiles asked now looking back at Derek, “at the house, Edward left to make sure she was alright. You’re episode frightened and worried everyone.” They exchanged looks for a moment before Stiles tried to get out of the bed.

Derek reached out quickly to push him back gently, “Stay put.” For a moment Stiles’ body wanted to obey every order Derek gave but that fled quickly. “All I need is…,” he was so close to mentioning his special juice but stopped himself in time to change the end of his sentence. “Food, I just need to regain my energy.” It wasn’t a lie, not completely.

Once again Stiles got off the bed but eyed Derek’s vein laced hands as they formed fists at his movements. “I’m alright,” the small tensing of Derek’s eyes begged to differ. “Lily, how am I doing?” Stiles patted his sides as he walked ahead of Derek, _“Good, you’re brain seems to have recovered just fine. You had me worried; you’ve never used so much brain power.”_

“So nothing was damaged, absolutely _nothing_?” Derek could clearly hear that there was a double meaning but he didn’t know what for. He wouldn’t ask either, it wasn’t really his business. However he did keep his nose alert and his senses attentive in case of a new threat. As staff passed them they would nod at him and Derek would nod back in practiced form. His ranking badge glistened alongside his enterprise badge.

_“No, everything seems to be in order; all you need is some fulfilling food.”_

Derek could supply that, he knew where to get fresh organic food. “Come with me.” Before Stiles could protest, Derek had his hand around Stiles’ wrist and was pulling him down a different corridor.

Their steps made the metal laced floors rattle, Derek’s more than Stiles’. “Where are you taking me?” Stiles asked with his mind telling Lily that no, a body shield wasn’t necessary. He could handle Derek if he suddenly went lunatic. He had just basically killed an Xzapator so a rabid werewolf wouldn’t be as straining.

“To eat,” Derek responded, Lily had meant Stiles’ nourishing juice courtesy of Lydia’s magnificent engineering but food was good too, or at least he thinks it might be.

“Our officer cafeteria has organic foods, some vegetables and carbohydrates will do you good.” Surprisingly, Derek knew his shit. Stiles almost smiled, almost.

“You can let my wrist go now that you’ve told me,” a tensing of Derek’s jaw was his response but Derek’s hand relaxed around Stiles’ wrist. He didn’t, however, let go. Instead, Stiles was pulled right up next to Derek nice and snuggly. “Do you have some sort of personal space issue? You’re clearly not dazed anymore so what gives?” Stiles tired to pull away but Derek only pulled him back. They walked with Derek’s arm around Stiles’ waist.

“I feel better if you’re closer to me; I can keep you safer this way.” Stiles could feel how Derek relaxed against him but still, he wasn’t used to this much touching. A moment later as they stepped into a cafeteria with floating food tables and robot servers, Derek made a questionable noise.

“What did you mean by ‘dazed’? When was I dazed?” Of course he wouldn’t remember, Stiles thought. The werewolf had practically had his brain turned into slush when Stiles had pushed the intruding force out of Derek. Stiles turned to meet curious eyes but, he looked down with his lips parted at the ranking badge Derek wore. His eyes noticed the small shimmer before they zeroed in on the metal. He looked away and didn’t answer Derek’s question.

He finally pulled away from the irritated looking werewolf to gather up a plate full of vegetables with pasta. The officers glanced at them as they took a seat while the ones who got caught in Derek’s line of vision saluted him. Stiles was hungry, when wasn’t he, but he was also worried.

 Someone had planted that wave filter on Derek at some point. Stiles looked at the ranking badge but quickly returned his sight to his food. “I asked you a question, I expect an answer.”

The thin fork was dropped on the plate before Stiles locked gazes with Derek who looked pissed off. Above both of the men’s’ heads, a trash robot flew by beeping as it collected used plates and trays.

“First off, I’m not one of your soldiers or part of your staff. Don’t talk to me like that.”

Heads turned to them immediately. Even the trash robot stopped and turned quick enough to drop some plates. It looked like it was shaking too but Stiles wasn’t able to make sure since his eyes now burned into Derek’s and vice versa. “I’m the boss around here, now answer my question.”

It took control and Lily’s silent monitoring for Stiles to take a mental grip of Derek’s jaw and clench it. Derek’s eyes widened in surprise as they flashed blue; a small jolt of Stiles’ eyebrows quieted the werewolf quickly.

“You’re never this agitated are you? Or maybe you are. Stephanie seems to think Kate brings your mood up when she’s around, but she also says you get irritated easily when she leaves.” Stiles titled his head with a small smile as Derek mirrored his action without choice. Claws began to replace fingernails but Stiles wanted to see how far he could take this.

“She mentioned to me on the way over here that you have explosive moods swings when Kate leaves after a visit. Is that true?”

Derek only dug his claws into the metal table, okay, time to call it a day. Stiles kept Derek still as he reached and plucked the ranking badge off of Derek’s suit. It was like the sun had come out from behind the clouds as Derek’s eyes softened and returned to their human color. The farther Stiles placed the badge from Derek, the more relaxed he became. Not expecting it, Stiles threw the badge at Derek’s lap.

The man went rabid as fur exploded out of his face and a sharp mouth growled at Stiles.

In the next moment the officers were up and ready to launch themselves at him, but Stiles slid the plate of food out of the way in favor of grabbing Derek by the collar and dragging him over the table like a man possessed. “Keep away!” Stiles ordered the men as he pressed the badge he had recovered off the floor against Derek’s forehead.

Derek was in full beta form trying to tear at Stiles but Stiles had Lily backing him up as solid radiant blue holograms held Derek to the floor. “You see this? This is what’s causing the damage.” Stiles was speaking in a calm but adrenaline laced voice as he took hold of Derek’s jaw with his free hand while the other held up the badge. “Whoever gave this to you has plans, and they don’t seem friendly,” a back-up-into-the-corner-and-cower growl escaped Derek’s mouth.

With a swift crush, Stiles turned the badge into dust and threw it out to the side. Derek stopped fighting meanwhile everyone around them watched with disbelief. When Derek was back to normal and Lily had confirmed his brain waves were once again stable, Stiles got off of him. Then Derek began to sniff like he was about to cry while also imitating a kicked puppy. Stiles followed him out of the cafeteria silently. Fuck, he should have eaten before he fixed Derek. He was still starving.

“Kate gave me that badge, she said I deserved it, she said I was important.”

\--

“It almost killed us, how can I be calm mother!” Laura was pacing around the living room as her mother combed through Sophie’s hair. “I’m happy Mrs. Lydia is okay,” Elizabeth patted her nieces shoulder gently. “We all are dear, now Laura please take a seat or go upstairs and help Lydia with the arrangements. I can’t have you drowning us all in your anger. It reeks of sours in here.”

Laura turned with a swish of hair to mother in disbelief, “It almost killed your son. It almost killed Stephanie and your husband, and you’re _calm_?”

Elizabeth smiled softly as she began to braid Sophie’s hair, “I am happy that none of you died, and I am grateful that Stiles was able to save all of you. I, unlike you, am not going to stomp around and yell. I’m going to find out who did this and ripe their throat out with my teeth.”

\--

“I have to assign soldiers to keep an eye on you; I have to make sure she’s as far from my family as possible. She obviously wanted to kill us all but…”

Derek turned with wide eyes at Stiles who waited for the man to continue speaking. “She couldn’t have done it alone could she? Where did she even get the Xzapator?” Stiles was already ahead of the game, he had his legs spread out on top of the dashboard as a hologram sat on his lap. “From what I have gathered, she either had to travel to planet X21 or…she had to buy it. If she did buy it, it was at a very expensive price.”

Derek slid his hand over the middle rest of the car; blue thin sheets of holograms flew toward his hand and assembled a handle. “We have to get to my house; we have to tell them…”

Derek’s hand hovered over the boost handle for a moment, Stiles took it, not sure if he was allowed to, but took it regardless. “There’s no need to boost us to your home.” Stiles let go of Derek’s hand after Derek kept staring at it for too long. “Why is that?” Derek asked with large pupils and a jack hammering heart. “Because she already left, she’s gone fifty thousand miles already.”

Stiles turned the hologram screen to Derek who watched the two hour old footage of a Hale enterprise ship dispatching while everyone was busy with the Xzapator. The video zoomed in so they could see Kate sitting at the captain’s chair, there was no one else but her and that meant the ship already had a set route. “She probably thinks we’re all dead,” Derek’s hand gripped the steering wheel shy of snapping it in half. “She’s mistaken, so very much mistaken.” Stiles turned away from Derek’s words. The murderous face was natural this time; no mind altering chip was needed at all.

 _“He’s still hurt you know.”_ Lily spoke softly in Stiles’ mind

_“I know. I can see it in his eyes. Besides the irrevocable ability to kill someone with a look...he’s sad. He really did love her didn’t he?”_

There was a moment of silence in which Lily didn’t answer Stiles because Stiles knew Derek had loved Kate, and probably still did.

 The contradiction and pain was something he wouldn’t want to experience. She had tried to kill more than half of his family in one go, she had dragged him along falsely for years. The question was why, why had she done this and why now? Why had she chosen such a moment to act?

“We have a meeting with the UC tomorrow,” Stiles said as they stopped in front of the Hale home. They got out of the model- a, it was begging to get dark outside. Stiles looked far down the fields of grass to watch the sunset. Derek also looked but turned to him from across the car to speak. “Then we better prepare.”

\--

Scott McCall stumbled out of bed and groggily put his Hale suit on. “Mom,” he grumbled into the holograms floating in front of him. “Mooom,” he slurred even louder. The hologram fizzled into his mother with her hair in a tight bun and suit fitting her flatteringly. “Scott I’m at a meeting, the UC is being very difficult and they won’t talk to us unless Mr. Stilinski appears and that won’t be until tomorrow. What is it Scott?”

“Mom, I got a call from Isaac, Mr. Hale assigned me a job.” On the other end, Melissa got up from her chair and excused herself from the court room into the hall, the UC wasn’t going to talk to them anytime soon so might as well talk to her son. “Dear, that’s fantastic!”

“I know, but that means I can’t play Vwars anymore,” Melissa sighed at her son from across the galaxy. “How did you get by in high school, honestly baby, how?”

“I…don’t know. I really don’t know.”

“Well, it’s time to put your man pants on. You’ve a job to do, all those hours of training and discipline are going to be put to use instead of killing intergalactic video game armies. What’s your first job?”

For a moment Scott had forgotten about his job but yawned around the same time he remembered. Maybe an actual mission could stir his life up again. It had been a while since he was out on active duty. He missed Erica, she always had all the fun but she was always at the base being a BAMF.

 While him, her adorably clueless cousin, was doing nothing but keeping in shape in the hopes he was going to land some king of mission.

“I have to be a guard for Stiles Stilinski.” Melissa almost fainted in that moment; she loved her son she really did. However Stile Stilinski was of great value.  He was the fine line between the end of Earth and the survival of human origin. She had faith in Scott, he had potential and he was a determined loving man but why?

“If you were picked for the job then I guess Mr. Hale had a reason. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Oh that’s rights; the UC meeting for Mr. Stilinski was tomorrow. “Scott, did you just wake up?” Melissa asked for the first time noticing the tired look on her son’s face. “Yes,” Scott smiled at his mom as he scratched his chin.

“It’s seven in the afternoon over there, did you sleep all day?” Melissa had her hands at her hips while her face showed disapproval towards her son. “Yes, bye mom I love you.” Scott spoke quickly before he hung up and watched the fizzy hologram sizzle away. 

\--

Allison stood in front of her families large home; it was almost as big as the Hale residence, but not quite. “Lily, just keep an eye out for me alright?” Allison said with a tender voice as she cleared her throat. _“I’ve got you baby, it’ll be okay.”_

She held her hand up to have the fizzy hologram appear, **“Speak your purpose,”** the rough male voice ordered. “It’s me...Allison.”

In a matter of moments, Allison heard steps running toward the door. When it swung open she saw her father with his eyes watering and also her mother behind him with her hands clasping her mouth. They took in their grown daughter with her hair pulled back in a neat, sleek ponytail and beauty surpassing what they had expected.

“Allison,” Chris’ voice was rough like he had swallowed sand paper.

He reached to touch her face but only met the shimmering blue shield that turned visible when he touched it. Chris was confused, but tried to caress his grown daughter’s face once again. Allison fought back the lump in her throat but this was necessary, what they had done wasn’t forgiven just yet, not by her.

“What is this?” Chris asked as he placed his whole hand over the solid shield. “My protection.” It hit them like a rock, their daughter needed to be protected from _them_. Victoria pushed past her husband with tears already threatening to fall. “We’re sorry Allison; we are truly sorry about what happened but please, _please_ forgive us.”

“Why did it all have to happen on the same day?” Allison asked with a shaky voice, “You all knew what was happening back on Earth but still? You still did what you all did? Mr. McCall? What had he ever done to any of you?”

“That was back then, things are different. We’ve all changed; when you left…it tore us all apart.” Victoria plead with her daughter, she would get down on her knees if she needed. “It’s getting dark, come inside, please.” Chris held out his hand but Allison ignored it.

“Where’s Kate?” she asked instead, “She left to the base, but that was two hours ago, she should be back soon.” Chris’ hand didn’t waver; it was still there, an invitation to have his daughter back. “Is he still in prison?” Allison wasn’t going to go inside their house. “Yes.” Victoria answered this time; her hope was gone now replaced by regret. “He is serving his time,” she added but her eyes still plead Allison to accept their request.

“But he still gets to put his opinions of galactic matters and politics? He is one of the leading activists against the rehabilitation of Earth. How can you kill a member of the Human section of the UC and still have your profession license? How can you kill the President of the Human UC subsection and _keep your authority_?”

Finally, Chris let his hand drop. “We have apologized to President McCall and we are on good terms.” Oh no, these things couldn’t be patched up with apologies.

“Do neither of you understand what you did? You stood by and _let_ this happen. You knew that Alejandro McCall was innocent; he had only wanted the peace to be certain. Werewolves and Humans need to function as a whole, we need to be united but you just let it happen,” Allison’s lips trembled. 

“You left an eleven year old Scott without a father, on the same day…the death of the Stilinskis and of President McCall. You could have stopped the death of President McCall but you just stood by and let Gerard cut him in half. Lily Rose and John Stilinski were favoring President McCall’s policies and it makes me think if Gerard had anything to do with their untimely deaths as well.”

“That had nothing to do with this family!” Chris grew red at the accusation, he had known the Stilinskis and he had cared for them. Everyone had cared for them.

“Please.” He begged one last time as the sun set fully. Allison stepped back at his rising hand. “I just came to see if you two were doing okay; it seems you’re doing fine.”

In agility and grace she had learned while living under the teachings of Stiles, Lydia, and Lily, Allison was in the model-a zooming away back to the Hale home.

“Thank you.” Allison said as she patted her own shoulder, _“no need to thank me, you were great, I’m very proud of you.”_ Lily’s words soothed Allison; she would take this a step at a time. Eventually she would be able to see her parents and not think of Mr. McCall’s body cut in half out in front of the McCall residence. It would take time to forgive them.

“Allison!” Boyd exploded into view on the hologram taking up the front crystal glass of the model-a. Thankfully the vehicle turned on autopilot.

“Boyd, what’s going on?” Allison wiped the tears from her cheeks quickly. “You have to hurry back; we know who might have placed the Xzapator.”

Allison was sitting up straight quicker than she was able to pull in her next breath, “Who was it?” Her voice was firm and determined.

“It would be better if you got here first.”

Allison could feel the vehicle speeding up, “Boyd, tell me who it was.” Boyd wasn’t answering but urged Allison to hurry back.  

Allison was done with being patient, “Who the _fuck_ tried to kill us!?”

Boyd looked like he was trying to shit out a house, but he still kept silent.

“Lily! Who was it!?” Allison wasn’t playing games anymore, someone tried killing her and the four other people she cared about the most in her life (Scotty included). Lily would know. Lily had to know because Stiles definitely knew.

_“Kate Argent”_

Allison was silent as she slacked in her seat; she covered her face with her hands. They were shaking.  She drew in a hard breath before she let it out exasperated.

“That bitch.”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean we all knew Kate was going to turn out to be the biggest crazy bitch . Who knew Stiles could be such a BAMF on command, he's so awesome. Also Gerard, he's the craziest of them all he killed Scott's dad and left his body out in front of his own home, that's fucking twisted and sick. 
> 
> :D and Elizabeth Hale, the Hale siblings had to get their bad ass traits from someone.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit Get's REAL.

Lydia was busy talking over hologram with Deaton; they had to make sure that the new headquarters Stiles wanted to build was on schedule. She had also shared Stiles’ telekinesis episode with him but Deaton had only nodded knowingly. “The alerts I had set notified me; it seems that Stiles’ abilities are finally setting in properly.”

Lydia had been skeptical, Stiles was strong, and there was no doubt about that. Yet things seemed to be too much for her, there was just too much to control in her opinion. If her own abilities couldn’t at least help her brother’s then there wasn’t much she could hope for. “Do you think he’ll have outbursts like these regularly?” she had asked. Deaton was calm to explain that he didn’t think so; he couldn’t possibly be sure because his own abilities were weak compared to the twins’ powers. However he did reassure Lydia that it wouldn’t happen unexpectedly, there had to be stimulus.

“Like anger? Stress? Fear?” Lydia wanted to know everything to be fully aware and prepared but Deaton had sighed with a smile. “It’ll be alright Lydia, he had an outburst in a life or death situation, just avoid those and you’ll be fine.”

She nodded regardless and bid her goodbyes before Laura walked into the room. “Derek and Stiles are here; do we have the documents in order?” Lydia reached into the emerging breast pocket and pulled out the crystal storage. “Yes.”

\--

When there was a knock on the front door, Edward was the first one to answer. He knew Stiles was safe since he was upstairs talking to his brother and sister so the people behind the door could only be Scott and Jackson. Sure enough, when he opened the door, he was met by a large goofy smile from Scott and a nod from the Capricornian. “Guys, come in.”

Scott was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from Elizabeth and Laura ruffled his hair before he dropped onto the soft cushions to have Sophie crawl all over him. Jackson however decided it would be best if he went over and talked to Thomas whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Edward followed trying to be as up to date with everything as he could.

“Danny mentioned what happened, everyone is stressed and shuffling things together back at the base.” Jackson grew a small frown when he mentioned Danny being in any mood besides happy. Thomas patted his shoulder, “I’m sorry Jackson but things aren’t the most suitable at the moment.”

When Peter walked into the house, Sophie jumped off of Scott and into her father’s arms before Lydia and Stiles walked down the stairs with the veins of their suits glowing baby blue. “We’re going to call it a night; we have a big day tomorrow.” Stiles informed the crowd.  When Scott spotted Stiles, he waved and walked over, “Nice to meet you Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles hesitated shaking the hand but found something really endearing in the way Scott smiled empty of awkwardness. “It’s Stiles, you can call me Stiles.” Stiles held a genuine smile and Scott smiled back wider as they shook hands. Edward seemed to tense out of the corner of Derek’s eyes but Derek tried his best to stay stoic.  Of course that’s when Scotty met Scott and things just went downhill from there, “I love dogs!” Scott beamed when he bent down and picked up the pup to rub their noses together.

Jackson introduced himself with a face that deemed his unhappiness to be where he was but Stiles couldn’t really care less then he already did. “Where’s Allison?” Stiles asked Boyd who was sitting on the soft cushions nursing a cup of  Earth grown coffee. The soft murmur of the model-a stopping outside was caught by all the werewolves. Only the humans, including the Capricornian, were oblivious.

Derek said something about forgetting a few things and rushed up stairs but judging from how Laura’s nose twitched, something was wrong. Scotty, however, was ecstatic as he waited at the door. When Allison walked in, her eyes were puffy but she lit right up when she brought Scotty up into her arms. “Allison.” Stiles said with his arms crossed, Lydia walked over to her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Come on, let’s go upstairs,” Lydia had said soothingly. The werewolves in the room tried their best to not scowl at how Allison smelled so much like the Argents. It was only Scott who spoke as he rushed over and held out his hand, “I’m Scott McCall…”

The moment of shock showed on both their faces when they met eye to eye. It was Allison who ducked her head and urged Lydia onward.

“She reeks of the Argents,” Laura had a small scowl on her face and her nose was scrunched. It was only the heavy hand of Roderick and his kiss to her cheek that calmed her down.

Stiles was sure that Laura had meant Allison smelled of her parents which he was certain she had gone to see. Allison hadn’t even been in the same part of the galaxy as her parents for a long time. He would need to talk to her soon, he had a feeling there were things she kept from him and he was a little hurt knowing that.

“I’ll walk you back to your room,” Edward placed his arm around Stiles shoulders. The contact was very much unwanted, but Stiles knew when not to cause tension so he let Edward comfort him a little. Human contact played a big role in relaxing and mending the human mind. The soft hug Edward gave Stiles before he left him in his room was different from Derek’s. Derek held him close for safety while Edward’s touch didn’t make Stiles vibrate in his own skin.  He thought about that as he lay down to sleep in only a pair of comfortable soft briefs.  His fingers roamed ghostly- like over his waist where Derek had held him.

_“Am I detecting a disturbance?”"_

Stiles breathed to calm the quickening pace of his heart. He breathed out into the cool air and spoke to the room, “No Lily, go to sleep.”

_“Mhm, you can’t fool me mister…”_

“Lily, shut up.” It dawned on Stiles what he was falling into but he would push it into the crevices of his mind for now.

_“Goodnight, but just throwing it out there, Derek seems very attentive to you. You’re lucky I’ve made this room soundproof. Werewolves love to eavesdrop. Well…only concerned werewolves do.”_

\--

If there was one thing Stiles had to be impressed over, it would be the organization the Hales showcased. They were disciplined, much like their soldiers. Stiles was the first who walked up the ramp into the much sleeker looking Hale ship. It was big and something he didn’t know the Hales had the capacity to build. That was until Derek told him he was the one who engineered the technology, which made sense.

Slowly yet surly…Derek was becoming a large mystery to the shining protégé Stilinski twin. 

The soldiers were in their suits all lined up perfectly still on each side of the ramp. Their chests were the only things that lifted yet that itself was hard to see. Their hands almost blurred to their foreheads as they saluted Stiles making his way into the Hale Enterprise ship.  

With large breaths they all inhaled and shouted, “One Family, All United, Sir!”

Stiles jumped a little as he swirled around and saw Thomas Hale saluting his soldiers in return. Laura walked past her dad with a small fond shake of her head and took Stiles by the hand. “He likes to show off,” she mentioned this with a roll of her eyes.

Lydia herself had to be reassured this was protocol. There were at least two hundred soldiers coming on board along with them. It was the only reason they required such a large ship. Her fingers only twitched ever so slightly when she was informed it _wasn’t_ protocol, but because of yesterday, it _was_ protocol...for now.

Allison quickly walked past Stiles who had Laura still keeping him close and Scott walking behind him. Scotty rushed after her with his tail swinging happily in the air. She waited for them in the dark elevator until everyone caught up to her. They watched the ramp lift smooth as velvet as the soldiers outside vanished and were replaced by a black wall.

Immediately, lights came to life. The elevator was spacious and it resembled something not so far off from what Stiles had back home.

 “Our engineers are waiting for us…” Derek told  everyone was as he typed in the pass code on the hologram radiating out from the wall with his other hand firmly in a fist behind his back.

The control deck was lit up smoothly. There were men and women with small ear pieces and tight ponytails with fitting suits working fast at getting the ship ready. It was Derek who stepped out of the elevator first with a concentrated brow and tight jaw.

“Are we ready!?”

It looked like someone had pulled the wrong string out of every engineer because they straightened up and turned to look at Derek with quick jolts.

 “Yes sir!” Their responses were solid and annunciated. Even Stiles was a little surprised by the sudden change in demeanor from Derek. Had Kate done that much damage? He didn’t have long to think because in an explosion of orders, the crew was set, ready, and the ship was lifting.

Everyone stood spread around Derek as the front metal shields of the ship slid apart.

 “Thrusters in three, two, one…” Stiles recognized Danny's voice, the man who had opened the landing port for them when they had gotten to the Hercules Center. The ship moved from one second to the next and soon they had passed through the vacuum shields and were calmly hovering in space.

“Gravity is controlled.”

“Thrusters are in shape.” 

“Launching top speed soon, I suggest we all find out flight buddies.” Among the announcements of the engineers, the last voice had been Danny’s. Laura held on to Stiles a little tighter but Stiles was the one being supported, not her. Everyone seemed to come closer as the sensation of slight unbalance overtook them all.

“We’re off!” The ship lurched a little upward as they speed into the bright, dotted expansion of space. “Good job Danny,” Derek said as he walked around the captain’s chair and sat down in it with a sigh. Thomas grunted happily before his hand clasped his oldest son’s shoulder with pride. “This is Derek’s ship,” Laura whispered to Stiles playfully. “Derek get’s to play big boy here.”

\--

At the speed they were traveling in, they would be at the Council no later than tomorrow. Stiles ran his eyes over the smooth metals and precise machinery. “I’m genuinely impressed,” he smiled at Derek who had his eyes already focused on Stiles. “Thank you, it’s no Stilinski technology but I try my best.”

Stiles averted his eyes from Derek’s to look around himself at the busy engineers being attentive to their responsibilities. “You’re the captain of this ship, or so I hear.”

“I am most definitely the captain.” There was a small smile on Derek’s face that resembled a shriveled up comparison to the smile he had given Stiles when he first arrived.

“May I ask why you’re so sour today?”

The question had been unexpected by Derek who sat up straighter and parted his lips foolishly. “I am not.” His voice went accused and surprised.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest with his eye lids looking heavy.

“I’m no fool; you’re voice made every engineer cringe.”

The captain sat up straighter with his hands becoming fists as he looked at Stiles with a tense jaw. “There is nothing wrong. We’re on schedule and soon we will take Earth away from the greedy hands of politicians.”

“Captain, we have reached full speed.” Stiles turned around to see who had spoken. Danny smiled at him before he glanced over to Derek, “Keep us steady sergeant,” but Stiles took Derek’s attention once again when Danny turned away.

“Have you studied the documents?” Stiles asked as he moved in front of Derek’s view.  Derek frowned, “I can’t see the main screen if you don’t move."

“Answer me and I’ll move,” honestly, Derek was torn between being annoyed and turned on from the lean figure wrapped around soft fabric that was Stiles Stilinski.

“Fine, I read them all.” Derek stood up threateningly but pushed Stiles aside with gentle movements. Stiles felt his suit tense up onto him but relaxed fast enough for shields not to burst out. Fuck his stupid body and its reactions.

Yet he leaned into the hand still holding his side without thinking. “What are you doing?”

Derek’s voice sounded foreign, lost, and stretched thin. His throat swallowed painfully but his fingers tightened around Stiles’ suit while his eyes bore dark holes into Stiles’s own.  

“Captain!”

Of course, Stiles thought, of course. Nevertheless Derek pulled away with flaring nostrils (was Stiles horny?  He probably was) and turned to a young women with wide eyes as she looked at something on her hologram. “What is it Miranda?”

The girl stood up with quick movements, almost shaking, “It’s okay...” Derek reached to steady his young sergeant but she just shoved the hologram at him. It hovered limply in the air as Derek scanned it with furrowed eyebrows.

Stiles was ready to walk over and see for himself but the veins of his suit turned a blood red and he stood frozen in place.

  _“Attack on satellite S623, offenders aren’t visible,"_ Lily's voice was never so stern and robotic unless things were serious, this realization caused Stiles' stomash to tighten. 

Finally, the suit allowed him to move, but with his previous efforts he ended up tripping over. He didn’t even fall for more than a second because Derek had him in his arms quickly,

 _“Stiles, someone is trying to destroy our satellite, if they succeed then Hercules will not be able to communicate with Earth,"_  this was much better, the human emotion had seeped back into Lily's voice casuing Stiles to relax only a ittle out of habit.  

For a moment, Stiles hadn’t registered Lily's words because his face was so close to Derek’s but a soft shock of electricity to his body straightened him up, _“I’m sorry but you need to pay attention.”_

“Captain…” Miranda ‘s voice was soft, afraid as she walked up to the main screen and waited with everyone else as the S623 came into view, there was nothing.  The only thing miles ahead of them was the blue aura of the shield protecting the S623. That was until the main screen zoomed in and they could see the speeding rays of red crashing against the shield vigorously. 

This was the moment Stiles pushed himself away from Derek and rushed to the strong transparent screen separating him from space. He heard others rush into the control deck but his eyes were fixed on his satellite.  

“I can’t see who’s attacking,” he pressed his palms against the screen willing his eyesight to discover the offenders but it was useless. “Stop our course,” Derek spoke up over the whispers that began to spread around the room.  

 _“This will help.”_ Stiles felt the small shift in the back of his suit. Derek watch amazed as a mask sprouted out from Stiles’ upper back and assembled itself around his face.

Finally, Stiles was able to completely zoom in on the satellite but he still only saw red rays hitting his shields to no avail. _“They’re invisible, here.”_

A small film passed through Stiles vision until he finally saw the ships, he pushed himself back away from the screen with an intake of breath that filled his lungs.

“Lily….,” Stiles was at a loss, it couldn’t be them, not now.  

 _“Put your hands back on the screen,”_ so Stiles did and what he was seeing was spread onto the glass and much like him  Derek stepped back as well. The mask unlatched from his face then quickly became part of his suit,  Lydia managed her way next to Stiles and with a shaky voice spoke, “We can’t do anything, the Hale Enterprise is no match.”  

_“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the shields around the satellite are beginning to fail.”_

Stiles only watched the dark ships fire more and more, they seemed to be made of something very unfamiliar to him, or not. He scrutinized the ships until he noticed the thrusters, they spit out black just like the ships themselves. His heart jumped out of his chest and not in the good way, “Self destruct! Lily, do it!”

Derek reached for Stiles in confusion but Thomas pushed his way out from the crowd around the large screen until he had Stiles before Derek. “Stiles, what is this?” his voice was calm but his eyes were wild in confused urgency. In a brief moment Stiles was able to push the owner of Hale Enterprises away from him and turned toward the screen again.

“Hurry.” It was but a whispered plead from Stiles to Lily as everyone watched the shields of his satellite break apart, energy pulse after energy pulse ripped off.  Yet before it could, long blue rope-like streams shot out and latched around the invisible dark matter ships.

It was surreal and frightening at the same time when the alarms inside the Hale Enterprise went off and every single engineer rushed back to their position. Orders were thrown everywhere but Lydia and Stiles watched as the dark matter vessels were sucked into the inward blast of their satellite. He had his palm pressed up against the screen after the zoomed in vision vanished and was replaced with the bright blue blast.

“Pull away, I said pull away!” Derek was shouting at Danny but Danny didn’t need the shouting, he was moving as fast as he could. The Hale Enterprise blasted backwards as the aftershock overtook them but Stiles held still. With the disappearance of his satellite and the unknown vessels, his suit stopped glowing red. Everyone was silent as what had just happened settled around them.

“Is everyone okay?” Thomas asked as he walked around inspecting everyone, the Hales were spread around the control deck while Scott was instantly next to him giving him a reassuring smile. “If we get attacked next, what will you be able to do?” Scott looked at Stiles with confusion but Stiles only awaited an answer.

“You saw what happened right? Those things took out my shields; nothing has ever taken out my shields.”

“I will do my best and if I must I will risk my life for you.” Scott said this without a hint of a lie; it made Stiles’ heart sink. “You shouldn’t risk your life for me…”

Lydia reached out to take her brother’s hand firmly in hers, “We need to warn them.”

There were only two things in the world that scared Lydia Stilinski. One was bad fashion, but the second thing would scare anyone. Dark matter makes up 25 percent of the universe but the visible matter that makes up Stiles’ being, stars, and everything _visible_ makes up only five percent. Those beings Lydia had discovered were made of dark matter and much to her distaste, they didn't play nice. 

The blinking red of their suits returned in time for Derek to freeze as he stared at Stiles. Lydia gave a firm squeeze of his hand before in front of them a massive black ship sprouted into view. The ship towered over the Hale Enterprise with black space surrounding it; making them feel like they were being pulled in. They had made themselves visible for this very reason.

After that, everything came apart in front of them as alarms went rabid and a single ray of red was shot directly at the large screen Stiles was standing in front of. Lydia pulled them both aside as cracks spread almost beautifully throughout the surface.

“Out! Everybody get out!”

Stiles didn’t know who screamed the orders because it was distorted by growling but Lydia kept pulling him out of the control deck. Engineers filled up the hallway fumbling against each other right as the screen shattered and the vacuum of space pulled at them.

Hands wrapped around Stiles’ waist as the airlock door began to shut quickly, but there were still some engineers struggling to get into the hallway. They were lifted off their feet and flying out into space but something held them and brought them into the hallway with a blur. They landed on the metal floor heaving for air as the alarms rang over them drowning out their protests.

_“EVACUATION IN PROCESS, SHUTTLES ARE READY FOR USE.”_

The voice was very robotic but Stiles didn’t have time to judge because the ship rocked harshly. He found himself running after Lydia and Scott as others ran past him and others went in dispersed directions.

“Hurry!” Scott called behind himself, Stiles wanted to have Boyd with him, he wanted Allison, and he wanted Scotty running after them as well. However he couldn’t worry himself, he had to trust they would remember their training and take care of each other. 

“We 'll all take the same shuttle; it fits ten people so let’s hurry up.” Scott was shouting at them over the loud explosions happening somewhere else on the ship. There was an expansion of windows they passed as they ran but Stiles couldn’t ignore them. He _would_ have ignored them if it hadn’t been for the shuttles he saw ripped open and destroyed just floating in space. He saw bodies as well, large and frozen.

“Stiles!” Lydia was demanding as she rushed her brother along. 

When they reached the ports on the bottom levels of the ship, Stiles could see shuttle after shuttle being launched.

“Get in; you can fit three more in there!” The voice sounded much like Boyd so he turned his face towards the general direction. He caught glances of dark skin and big hands pushing people into shuttles but another blast to the ship sent it into a sharp jolt. Next thing he knew, Lydia’s hand slipped from his and the lights were out.

_“You’re supposed to be alert! Stay calm Stiles, stay calm,”_

His suit lit up like a star and the blue lights spread around the port making people go silent for only a moment. When they realized they could see once again, they made their way to the soft lit shuttles. Stiles looked around for Lydia’s own glowing suit but she was all the way on the other side of the port, so he began to push his way past people. He had to stay calm, he couldn’t grow anxious. As best as he tried he could feel the fibers of his concentration rip one by one until the ground under him began to shake.

“Lydia!” His voice soared across the port into Derek’s ears after he had shoved Edward into the shuttle, “Derek? Derek, come back! Derek!” but Stephanie’s protests and Edward’s weak grip didn’t stop him from shutting the airlock and launching the shuttle with his family and staff inside.

With supernatural speed, he was running across the blue lit port and lifting up a shaking Stiles. “You seriously need to get those powers under control.” His growl was lost in the ear shattering splitting of metal. “Stiles!” he could hear Lydia but he couldn’t find her in the mess of people. Shuttles disappeared one after another and it was clear not everyone was going to make it. “Go! Leave, I’ll keep him safe!”

Lydia wanted to run after her brother, she wanted to reach and pull him over but the crowds were excessive. Instead, Scott pulled her into the shuttle with a steel grip. She had to hold her head with her hands and fight the tears possessing her. She gripped her hair tight trying to fight the loud noises around her. 

His reassuring was all Derek could muster to Lydia because he found himself running away with Stiles hugging him fiercely. He didn’t need the blue light of Stiles’ suit but it did help, he shoved Stiles into one of the last shuttles and turned to urge more people in. His hands reached but just before he could take hold of a sergeant, the ship was torn apart and people were being sucked out. He didn’t have time to be sad because he needed to close the air lock, so he forced all his strength into typing the code then pressing the button to launch the shuttle. The airlock shut with a snap and Derek was able to let go of the threshold.  He fell back onto his back as he filled his strong lungs with sweet air.

When he was able to stand up, he had silent tears on his cheeks and Stiles was staring out the expansion of the window. He was deadly still as the shattered Hale Enterprise drifted in space lit only now by red hot rays and explosions of oxygen tanks.

Derek huffed as he set the shuttle onto a course and pressed the turbo speed but Stiles still watched. He watched until Derek was once again stable and the Hale Enterprise was too far to see. “Stiles…” but Stiles still stood there with his suit no longer blue and smudged with…someone’s blood.

“Lily?” Stiles spoke with uncertainty, no confidence in his voice at all.

“Lily? Lydia? Can you hear me?” It was silent for the longest time until Stiles dropped into the cushions and reached for a suspended, cool water. He drank it with greedy gulps before he let it drop so he could hold his face with his hands.

“I’ve lost connection…”

Derek walked over to the glass with his hair disheveled and his own black suit showing resistance. He had been caught in the middle of a blast during the attack but he had healed, however, his suit hadn’t.

“I’ve lost connection,” Stiles repeated but the words came out hopeless, though Stiles reached into the materializing pocket of his suit. He pulled out the crystal storage and held it against his lips. At least, Derek thought, his suit still worked in that way. There wasn't  a single scratch or burn, the glowing veins had just vanished.

“What are we going to do Derek?”

Derek only sat down next to Stiles and pulled him in closer, surprisingly, Stiles let him.

“Lily, is she lost too?”

Stiles looked down at his thin metal tracker, it too, was dead.    

 

 

 


	9. You'll Be The End of Me

They sat there, next to each other, who knew for how long because neither of them were moving. The only thing Derek was able to concentrate on was the inexplicably calm beating of Stiles’ heart and the redolence of his skin. The scent was a queer mixture of spice and exotic labyrinths composed of wild roses and breezes, it made Derek feel like he was being filled with life for the first time. It was addicting and he was one hundred percent okay with sitting next to Stiles forever.

However, Stiles wouldn’t have minded getting up and somehow teleporting to where his sister could be. He would have traded all of his riches, knowledge, and abilities to assure the survival of his sister.

Derek looked away from Stiles who was piercing the ground with his sight. Wordlessly, Derek let his head drop back against the cool metal behind him. He raised his hand timidly but Stiles seemed calm enough, so he placed it on the other man’s shoulder and shook him gently.

Derek spoke smoothly in a pandered voice, “The shuttle will take us to the nearest occupied body, either it be a large asteroid, moon, or planet.”

Stiles wasn’t up for this shit. He pulled away from Derek’s touch and stood up with hauteur before he paced over to the holograms tracking their travel.

“You know, what happened back there wasn’t an accident, right?” He turned to Derek with the hologram floating between his hands. Derek shook his head, not knowing what Stiles actually meant.

“They tried to steal the satellite; if they wanted to destroy it then they would have attacked with stronger weapons. Those fuckers have tried to hack our systems before, but then they just disappeared. I guess they’re back.” Stiles’ words leaked venom but the venom wasn’t a product of jealousy, it was anger.

“Why did they try to hack you?” Derek asked the question hoping that it would keep Stiles busy talking or at least take his mind away from panicking.

“They wanted all our knowledge, our hologram technology, environmental, outer space technology, intergalactic travel as well. They must have figured out how to warp speed on their own, did you see it when their ship burst in front of ours?”

Derek had indeed witnessed the awe induced event; it was nebulous and it traversed the understanding he had of space.

“Now Lily is gone because Lydia is too out of range and Lily’s multisystem won’t function with me alone. We’re out here in the middle of fuck knows where and I’m alone with you in particular, what am I suppose to do?”  

The last little piece of what Stiles had said caught Derek’s attention. Alone with you in particular, what was that suppose to mean?

“For fuck’s sake!” Stiles tried to throw the hologram floating between his fingers at the ground but it only passed through his hands and floated there in front of him. “We’re in sector A10, the closest station anywhere is a week away with the speed we’re traveling at. There’s enough food for only five days, the UC will dismiss our demands and take Earth like an abandoned stone from the floor…we’re officially fucked.” 

It came as a surprise to Derek that Stiles didn’t start crying with how his intoxicating scent had taken a full turned towards deep sadness. Stiles sat back down and slouched onto the cushioned seats.

However Derek smiled, he was starting to notice how overdramatic Stiles could get sometimes. “What makes you think we only have five day’s worth of supplies?”

\--

The Shuttle was a mess of people running around and getting connections up. There were battered engineers speaking at holograms while Danny and Jackson planned out an attacker free course. Scott stood next to where Lydia sat with his arms crossed and face stoic while Allison held Scotty close to herself.

Lydia kept her fingers pressed tightly into her tracker whishing with all her might that Stiles’ worried voice would come through.

 _“I’m sorry, he’s too out of range, and my multisystem can’t reach that far. Not without some help.”_ Lydia softy caressed the tracker but kept silent.

“For the love of all that is mighty please work!” Danny was halfway to punching through a wall with how the holograms in the shuttle were slipping right through the air.

“What happened?” Lydia asked, her voice shocked them all and the shuttle went silent. Eventually, it was Danny who spoke up.

“The hologram system is busted, they just keep dropping.”

Lydia got up with a side eye from Scott; he kept his eyes on her as she walked up next to Danny. “Let Lily take care of it.”

Lily did in fact take care of it, soon they had soft baby blue holograms solid as rocks in their hands. The look on the engineers’ faces was priceless when their fingers actually met solid hologram. Lydia was pleased she could at least help in some way but she still sat back down and looked out the expansion of windows now available.

It was smart of Derek to create a lower level in the shuttle that contained a control room and five bedrooms. Lydia had been wrong, the shuttle was much bigger than she had expected. “I don’t get it.” This was Scott who kept his gaze up and eyes trained but had obviously directed the statement to Lydia.

“Get what?” she asked, her voice was soft and somehow hollow.

“Why can’t Stiles communicate with you through Lily anymore?”

Lydia patted the cushion next to her but Scott looked around before he sat down. She continued to explain how Stiles thought a multisystem assistant would be more effective since it would be able to be in many places at once. It was a genius idea and he had made it possible. There was only one drawback and it was distance. If Stiles or anyone got separated out of range from the system then Lily wouldn’t be able to reach.

Allison’s suit was still glowing a bright blue along with Lydia’s but Stiles’ more than likely wasn’t.

“The veins on his suit are probably a dull grey; Boyd’s probably are as well. He made it safely with Erica right? I wasn’t able to see, everything blew up before I was able to.”

Scott gave her a soft smile before he nodded, “His shuttle launched with ours. The panic and frenzy made us all take different directions. He’s safe, Erica is safe, I can feel it and if she’s safe than so is your Boyd.”

\--

“I can’t believe you held out on me like that,” Stiles’ hands ran over the controls and his eyes grazed over the sleek metals of the control room. His sight stopped at the hallway until Derek noticed and explained the five bedrooms that could be found down the hall. “Impressive,” Stiles smiled at him causing Derek to caterwaul with joy in his inner mind.  

“The shuttle has a signal booster, it’s not of Stilinski brand but its good enough. “

“Again,” Stiles lowered his gaze at Derek, “You like watching me freak out?”

The Werewolf didn’t answer but Stiles didn’t need him to, Stiles was already arranging a signal boost to send some type of message to Lydia. He begged the universe that somehow Lydia’s shuttle would get his message.

Without any commotion Derek was able to leave the control room and take residence in one of the rooms, he took off the uniform while making a beeline for the shower in the mid sized room.

He could hear Stiles muttering words of encouragement as he set up the message and a fond smile spread over his lips. He gained control and reduced the smile to tightly pressed lips before it could turn into a full smile. He couldn’t be ignorant of how Stiles had spoken to him, how Stiles had mentioned his current situation and how he was stuck with Derek of all people. It hurt Derek in the tender edges of his still wounded heart but he was a tough man and he could take it. He could easily reach into his chest and replace the care he had for Stiles with business. Just like he had replaced the love he had for Kate with tenderness for Stiles. Derek would become bare and emotionless but it was better to be cold than love someone who didn’t care for you.

It would be easy too; it would be like plucking a pesky weed from the cracks in his heart and having it never grow back. Yet he didn’t want to do it, it would be enough to just look at Stiles during a business meeting or  _anything_. Then there was Edward, Derek kicked the suit into the corner of the bathroom. How could this get any more worse than it already was, Edward was lost for Stiles; anyone with eyes could see it.

It was childish want, Derek knew, but the owner of such want was his brother and that made things difficult. Everything seemed to lead to loss for Derek; he opened and stepped into the shower with a tight jaw. He let the water message the stress and tension off his face as his ears trained themselves to Stiles’ bliss heart.

He could do this; Edward deserved happiness… he really did. Derek had had his share even if it had been in vain. 

Stiles heard the shower from down the hall; he blinked as he tried to fight images already popping up in his brain. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Derek was broken and Stiles was not going to be the one to make Derek confused, so Stiles would be bitter, angry, and haughty to Derek. Surely it would turn Derek off to him and things could move along like they had before.

Yet he couldn’t agree to this as he stepped into his own shower, Derek had taken up the softest room in Stiles’ heart without his permission. Stiles didn’t really believe in love at first site but fuck was it close. Derek was different, even if it did sound like a 21st century cliché.

Maybe it was because Stiles had never experienced anyone out of his staff and by ‘experience’ he meant ‘dealt with’. It was always his sister, Boyd, Allison, Deaton, and the usual intern. Scotty had been there all the time running around Stiles’ legs with a happy tongue. The hot water relaxed his shoulders as he thought about Scotty which also brought up the brave Scott he had met. He dearly hoped he had survived.

\--

“A message?” Jackson looked at the pending message appearing in front of him. “Sorry?” Danny murmured from where he was comfortably drowsing off next to Jackson. 

“There is a message,” Jackson said as he lifted his attractive baby blue finger and pressed against the complete message.

At first, Stiles’ voice was rough and grainy but soon the screen lit up further and his voice rang clear as crystal. Danny got out of Jackson’s embrace and took hold of the hologram, he ran for it as Stiles’ message played.

 **“Lydia, if you’re out there I want you to know that I’m okay…,”**  Danny busted through the door of the room Lydia was sharing with Allison.  

He held up the hologram as the message repeated, the soft sheets rippled under Lydia as she sat down and clutched at her heart.   

\--

“It’s been a couple hours,” Derek stood with the new white Hale suit he had replaced his captain’s uniform with.  Stiles looked away from the expansion of windows he sat next to; his soft smile grew as he pointed at a far away nebula.

“Stars can be born within nebulas, bright and beautiful. It’s almost unreal; such awesomeness can only be appreciated like this…” Stiles traced the glass with his fingers as he turned to look at the distant vibrant clouds.

“It’s a birthing place…,” Stiles seemed to swallow back a lump in his throat.

Stiles seemed very pensive, very sentimental as his large doe eyes glittered. “She replied.” Stiles said finally turning back around before he looked at the message floating in space over the controls. “You were in the kitchens getting something to drink, I’m dehydrated.”

The sudden change of topic almost threw Derek off but he kept his eyes trained on the nimble hand Stiles had over his stomach.

“What did she say?” Derek asked as he walked over and sat next to Stiles, the supple silence was like a lull as Stiles took in a deep breath.

“She said they’re headed to Capricorn and that we should keep our course. She notified the UC and they’ve granted us an extension for the meeting. They assured her everything was calm on their end.”

Derek huffed and Stiles pressed his forehead over the cool, strong glass.

“From now on we have to fight harder, try harder, and protect one another.”

Stiles turned back to Derek with tight lips and his hands clutching at his stomach.

“Are you hungry—,

 “Aren’t you worried about Laura?”  Stiles interrupted but Derek only shook his head. “They feel safe to me so I know they're safe.”

“Even from this vast distance?” Stiles asked as he shifted to place more of his face against the cool glass but kept his eyes on Derek.

“Yes, I can’t explain it,” Derek watched Stiles throat work as he swallowed.

“Are you annoyed by me?” Derek asked. He scooted closer to Stiles who only gave a heavy blink as a small bead of sweat trickled down his temple.

“No, I’m sorry if you think I am.”

It was the truth but Stiles’ heart was starting to pick up and Derek had to restrain himself from licking the salty bead of sweat. It was a new, odd feeling as his hands formed fists but Stiles _stayed_ there even as Derek grew more uncomfortable around him.

“You smell like affection, it compliments your scent elegantly.”

Who even talked like that anymore? Stiles thought that language was lost back with the YouTube generation of the 21st century.  Yet of course, Derek spoke smoothly and attractively coy as he drew nearer and nearer.

“Are you sure it’s affection and not affectations?”

 Derek ignored Stiles evasive epigram and smiled as he pressed his nose into Stiles’ neck. Stiles hissed because it felt like pain but it wasn’t, not at all, it was pleasure.  

“Affectations smell bitter, they aren’t real.” Derek’s voice was husky.

Stiles let himself get pressed up against the glass as Derek’s hands took hold of his neck and hip before he lifted him up agonizingly slow against the glass; but it felt so  _good_.

“My feelings, do you want to know my feelings?” Derek asked as he nibbled into Stiles’ neck. Stiles shut his eyes at the words, he couldn’t let this happen. Yet he wanted it to happen, so bad. “No,” he shifted into Derek’s mouth until Derek was pulling at Stiles’ suit. Without Lily there was nothing stopping Derek from ripping down the suit and finally taking a handful of Stiles’ skin in his palms. Stiles didn’t even make a face when one of Derek’s claws scratched his inner thigh. He whimpered.

“Is this space madness,” but Derek didn’t answer Stiles, he only shoved his hands into the heat between Stiles legs and finished ripping the suit open. It was rare for a werewolf to become weak in the knees but Stiles’ soft whimpers and delicate intoxicating redolence was like a kick to the back of Derek’s knees.

“Am I allowed to do this, Stiles?”

Oh yes, fuck yes, but Stiles stayed silent and let his body speak for him. It opened up like a welcoming committee while Derek’s hands ran around Stiles’ thighs and back. It was hot, steamy, and even on the verge of insanity as the hands suddenly clutched Stiles’ inner thighs from the back to pull him closer.

“Please, tell me this isn’t one sided, please, please, please…” Derek was  _begging_ , the man with the sharp teeth and vulgar strength was  _begging._ It was more than enough for Stiles because Stiles nodded and took Derek’s mouth with his own.

They had been dancing around each other longer than necessary. At first it was awkward as they kissed because let’s admit it, Stiles had never kissed anyone. Then Derek took the lead and Stiles was like putty in Derek’s hands as he rubbed against him painfully slow.  The suit finally gave away so Derek lifted his knee and opened Stiles up just right; it was too much for Stiles. He pulled away with red lips and flushed cheeks. Meanwhile Derek kissed down his exposed neck with his free hand palming Stiles through the soft briefs.

“Stop, please…stop.”

Stiles didn’t expect Derek to comply but he did. He pulled away and almost put Stiles down but Stiles clutched at the collar of Derek’s suit and shook his head. “Just…give me a little at a time? I’m new at this.”

The sly smile on Derek’s swollen lips sent a shrill of excitement through Stiles. There was a nod and then Stiles was being kissed gently. Firm hands found his and lead them to Derek’s suit, “Help me out,” Derek spoke through kisses.

It was a building of emotions until the suit fell and for the sake of everything right and just; Derek was glorious. He wasn’t even wearing underwear, it was all there, ready and hard.

Stiles was brought back, his body was pressed tightly against Derek’s.  He could feel himself being pushed back up against the cool glass almost too cold on his hot skin. They slid down until they touched the ground and their bodies tangled together on the cool metal floor. When Stiles’ erection rubbed up against Derek’s hard stomach, it was one of the best feelings in the world. It was rough, hard, and hot as the sun. Their kisses grew passionate, loving until Stiles shifted uncomfortably under Derek wanting  _more_.

Derek’s hands reached to stroke Stiles hotly as his other reached and teased Stiles’ entrance. It made Stiles arch his back and bite his tongue to not whine like he wanted to. “Let me hear it, whine for me, I want you to.” There was blue piercing through Derek’s eyes, bright and lively. When a finger breached, Stiles went still as a single pathetic whine escaped his lips.

He was wet, something that hadn’t really ever happened before but Derek just teased him again and again. “You’re different,” Derek spoke with conviction and also lust as his eyes rolled back and he shoved a second finger inside. The second finger brushed against something closer to Stiles’ entrance than he expected but it made Stiles hold his breath like he wanted to cry. “Did I hurt you?” Derek asked, concern holding honest in his voice.

“No, keep going.”

Derek was so hard, too hard. He was ready to slip inside Stiles and stay there until he grew old but not until Stiles asked for it, begged for it.

“Please, please?”

Stiles sounded unsure of himself, but he wanted it. His body ached for it.  Derek only sealed their lips in a kiss as he lined himself up.

“If it hurts, tell me to stop,” Stiles nodded with his eyes closed, Derek leaned in to kiss them gently.

When the head breached him, it sent a thrill of pleasure through his spine making Stiles arch up into Derek and with a soft breath Derek buckled his hips and slid in all the way. There was a release of pressure somewhere inside Stiles and then he felt himself just accept all of it. Derek rubbed his face against Stiles’ neck as he stayed there balls deep.

“You can move, I  _want_ you to move.” Stiles was sure of this, he held Derek’s hair as he gave a little test thrust and when the weird sensation of rubbing died away, it was fantastic but the angle was not right at all. “Just let me…” Stiles pushed himself away leaving Derek looking like a lost puppy as he dick slid out lonely and cold. Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from laughing before he turned around and backed up into Derek’s chest.

“Go ahead, I’m ready again.” Stiles assured Derek, so Derek expanded his palms over Stiles’ inner thighs and lifted him up a little before he slid back in smoothly.

“You’re really tight, I don’t know if I’ll last that long,” Derek was brutally honest, Stiles snorted. “First time is always awkward…well for me it is.”

Derek used his grip on Stiles’ inner thighs to bring him closer and he moved his hips around causing Stiles to take deep breaths. “Let me…” Derek didn’t finish his sentence because Stiles could feel his mouth on his neck as he tried forming words as he thrusted slowly.

There was a sudden change as Derek sped up and Stiles rocked back to meet him. The pace got fast and faster until Derek pulled out and pushed him into the floor. This Derek was more fun. This Derek took Stiles like a doll and dragged him up against the glass opening him and lifting his hips before dropping Stiles onto his dick.

Stiles clutched at Derek's hard shoulders as his thrusts got harder and longer until they slowed down enough that Stiles’ toes wiggled in the air and his core tightened. He took in large breaths after breaths, he was flushed, tired, horny, and so fucking used all pressed up against the cool glass waiting for Derek to be the end of him.  “Come here,” Derek ordered as he brought his face close and kissed him passionately. He took them back onto the floor, Derek sitting down and Stiles sitting on his dick content, loving every second. Stiles held onto Derek’s hands as their arms extended while Stiles rode him slowly. Eventually Derek took him in a hug and did his own merciless thrusts while Stiles just went along for the ride.

Stiles’ core broke releasing hot flames that licked his face, body, and dick all at once as he came along with Derek who grumbled into Stiles’ chest. Stiles could feel Derek twitched inside him as he came stream after stream.  Was it wrong that Stiles had loved this so much? That it had felt more than overdue? He didn’t think so as he kissed Derek who kept himself inside Stiles filling him up. Derek only stiffened when Stiles felt him swell inside him, not painfully, but Derek _did_  seem to get bigger. Derek looked away sheepishly as Stiles reached behind himself to touch the swollen base of Derek’s rock hard penis.

He shook his head and kissed him before he bit his cheek playfully. “Just... a little warning next time?”

Derek lit up at the words ‘next time’, Stiles only shifted around Derek’s still rock hard swollen dick, “Most definitely a next time.”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most definitely a next time ?? ;D


	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated but school's just a full time job, ugh.

“That’s a weird tattoo on your back,” soft touches followed the curve of dark ink on Derek’s back as he breathed in deep, relaxed breathes. He had never felt this way in a long time. The couple times he had been with Kate it had felt good, of course, but not complete. With Stiles he was all warm and squishy inside. Stiles’ lips were like sweet pink nectar and the sinewy firm build felt perfect against his hands. It had been perfect when Stiles had rocked back and Derek had clutched Stiles’ hips for dear life.

Now only their lips grazed over each other’s skin replacing words with wonder and awe.  “It’s a triskelion isn’t it?”

The only drawback to all the pleasures Derek was having the privilege to experience was Stiles’ constant chatter. Well, maybe not. It lulled Derek to close his eyes and nod along as he cuddled his face into Stiles’ neck. 

“What does it mean to you; progress, family or maybe the future?”

Derek let out a soft sigh but smiled, “In a way it does mean progress but it means the body, mind, and soul in all earnest.”

“It’s been a while since I heard someone say they believe in souls.”

\--

Deaton walked with determination across to the screens glowing bright red. The interns helping him keep the Stilinski main base scurried around trying to complete their duties and fixing the sudden problems.

“Dr. Deaton, Margit from the Power Base project says the construction is well on track,” Deaton nodded over to the young man who carried a worried look on his face.

“Make sure she knows to speed things up, it seems we’re running out of time.”

The young intern nodded swiftly before turning and busying himself.

“Computer, show me the Stilinski properties,” Deaton placed his hands behind his back patiently.  

_“ **Yes sir.”**_

The voice was nothing compared to Lily’s but the old computer assistant did the trick because the tablet files materialized in front of Deaton.

His eyes scanned screens after screens but seemed to find no red. He then looked back up to the red screens, the outer space cameras were being cautious but to what?

\--

Derek shifted himself over Stiles which earned him a soft whimper.

“Am I hurting you?” Derek stopped but Stiles shook his head frantically, he was trembling slightly.

“No, not at all,” with those simple words Stiles encouraged him to continue as he himself thrusted back onto Derek's cock.

\--

“Planet Capricorn has granted us landing, leader Lupe would like a word with you Mrs. Stilinski.” Danny moved aside from the main screen and let Lydia take front and center. The leader of planet Capricorn came into view with a firm smile.

“Mrs. Stilinski it’s great to see you.  I understand you need our systems to contact Earth?”

Lydia placed her hands on the control deck, “leader Lupe, I am afraid I have unpleasant news.”

\--

Stiles would die like this, shimmery with sweat, panting for breath, and gripping onto Derek for dear life.

\--

The main control room at the Hale Hercules Center was filled with frantic business as Thomas and Laura argued with planet leaders on their own hologram screens.

“I do not care what you believe Kardun, we have a new threat and we cannot face them alone, they destroyed our most advanced fleet.”  Thomas’ face was askew with disbelief as the leader of planet Jaray refused to send his troops to backup the Hales.

Laura herself argued hotly with the female leader Matritia of Lakoon, Matritia shook her scaly head and Laura’s eyes flashed hot blue. “Very well madam Matritia, consider our parties not longer affiliated with one another.”

Both their screens closed with hopeless fizzling.  Thomas reached to take his daughter’s hand firmly, “One family?” Thomas urged his daughter to respond with his eyes, reluctantly she did but her grip on his hand tightened. “All united,” around them their staff was still struggling to keep their systems up. Someone was trying to shut them down.

\--

Their bodies slammed together one last time before Derek shuttered and Stiles felt his core beckon all that Derek gave him. Their scents were so laced together that Derek himself had a tough time telling them apart. He was lost in Stiles, he didn’t know where one of them began and the other one ended.

\--

“Computer, find the threat the outer space cameras are foreseeing,” Deaton crossed his arms over his chest expecting to see an incoming meteor that he could easily deal with. However, all camera screens pushed aside the holograms the interns were working on before they took up the whole room.

**_“There is an incoming antimatter bomb approaching at twenty thousand miles a second.”_ **

Deaton’s arms fell to his sides; he took a deep breath as he looked at the screens.

**_“They are coming from all six directions.”_ **

“Matthew, I need those shields up and holding. Martha…send out the exterminators.”

Neither intern wasted their time before they turned back around and pushed the outer space camera screens out of their way.

“All around Earth shields have been activated…,” Matthew let Deaton know but his eyes rested on Martha who with wide, brown eyes straightened up and ran her hands down the front of her fitting Stilinski suit.

“Go ahead….” Deaton’s voice was soft, instructing Martha as her hand hovered over the softly glowing, glassy hologram button.

It seemed like forever to Deaton until he watched Martha lower her hand and push the button.

“Now…we watch, let’s see how well Stiles and Lydia thought this defense system through.”

Both Martha and Matthew huddled closer to Deaton as they watched the ultra speeding missiles zoom straight through  Earth’s outer force fields and directly at the far away antimatter missiles.

\--

Stiles should be sore, he should be tired and thoroughly done with sex…but he wasn’t.  He kissed Derek with might as the hot water splashed over them in the shower.

\--

In outer space, Stilinski satellites were king.  That’s how their universe wide internet worked, how intergalactic news was broadcasted, and how the universe was well knitted together through communication.

They saw _everything_ and served many purposes, which is why they darted their sights to the incredibly fast missiles headed straight for each other. The missiles curled gracefully around passing asteroids and left holes in the cloudy nebulas they zoomed through.

It wasn’t long until everyone in the universe began to watch.

\--

They had landed on Capricorn already, the air was rich like Earth’s but the people were blue on this planet. Not only just blue, but very attractive.

Leader Lupe approached Lydia with his arms outstretched ready to welcome her properly and Lydia was ready to accept when one of Lupe’s men ran at them. He shoved in between their pending hug a hologram screen.

Lydia looked at it in confusion until she heard the Lakoon reporter’s rugged voice. Quickly, she passed on the polite reuniting of friends and sped towards the nearest control room on the Capricornian’s military base.

\--

Peter had been giving orders up and out of his ass in the landing port he was in, he saw the live footage pop up on every hologram screen the engineers carried. He joined them as they watched the empty space waiting for the speeding missiles to collide.

\--

“I figured I wasn’t strong enough to be so sacrificial. I wanted you, I beckoned for you. I want to keep you here forever, if I could.”

Derek’s words made Stiles’ skin crawl with desire but he only pressed closer to him. They looked out the large expansion of windows at the vivid colors of space together. They were decently clothed in their briefs but Stiles knew later they would get back to rolling around in bed.

 Stiles let his body grow warmer with Derek’s, “We’re not supposed to be lovers; we aren’t even supposed to be friends. Your company and my company are meant to compete, isn’t that why our families tolerated each other for so long?”

Derek turned to Stiles and inhaled his scent with his nose running over Stiles’ clean hair.

“Mostly, but I can’t deny this attraction I feel towards you. It’s as if the closer my body gets to yours the more I want them to unit, the more I want to make you mine. To claim you and bath you in my sweat so everybody knows you’re mine. I’ve only ever met you once and you never opened your eyes the whole time. Lydia was wide awake next to you, her baby hands had been clutching at your face. Maybe she was trying to wake you but you didn’t, you stayed asleep with relaxed breaths. I was only eight. I wanted you to wake up but you were so stubborn.”

Stiles was about to crack a joke on Derek’s age but his eyesight caught a glimpse of a small bright light far off in the distant nebula he had been tracing earlier.

It was a very small sudden light and it faded away in only a couple seconds leaving a small glow. Derek had noticed it as well, “Maybe a star exploded?” he could have been right, Stiles thought, but that didn’t look like the death of a star.

\--

Within the center of the explosion, particles were violently eliminating one another. They’re substances merged into bursts of enormous energies; asteroids became nothing but microscopic debris. Space itself seemed to concave ever so slightly before the waves of the explosions radiated outward. The energy they carried burned at the nearest Stilinski satellite shield but it held steady if even only barely.

The galactic winds traveled far, far enough to reach earth. With its magnetic poles and reinforced Stilinski energy shields the strong winds seemed to flourish around the planet. It almost looked like water from a waterfall hitting the rocks on the ground, the winds seemed to spread around in all directions but never doing any harm. This couldn’t be seen by the intergalactic viewers; only the sensitive devices on the OC cameras noticed the events. Deaton sighed with relief when the OC camera screens smoothed back to a cool blue. The data of the winds was recorded and filed away for later investigations Deaton knew Stiles would administrate.

No later after the explosion, Lydia took a firm connection and patched herself with a satellite. She had to get a hold of Deaton; she awaited the connection as everyone else rushed to her side. They all had witnessed the anti-matter missiles and whoever had sent them meant utter business.

“Lydia, I’m glad to know you’re alive,” Deaton walked closer to the full body hologram of Lydia Stilinski.  Lydia smiled warily before she spoke, “You haven’t heard about the attack on the Hale ship?”

Deaton shook his head, “The only thing I’ve gotten is a distress signal from a satellite far off into sector A10 but I couldn’t get a visual.”

Lydia’s shoulders tensed, “If that’s the case, we have enormous problems on our hands. I need you to initiate a code red; I will contact you later when I hear from Stiles.”

Deaton shifted in surprise, “Stiles? He isn’t with you?”  His voice was laced with worry that matched Lydia’s pensive face. “We all departed in A10 so I figure he must be going to the nearest Hale base. He should be safe; Derek Hale is traveling with him.”

Deaton kept his face calm and when he bid is goodbye to Lydia; he turned around and walked straight into the labs.

“Martha, initiate a code red. Get our entire trained personal ready for action. Matthew, I need you to make sure our combat technology is online.”

Matthew headed for the soft lit stairs but turned around to look at Deaton who was typing in the pass code for the lab.

“Dr?”

Deaton turned around in time for the door to slid open. “Yes?”

“This, the combat technology, it isn’t within my clearance level it is?”

Deaton smiled a soft smile, “No, the Hales aren’t the only ones trusted to keep humanity safe. It’s our job as well.”

Matthew nodded solemnly, “Of course sir,” he rushed down the steps with the computer assistant’s voice directing him in the right direction.

The door to the lab closed behind Deaton. The lab had been left alone the whole time Stiles and Lydia had been away. He didn’t have a reason to enter the lab until a minute ago. First he ran his fingers over the simulated DNA strands hovering over the exhibit tables until he reached the main table. It held every DNA sample of every species on Earth. Every species was very well taken care of, genetically.

However Deaton didn’t forget what he had come here for, his hand smoothed over the round table next to the observation table. He couldn’t be assisted by the computer since it was assisting Matthew so the holograms wordlessly came up. He took a firm hold of Stiles’ records and looked over them carefully. As head of the Medical and Natural Resource department, Deaton had the responsibility of taking good care of the twins’ well being.

He smirked at the log before having it vanish back into the round table. “If anything…I don’t think I need to take care of more Stilinskis anytime soon.”

\--

The Hale shuttled began to slow as it approached a massive asteroid orbiting the far away sun. In the current solar system they were in, there were two inhabited planets; Capricorn and Polaris. Polaris consisted entirely of water. The life forms there were massive; the most intelligent life form was a specimen with a long tail and human-like torso. Its face wasn’t human at all though, they had smooth scales all over their bodies and pointed ears accompanied by the long pointed structure that was the back of their heads. They were magnificent to look at but didn’t speak any understandable language.  They wailed more than made reasonable noises.

They were slight changes occurring on Polaris, land was appearing but only time would let the inhabitants of Polaris evolve.

“Steady…” Derek cooed over the controls as their shuttle latched onto the asteroid to stabilize itself. Stiles held himself firmly to the floor with slight concentration.  From the expansion of windows he could see as they approached the small landing port of the small base.

The guiding lights flashed in a line making it easier to identify the runway as they approached. Stiles suit had been thoroughly destroyed by werewolf claws so he now wore a stark white Hale Enterprises suit that wasn’t as comfortable as his old one.

When the shuttle was properly guided into the landing port, Stiles let his concentration slip to follow Derek. There was a ladder leading them back up to the small waiting station he had totally forgotten about.

When the air lock doors began to hiss, he grew anxious to finally step out of the ship and into a bigger and livelier space.

Stiles seemed to visibly relax as he followed Derek out of the small landing port and into a well kept living room complete with a bar. The last thing he had eaten was a nasty protein shake before Derek and he had gone for another round of sex.

He basically raided the fridge for meats and juices. Derek left him to his hunger so he could walk past the living room to face two wide metal doors. Stiles pulled his hand back out of the soft goo of the cool fridge when he heard the doors slide open.

“Shit.” Derek hissed the word as he ran to the controls, Stiles slowly walked around the bar with a can of apple juice in his hands. He watched Derek’s tense back as his hands gathered holograms and established a connection. “Stiles, Stiles come here!” Derek had gone twitchy.

Naturally, Stiles was able to gulp down the can of apple juice quickly before he rushed to Derek.

“What s—“

His words stopped mid way as he watched the video of the anti-matter explosion over and over again.

He raised his hand to confirm the connection to the Capricornian base, Derek’s arm slung around his hip to bring him closer as Lydia appeared on the screen with a look of utter relief.

“Stiles! Thank the gods you’re alright,” she looked the most relieved Stiles had ever seen her. Her holographic fizzy eyes focused on the arm Derek had around Stiles but she said nothing.

“Lydia, what happened?” Stiles had to lean back on Derek since his head was swimming with possibilities of the video he had just seen.

“The Klax have officially declared war.” Lydia’s moment of relief was gone.

“On who?” Derek let go of Stiles in favor of leaning closer to the screen, Lydia rolled her eyes without humor.

 “Who else Hale? On _us_ and only _us_ the human race, they tried to send anti-matter missiles to Earth but failed. Deaton sent the exterminators in time. I’ve initiate a code red.”

To Lydia’s words, Stiles shot in a rod straight position no longer leaning on Derek. His face seemed to harden as he responded to his sister’s words.

“I’m going to summon a CS-x ship to my current location. I will see you when I arrive at Capricorn.” With those final words Stiles ended the hologram before he brought open a new screen.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, he twisted Stiles toward him but Stiles’ gaze didn’t move from the controls.

“I’m summoning a combat ship to come and get me. If you want, I can summon another that can take you back to the Hercules Center?”

Derek let go of Stiles’ side and stepped back a little. “Is there something wrong at the Hercules Center?”

Stiles stopped what he was doing before he turned to Derek. Derek ran his gaze over Stiles’ vulnerable face before it hardened in front of him.

“We were attacked fairly close to Hercules, I suggest you go and check on your family. My combat ships have long distance connections capable of connecting through galaxies. Solar systems shouldn’t be a problem.”

Derek nodded before he gestured to Stiles’ hands, “Alright.”  


	11. Mama Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Mam!

 

Because she is the Alpha of all the Hales and she is going to be very important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update coming very VERY SOON.


	12. Three Miracles And A Snap

The alarm system on the Hale base fired when the unknown and unregistered vessels popped out like thunder from space. Stiles walked away from Derek, leaving him stunned by the control panel with his knuckles white as snow. Yet Derek followed because he had to after what he’d done with Stiles…things were different. He wanted Stiles’ attention, affection, and right now his reassuring scent and presence would have to do. They walked into the landing port and looked at the metal wall separating them from the vacuum of space.

It was Stiles who faltered in his steps before a hand flew to cup his own forehead. Derek was there to adjust him when Stiles swayed like drunken limbs. The small crease between his eyebrows deepened as he rubbed at his temples. There was a small laugh from Stiles before he pulled Derek away from the metal wall with him. “What is it?” Derek asked, his hand automatically went to clutch Stiles’ hip in case of immediate action.

Stiles only nudged his forehead against Derek’s temple and whispered “Lily’s back in my head.”

It was like Stiles had spoken magic words, maybe he had. The metal walls began to open letting the soft blue glow of shields slip in like the morning light, Stiles smiled. He took hold of Derek’s hand before saying, “She’s angry at the suit I’m wearing.”

\--

Stilinski Corporation was never left without resources or backups. They were all very well trained in combat, two years training before taking a full internship. Allison was amazing at the old fashion energy bow. Her aim was impeccable and her lethal movements would have made her father proud, if he knew. Deaton walked out onto the raised platform to overlook the movements of the S-Forces in their clutching stark white combat uniforms. The glow of silver veins running like a platinum river indicating the combat assistances ran along his own combat suit. His metal shoulder pads and constant life monitoring system eased him into taking the authority he had to use in the absence of the Stilinskis.

He cleared his throat once and that was enough to get the full attention out of every soldier either they be a man, women, or alien.

\--

The ship was extraordinary, another ship just as marvelous trailed behind it. It was a perfect sphere that elongated and grew into a circle. It was much bigger than the shuttle that had gotten them to the Hale base and the walls turned completely transparent revealing super sleek floors, chairs, and floating specs of holograms. The blue force fields protecting the exposed open port door fluxed as Stiles stepped closer. Derek reached but Stiles dragged him along with him. His face now only inches away from Stiles'. “I’m going to Capricorn. You’re going to Hercules and you’ll make sure your family is safe.”

There wasn’t much arguing with Stiles, Derek knew, but his mouth still twitched.  Together they walked out onto the surface of the meteor protected by the bright blue shields that seemed to beckon for Stiles. The ship drew closer lightly floating over the surface of the meteor. It looked alive. Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ neck squeezing softly. Stiles turned with a soft smile, “I’ll see you soon.”

Derek wanted to protest, they were mated, and they couldn’t depart now. Fuck Kate, fuck those weird aliens, and fuck everything. He could take Stiles to the most remote corner of the universe and live the rest of his life with him. Stiles kissed his cheek reassuringly. “I’ll see you _soon_ I promise. My ships are faster than the Klax’s,” there was a small smirk on Stiles’ lips. He looked back to the base and when the metal doors began to close he looked back at Derek.

“I’ll get on my ship. The shields will protect you until the other ship’s shields take over. I’ll fly to Capricorn and fix things up with Lydia and my crew. Then we’ll all fly back to Hercules and help you out.” Stiles sealed his words with a kiss to Derek’s stern lips, it calmed him down enough for his tongue to slip in and deepen the kiss. Derek’s palms came up to cup Stiles’ face like fragile porcelain but Stiles wasn’t that delicate, not at all.

The only reason Stiles let go of Derek was because Lily was becoming a more potent presences in his mind and she was urging him to make the good-byes quicker. He reluctantly pulled away. Derek sucked a firm mark on Stiles’ neck, deep and present. They pulled away from each other slowly; Stiles patted Derek’s cheek softly. “I’ll see you later.”

The werewolf watched Stiles walk through the transparent walls of the circular battle ship that looked more like a work of art. Instantly the white Hale suit Stiles was wearing was torn off of him by lasers jutting out of the ground and quickly replaced by a stark white Stilinski suit. While the battle ship rose Derek and Stiles never broke eye contact. It was a couple feet in the air when the suit finished molding itself to Stiles, new metal shoulders appeared and Derek’s stomach sank when he saw the commander badge flash on Stiles’ right pec, of course, Stiles was the leader of his very own army. In a blink the walls returned to their shiny metal appearance and the ship was gone at warp speed. The soft blue glow of force fields surrounded him as his very own Stilinski Battleship awaited him.

\--

Stiles had his arms crossed over his chest; his heart was pounding alongside his thoughts. It couldn’t have happened that fast. They had sex one time, well a couple times in one day but still just _today_.  

“Lily, you’re not just trying to scorn me like a mother finding out their kid got deflowered by an older man, are you?”  

Lily was silent but as Stiles walked to his commander’s chair and sat down with nervous hands, she answered.

 _“I would never play around with something as important as this_.”

Stiles let the news sink it. His eyes began to water but he couldn’t care less.

“Can you tell what it’ll be? Is it too early?” he covered his face with his hands only a push away from crying. “The cells are still dividing what am I saying? Of _course_ it’s still too early.”

_“It’s sex is already determined but yes it’s still a conceptus, only a cluster of cells. His sperm must work very quickly for you to have undergone conception so quickly.”_

Stiles looked at his flat stomach with knitted eyebrows and a worried look.

“He _is_ a werewolf. Will the baby be a…a werewolf?”

Lily sighed then hummed thoughtfully. _“There’s a one in seven chance the baby will be human…I could scan your abdomen.”_

Stiles knew it was safe, Lydia always got scanned during her checkups but she wasn’t pregnant when she got scanned.

He walked around the ship into the small clinic center and laid down on the soft, overly cushioned examining bed. He held his breath as the almost transparent rays were directed at his lower abdomen.

There was complete silence as Lily did her work, he turned away squinting back tears trying not to look at the hologram Lily was putting on display.

_“Stiles, if you don’t want the baby—_

“No!” Stiles turned back around with a panicked look, his golden eyes glittery with unshed tears.

“It’s just that…I don’t know what I’m feeling, Lily.” Stiles looked at the way the cells kept dividing. His vision looked like a camera flare from the unshed tears but he pushed them back.

_“Wait, Stiles, the sequence at which the division is occurring indicates a division among the entire cell –“_

Stiles witnessed a miracle.

_“Your mother would be so proud, your father would probably be the one crying.”_

Stiles laughed with the tears dropping down his cheeks, happy tears. He had almost forgotten, it was their anniversary today. He still missed them, so much, but his tears were for the future now and not the past.   

\--

Derek sat awkwardly on the commander’s chair and looked around. The Stilinski twins sure knew how to blend design and technology. For as far as humanity had gone it seemed that only the Stilinskis had taken the right turn. He stood up feeling out of place on the chair. He was close to Hercules, he could see it on the traveling system brightly lit and displayed on the transparent wall in front of him. Space was a blur of light around him, it was incredible.

\--

Stiles had to get himself under control, he couldn’t let himself spill out all his feelings.

At one point in his life he had trouble controlling himself but he had learned to override his impulsive actions. His concentration had increased and his abilities were kept in line. Deaton had to teach him breathing exercises to help with his panic attacks but those were long gone as well. All the training he had undergone, the discipline, all of it was thrown out the window the second his battleship’s shields repelled an array of hydrogen beams.

Of course Lily was there to take control when it had slipped Stiles’ grip. “Oh _fuck_!” Stiles had turned away from the transparent wall letting him view the Klax ships. The bright flashes lit the sides of his vision with every impact of force field and beam. He hunched over his flat stomach protectively only thinking about the baby, his need to live for this baby, babies. He needed to live for Derek, for his sister, for his legacy, he couldn’t die. Not today, not on his parent’s anniversary, today wouldn’t become his as well.

_“Stiles, I can only initiate defense protocols under your orders!”_

Lily’s own worried voice broke through Stiles’ enclosed thoughts. He could fight, he _would_ fight, all of them. He straightened up and turned to face the oncoming ships that had interrupted his warp speed. He spread out his palms over the holograms ready to fight back.

His palms flashed into tight grips, the holograms vanished from sight. “Train all out beams on the ships but keep the high weapons trained around us.”

_“I’ll fire when you’re ready.”_

Stiles arms fell to his sides before he walked around the control panel to the transparent metal walls. The Klax kept firing at his shields to no avail. They were up to something; they surly had more advanced weaponry capable to striking through his shields. He would find out their purpose. “Initiate the Pulse.”

He placed his palm on the transparent wall.

The ship flew out of sight the moment the shields dropped to avoid the oncoming beams. With its departure upward it left a pulse that launched itself at the ships. They were caught off guard and as the Stilinski ship swirled in spirals away from the Klax, the wave enclosed the Klax’s ships and without a blink Stiles saw them all being pulled to the origin of the wave. They were crushed together meanwhile Stiles held his hand on the transparent wall, “Shoot” he ordered Lily.

_“Of course”_

The bright blue beams joined as they traveled to the clump of Klax battleships and in a horribly, but beautiful way they all sunk inward and exploded like the death of a star. Stiles watched the debris hit his shields. He _did_ realize he had just killed intelligent beings. but he tried really hard to ignore that fact and just let his shaking palms rest over his stomach. 

\--

There wasn’t as much action occurring at Hercules anymore. Everyone had denied their help, everyone except the Capricornians and their own advanced weaponry. They could do this, the Hales and Capricornian people would succeed… they had to.

Thomas laid his tired head over his wife’s heart listening intently to the beat that calmed him. “He’ll be back Thomas, he’s a fighter and devoted to his own purposes.”

Thomas cuddled closer to his wife silently, words weren’t as necessary for him at the moment.

“Derek will keep himself safe as much as he will keep Mr. Stilinski safe.”

Thomas gave a soft snort and wolfy chuckle as he buried his face in his wife’s neck.

“I know dear, I’ve seen the way he looks at the boy as well, can you blame him? Have you _smelled_ Stiles, Thomas?”

Thomas laughed more before pulling away from Elizabeth to stare at the ceiling.

“Of course I’ve caught a drift of his scent. It’s a different smell, very magical but nice, really nice. I wonder if Edward thinks so too…”

Elizabeth smirked at his words, “Magical, that’s a nice way of saying it. Anyway I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”

“Of course,” Thomas said, “They’re grown men, grown Hale men, and there won’t be any hostility between their werewolf natures. At least Kate is gone, which reminds me about the Argents. They want to talk to me.”

“About?” Elizabeth asked, she sat up from the bed and gracefully walked to the bathroom with her silky spring gown flowing behind her. Thomas followed her every move, suddenly his Hale suit was too much clothes for him.

“I don’t know, probably about Kate and her actions. Gerard seems to be doing well in prison.”

There was a soft laugh from the bathroom, Thomas knew that laugh, and it was devious.

When Elizabeth emerged, her hair was loose and framing her stern and guarded face. It was almost a shame they didn’t have any more daughters, they could have ruled the universe with a quirk of their eyebrows. What was he saying! Laura was more than enough and his sister in law Stephanie was just as bad.

“I’ll be joining you in that talk with the Argents. Putting our sons’ mutual person of interest aside, let’s deal with how we’re going to destroy these Klax.”

Thomas turned his head to the side revealing his neck as he lay back on the bed. When he looked back at his wife, her eyes had begun to bleed vibrant red.

\--

“Laura!” Edward ran into the control base with his eyes wide. Laura herself was looking over their strategy and didn’t appreciate the intrusion. “Dude what!?” she almost hissed when she looked up from her holograms.

“Space Monitoring just told me something you want to know,” he was already rushing around and bringing up a grainy screen. The video came on screen just in time for them to see a beautiful ship burst out of space. Laura’s hands gripped the thick metal table tightly but as the twirling battle ship came closer their live footage was interrupted. On screen appeared a confused looking Derek inside a very nice Stilinski battleship.

\--

The CS- Contemptione **(** SC-C) or more like all ten of them were lined up predatory and lethal-like as the S-Forces boarded them. They were all gun-less and in rode straight lines as step by step they boarded the massive starships. Deaton walked over the soldiers on a transparent bridge, monitoring to make sure everything was in order. His wrist beeped and before he looked up Lydia was already speaking.

There was a crackle in the air next to him before her voice was accompanied by a full body and full colored hologram of her walking next to him. She had her hair in a tight bun and her gaze looked down below their feet to their battle fleets, “Stiles made it safely back to us.”

Deaton nodded knowingly at her as he followed her gaze. She stopped walking and stood just watching as a massive Contemptione rose like a feather and lifted off into the bright blue skies of Earth. Her gaze than ran over the tops of the rainforest, Deaton stayed silent awaiting her to continue the conversation. A flock of birds flew past them chirping in excitement as the smaller   CS-x ships zoomed into the sky and out into space one after the other. The single passenger combat ships followed after them in incredibly fast blurs and both watched as the sky overhead seemed to ripple as one by one they geared into warp speed.

As the last nine SC-C ships rose into the sky Lydia finally cleared her throat. “I have a legitimate reason for making my UniComplex.” Deaton chuckled at the name she chose for her nutrition formula.

“Let me guess, Stiles thought it suited the formula well?”

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully. There was a shocking sound of rippling thunder as all nine massive SC-C starships broke out into warp speed. 

“He likes the humor in it.” Lydia’s features softened into fondness before she took a deep breath.

“I’m in a private screen room so I can talk to you Deaton.” She turned to the man who waited patiently. He had seen the genuine look of concern on Lydia’s face before but never with such…fondness?

They began to walk over the top of the tall trees once again. In the distance he could see the Stilinski Power Base rising like a blossoming flower, it was still being built but it was nearly finished.

“Stiles is pregnant…with _triplets_ fucking _triplets,_ Deaton. _Three_.”

There was a happy squeeze to Deaton’s stomach that was shortly followed by a sinking feeling as he realized who the father might be. “Is it a Hale?” he asked Lydia who looked away at his question. “Of course it is, that’s perfectly fine, and Stiles will be safe throughout his pregnancy. Just make sure you give him your ‘UniComplex’ supplement. I hear it tastes great and that it does wonders for your hair.”

Lydia snorted when she looked back at Deaton. “Of course it does, I had to think about myself too you know.”

They shared a small smile that turned to a sigh from Deaton, “You’re parents would be ecstatic.”

There was a small noise from Lydia who turned away to face the setting sun in the horizon. “yes, they would be.”

“Just…remember to let Stiles know what this means,” Deaton placed his hand on Lydia’s firm shoulder. She nodded but didn’t turn to look at him. “Just because it’s the future doesn’t mean the supernatural decided to no longer exist,” she spoke the words from memory. “I’ll remind him,” her voice had become firmer and when she turned around to face Deaton her eyes were glossy. She stepped back from him, “any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.”

Deaton’s suit seemed to grow warmer at her words, magic, technology, what was the difference?

They shared a small nod before Lydia faded away from sight and back into Deaton’s wrist.

\--

Stiles remembers exactly how his parents died. It hadn’t been a freak accident. Their ship was already back in Earth’s atmosphere and he remembers waving all the way from the roof of the Stilinski main base.

He remembers Deaton standing next to him and Lydia on his other side eager to see what their parents had brought from Hercules and hear their stories.

_It was a nice day out, humid, but nice. The ship was high in the sky as it got nearer and nearer but then…there was this bright flash. The heat hit Stiles like a slap in the face but just as fast blue shields surrounded him and Deaton was huddling Lydia and him close. He could hear the ship hitting the ground and the metal tearing. He had shut his eyes into Lydia’s protecting arms. He wanted to scream, to call for his mom or dad, both of them._

_He remembers hearing the stutter of the engines before the blue of the shield was hit by exploding pieces of metal, then just the roar of flames. He pulled away from Lydia to look at her own stunned, scared face but someone had their hands covering his face quickly._

_“Cover your ears; I need the both of you to cover your ears.” Deaton kept telling them to cover their ears again and again until both twins complied. Stiles kept his eyes tightly shut and then he heard thunder. He opened his eyes to pouring rain against the force field around them and fire eating up the vegetation surrounding the destroyed remains of his parent’s ship. Deaton kept murmuring something under his breath and both Stiles and Lydia watched as the flames died away quickly._

_Later the twins would investigate their parent’s death further and uncover that there had been a bomb in the fuel centers of their parent’s ship. That was until later, but now, Stiles hugged Lydia tightly._

His heart had been pounding like crazy in his chest, every time he remembers his parent’s death his heart seems to go crazy. “Dame it.” Stiles shifted onto his elbows and rolled his neck. When he was able to look around he sighed at what he saw. Everything in his room was floating besides his bed.

He hadn’t left his CS-x when he had arrived to Capricorn. The beds on his ship were the most comfortable and he wanted to rest a while. He wasn’t really concentrating and he really needed to make sure everything floated back to the ground slowly. He was getting ready to just ask Lily to do it for him when Lydia decides to walked into his room clutching a cold glass of UniComplex.

Stiles had thought the name was genius, _uni – complex_ , it was a dumb controversial name but it made him smile. He gladly took the cold drink and gulped it eagerly; Lydia glanced around the room before her eyes landed on Stiles’. Stiles gave a shrug which he hoped Lydia would interpret as ‘please fix this’ which she did. She snapped her fingers and everything rearranged itself back in place. Stiles could never muster that much concentration. Lydia made it seem so easy.

“Stiles, we need to talk.”

Oh great, Stiles was going to get the sexual protection speech. So what? There weren’t any counteracting pills lying around the Hale shuttle. Stiles never needed to monitor his periods since he was so _sure_ sex wasn’t going to be a thing on his time away from Earth. Sex was never his thing.  Alright so he’s pregnant and he’s going to have triplets. Lily had him under constant monitoring and Lydia made sure he was eating right the moment her eyes had slid to Stiles’ stomach. It didn’t bother Stiles that both women were being protective of his pregnancy because he wanted them to be. He was a little more than a day pregnant (fucking werewolf sperm?) and he already felt connected to the three lives growing inside of him. Stiles tilted his head at that thought which sounded weird even in his head.

“Stiles? Are you listening to me?” Lydia was waving he hands in his face but Stiles hadn’t noticed.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” he sits up straighter this time paying attention. Lydia lets out an exasperated breath before she takes Stiles’ hands in hers. “I know you’re a being of science and math, so am I, but you know where we come from. Who we come from.”

Stiles isn’t really understanding but he nods.

“Our abilities, gifts, you understand?”

Oh well of course! “What about them?” he asks, Lydia looks torn but Stiles can’t seem to understand as to why. 

“We all know you never really paid attention to the genesis and human genome studies we had when we were younger with all that happened but…remember our history studies?”

Stiles nods not exactly sure where Lydia is going with this.

“The Salem witch trials? Connecticut? The ruins Deaton showed us and that book he brought over?”

Stiles remembers and he also remembers not really putting much interest in the subject because who cared about the Salem witch trials and supposed magic. Lydia seemed interested by Stiles just wanted to control his telekinesis.

Eventually Deaton had helped him control his concentration with those breathing exercises. Stiles had to mutter something under his breath with every inhale and exhale, what was it?

“Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic…does that ring a bell?”  

Oh shit, that rung _too_ many bells.

“ _determinationis, rus, et retrahitur_ , _determinationis, rus, et retrahitur_ …” Deaton had kept telling him to say that when he tried to concentrate. As he repeated the words one more time he could feel his head loosening up like a tensed muscle. His body grew slack and a strain in the back of his head seemed to snap.

Well, shit.   

 

(Stilinksi Power Base) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ! (?)


	13. I'm Sorry, You Said Three?

He had to deal with the situation at hand, even if he did have a whole new revelation he had simply been avoiding. So what if he was somehow magic, he could deal. He would deal.

They all stood around the floating soft holograms in the Capricornian’s military base, their technology was much more suitable for Stiles’ own. Thomas was nowhere to be found and even though Lupe had been asking for Elizabeth Stiles needed to talk to Thomas. It was Derek who answered the call with an expectant look as he searched the room and found Stiles’ eyes. Stiles gripped the table harder so his hands wouldn’t travel to his stomach.

“Derek.” He nodded at the screen and Derek nodded back, “I’m relieved you made it safely back.”  There were different emotions in Derek’s tone and Stiles’ eyes grew wider with helplessness. “It’s alright Stiles.” Derek smiled warmly at him, Lydia tensed at his side and across the table Scott sniffed the air.

“I’m happy to let you all know that everyone is fine. Boyd made it back two hours ago. Their shuttle took a detour but they’re back safely. He’s taking your battle ship to Capricorn. My mother is busy at the moment and so is my father, Laura is dealing with our military so you’re left with me.”

Stiles had to look away from those eyes if he didn’t want to blurt out the truth to Derek and everyone present. “Lupe?” he asked the Capricorn, Lupe cleared his throat and Derek turned to him instead.

\--

“We know we’ve been two separate working bodies but we have come up with a decision that can benefit both our families.”

Chris let the words sit in the air for a moment as Elizabeth thought the implications through. Thomas kept his own eyes on his wife as he too awaited her response. Her heartbeat was steady and strong, nothing gave her away.

“Let me hear it,” Elizabeth’s eyes locked with Chris’s, “I hope we can all agree on this, we’ve got much bigger issues to attend to if what I am pondering is true.” Thomas took his wife’s hands in his; he too could feel the shift already taking place inside the power they shared. His eyes wanted to bleed bright red at the unannounced intrusion, who could possibly be acquiring an Alpha status at the moment?

\--

“We will stand as a united front, the Klax have threatened us all by threatening you,” Lupe directed his words at Stiles who nodded in gratitude. “Derek, has your sister assembled the required weaponry?” Derek looked away from Stiles’ avoiding eyes to Lupe, “Of course, she is making sure everyone is ready to take off and patrol.”

“Well stop her, Lydia and Stiles have sent their own forces to help yours. They should be arriving soon, expect their appearance.” Lupe’s soft blue hands roamed over the hologram bringing up live video of his own forces.

“Will we all meet through a hologram conference?” Derek asked, his eyes now focused only on Lupe. Lupe’s sky blue lips twitched and his emerald eyes lit up as he brought forth a screen to put on display for everyone. “We shall,” he said to a determined looking Derek, “But first we need to arrest a certain head UC member.”

“And who will be responsible for the capture of this UC councilmen?” Derek asked, he had straightened up and his chest seemed to have hardened.

“Do you wish to volunteer?” Lupe asked with a raised perfect eyebrow, Derek nodded firmly.

“Stiles and I will discuss the manner in which it will be handled. Councilmen Kunza thought he could just pick up an entire planet like a dropped stone. I assure you Stiles; that shit doesn’t fly in this universe.” Lupe smiled reassuringly to Stiles who visibly seemed to relax. Well, Stiles thought relieved, at the very least the possession of Earth would be cleared up. With a trusting smile Stiles nodded at Lupe, his right hand left the table and clutched lightly at his lower stomach.

It was a mistake, he knew the moment he saw Derek’s eyes go skeptical. “Are you feeling alright, do you have a stomach ache?”

Stiles could see the guilt in Derek’s eyes but he hid it well in his stern voice, did he think he had hurt Stiles?

Derek could probably hear his heartbeat through the crystal clear connection, he couldn’t lie. Werewolves could hear lies so easily,  _I’m calm, I’m calm, he won’t hear me lie, he won’t._ It was all in believing he wouldn’t, Stiles knew. Lydia nudged his shoulder; he took a quick breath and smiled. “Just ate too much, I was starving.”

The crease between Derek’s eyebrows disappeared, “Oh.”

\--

It was only later after he had cuddled with Scotty and Allison had let Stiles take him to his room that Stiles laid both his palms flat over his muscled stomach. They were probably still just a cluster of cells, growing at their own pace and forming what would eventually become three heartbeats. Scotty’s nose pressed against Stiles’ ear in request for some more cuddling. “Come here.” Stiles sat up and cuddled the young dog in his lap. The soft growling of the pup made Stiles smile, it also calmed him even further. “You’re going to love my little tyrants when they’re born aren’t you?” Scotty only cuddled closer. “Of course you are, you’re just like Derek, a big cuddle machine.”

\--

It was an awkward dinner, no one talked. Laura kept her eyes averted from everyone while Roderick never let his gaze drift from her face. Derek could smell the tension in the room, hot and tight. Not the kind when Stiles had lain under him with his cheeks flushed and back arched with his ass firmly cushioned on his-“Derek?”

Derek bent his steel fork out of surprise, “Yes?” he looked directly at his mother. She had her questioning face on. Could she smell it on him? Could she smell Stiles all over him? Fuck. “How did you hold up those days when you were stuck with Stiles out in space?”

He had to keep his heartbeat down; Edward had stopped chewing and gave all his attention to his older brother. Even Peter’s nose twitched. “It was good. I realized he isn’t the self centered genius I thought he would be.”

Elizabeth exchanged a look with Thomas; Stephanie swallowed the food in her mouth and let her eyes bleed red. “Of course,” she mused, the red faded quickly with a snap of Elizabeth’s fingers.

“We are all aware that only five alphas can belong in our pack, the power I hold can only be split into so many. There is room for one more and the one with offspring take priority to inherit the status. Stephanie is only an alpha because she is my sister.” Elizabeth slit her eyes pointedly at Stephanie who only shrugged and continued eating. “Recently,” Elizabeth continued, “Thomas and I have felt a shift in power beginning to take place. Peter and Stephanie agreed to our suspicions. So I must ask who got who pregnant or are you pregnant Laura?”

Laura’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets and into her food, she quickly shook her head. “No, I mean I want kids but…not now. Alpha or not I don’t care.” Roderick’s fingers found their way to Laura’s and while they shared a meaningful look Elizabeth turned her eyes to Edward.

“Um, sorry mom but I’m still pretty single.” He swallowed audibly, setting his fork down he cleared his throat. “I do however have a concern.”

Everyone’s ears literally twitched to hear what he was about to say but Derek’s gut twisted. Sophie’s eyes trained on Derek’s chest, her head titled to the side for a moment before she went back to drinking her juice. What a talented kid.

“I think I might have chosen a mate.”

There it was, the wolf trying to claw its way up Derek’s throat and unleash itself in a terrifying roar, but he held it back.

“And who could that be?” Thomas asked, Peter himself was looking from nephew to nephew with a worried face of anticipation. “I believe it could be Stiles.”

Stiles’ name being spoken by someone else like that, desired, twisted Derek’s nerves.

“I am ready to court Stiles as my mate.” Edward sounded happy and content, his face certain.

Finally, Derek’s mouth worked without having to roar at his little brother. “Maybe,” he swallowed to moisten his dry throat, “Maybe you should really think this through.”

“Why?” Edward looked away from Derek to his parents. “Why should I wait? I don’t want to wait to be happy.” Well neither could Derek, he had finally found true happiness in someone, someone who didn’t use mind control on him.

“Have you thought about how Stiles might feel about this?” Derek was no longer paying attention to his family. Edward couldn’t have Stiles. Could he not feel that Derek had mated Stiles to be his more than once in a single day? He had mated him time after time and had never gotten tired of it. Stiles had whimpered with each thrust, each circle of his hips. Stiles had filled with Derek’s cum until he could no longer take anymore. Stiles was his.

“Of course I have Derek, and I decided I want Stiles to be the one I mate.”

“You can’t have him!” The whole room fell silent, “You  _can’t_  have him.” This time Derek’s voice had gone soft.

“And why not, he isn’t taken. He told me so!” Edward had completely forgotten about his food and was now glaring daggers at his brother. “You can’t have him,” Derek repeated.

“I will have him if he’ll take me!” Edward rose from his chair with enough force to flip it over. Everyone around the table tensed in defense from the onslaught of anger and possession coming from both brothers.

It wasn’t because Edward wanted a mate, or because he wanted to be happy, but Derek’s face morphed into a pissed angry werewolf. Only because the one with whom Edward wanted all of this with was already taken, was already Derek’s mate. His claws sunk into the steel layered table and his teeth glistened as he directed them at his brother. Elizabeth began to move toward Derek as his muscles twitched, he wanted to jump at Edward and hurt him. “You can’t have him because he’s already  _mine_.” Derek’s growl grew into a whimper that soon vanished when Edward himself morphed.

Elizabeth jumped in between both her children clearing straight through on top of the table to push them away from each other. “Settle down!” her eyes bled bright red but Derek stayed standing, his chest heaving and his suit ripped from transforming. His neck muscles twitched causing his head to twitch as well. He let his head fall back and a loud powerful howl escaped his sharp mouth. He felt the hot pressure behind his eyelids release and when he looked back at his family, everyone looked shocked, but worst of all…Edward looked betrayed.

\--

Stiles lifted his hands quickly to hold himself up against the transparent wall of his ship. He could see the Hercules center up ahead but the sharp wave of pain to his lower stomach caused him to clutch hopelessly at the flat surface. When the pain left him, it was sudden.

The tingling warmth that followed spread through his whole body and the thin metal band on his wrist beeped. It had been a while since he had his tracker on. He wanted to check what it was that was going on inside of him that his tracker had caught but Scott began to walk towards him. Stiles fixed his posture and pulled back all the scent molecules in the air he could clutch at. “Are you feeling alright?” Scott asked. Stiles’ mouth spread into a grin. “Never better.”

\--

Thomas held Edward by the neck as they walked to the bay and Elizabeth clutch Derek by his neck as well. Derek’s claws were still present even though he had tried to make them retreat, his eyes were no longer glowing red but he could still feel the warmth of them. It was good that their mother and father were keeping them restrained, their eyes glowing crimson red as they lead the two brothers to meet the Stilinskis and their forces. If they weren’t pushing their alpha will on both of them, there would have been blood. The wounds Derek would have put on Edward would have taken longer to heal regarding his new statues. Derek still didn’t understand. He had only mated Stiles, Laura had mated in her own way with Roderick and nothing had happened to her. He had sex with Kate a couple times before but never  _mated_ her, thank everything good and true. The Hales stood lined up on the bay watching as one by one the beautiful ships exploded into view. Derek’s arms twitched, Stiles was up there. Maybe Stiles could see him now.

\--

Stiles could totally see Derek being held like a child by his neck by his mother. He turned to Scott with a questioning stare, but Scott seemed to tense.

“We’re going to teleport to the bay.”  Lydia announced, she took Stiles by the hand and lead him away from the transparent wall that turned back to sleek metal. “The rest of our ships will go into formation and wait for further direction.” Stiles stood next to Lydia with Allison taking the spot on his other side. Stiles could still see Scott looking at the no longer transparent wall, was he alright? Allison clutched Scotty since he didn’t like teleporting but he would have to suck it up today. The cool sensation took Stiles’ skin before his whole world turned into colors.

\--

It was mesmerizing to watch the lights accumulate in rapid speed and seeing Stiles emerge from the light with his cheeks still flushed and eyes already searching. Derek somehow got free of his mother’s iron grip and gravitated toward Stiles, Edward only slumped into his father’s grip.

Stiles didn’t have the words to explain the relief he felt when Derek hugged him tightly. His face buried itself into Derek’s neck just enjoying the warmth and newly found sense of security. His mind slipped away from him when he met Elizabeth’s firm gaze.

\--

Elizabeth knew all about their supernatural world, many creatures had gone extinct during the devastatingly slow destruction of Earth. Nature died and along with it her children.

Witches and warlocks weren’t part of that family. They were a part of the human family, living within the energy of the universe and taking their power from her. Their powers derived from the stars and the nebulas, from the energy flowing within the space of space itself. Rose had magical ancestry, this Elizabeth knew. She had mourned her friends’ deaths but only early yesterday. Rose wasn’t magic, she hadn’t received the gift but now Elizabeth watched her son cradle a beautiful man with deep velvety golden brown eyes. They knew of Stiles and Lydia inheriting the gift, Deaton had assured the Hale and Stilinski family that if the twins were to inherit their magic, he would teach them well. Human survival was vital but the survival of their supernatural races was just as important.

She was ready to step up and ask Stiles what he had done, what spell he had cast to make Derek an alpha when Deaton emerged from his own cocoon of light. His suit matched Stiles’ but without the commanding badge. “I see we’ve all reunited in one piece.” He patted Stiles shoulder who pulled away from Derek with his eyes averted from him.

Thomas stepped forward with a sulking Edward, “Care to explain Deaton or Stiles? Why is my son an alpha when he has a mate but not a pregnant one since his mate is a male?”

Lydia took on step forward to pull Stiles back to her and safety; Stiles didn’t budge so instead Lydia stayed next to him. Scott appeared followed by Danny and Jackson. “It’s complicated.” Stiles spoke up. He looked at all their faces before continuing. “How so?” Elizabeth was curious but she was also angry, if Stiles had used magic to give Derek his alpha status then they would have problems.

“I have a very unique mutation,” Stiles looked at Derek then, eyes big. “Derek, I wanted to tell you somewhere private…” Boyd and Erica ran up to the group both smiling like idiots but sobering up when they saw everyone’s serious faces. “What is it?” Derek asked, he tilted Stiles head up and to the side checking for any type of harm. “No Derek, I’m not hurt.” Stiles took hold of the other man’s hand, “Derek’ I’m pregnant.”

At first Elizabeth wanted to laugh but then her eyes zeroed in on Stiles’ stomach and the motherly pull made her eyes fill with water. Stiles met her gaze and curled into Derek. Elizabeth smiled trying to evaporate the tension; it was alpha instinct to be possessive of new pack members, especially babies.

“Derek I’m pregnant with triplets.”

Allison finally reacted, her hand clutching her mouth while her free arm held a happy barking Scotty tightly. Boyd swayed in place because  _oh_  shit, Stiles was pregnant by a werewolf.

“I didn’t see that coming,” Stephanie leaned against her sister smiling brightly at Derek and Stiles, “Derek’s a winner.”

Stephanie laughed at her own words,  _“Mhm, don’t either of you think for a minute that I will change diapers.”_

The awkwardness was tangle in all of them until Deaton cleared his throat. “If Thomas and Elizabeth could follow me, I could explain it to them. Stiles, you take care of what’s yours.”

The words were enough for him to let go of Derek’s hand like it was on fire. “I should have said something, I should have told you but I didn’t think I could. I wasn’t even on it during that time, I had finished!” Derek’s eyes traced every worry line taking over Stiles’ face; he only stopped hyperventilating when Derek’s thumb traced his lips. “You can explain to me exactly _how_ your pregnant in there,” Derek lifted his finger to point at the massive Stilinski space ship floating calm and ready in space outside the Hale’s bay.

“You’re not freaking out, why?”

Derek’s dazed eyelids lifted to reveal smoldering hot red eyes, “Because I can feel them, all three of them.”

Stiles didn’t know if he should be turned on or scared, either way he leaned into Derek and kissed him. Lydia had turned and walked away taking with her their crew. When Stiles pulled away he was still met with the red alpha eyes but behind Derek he caught sight of Edward’s lost face looking right at him.

The pressure in Stiles’ head returned followed by Lily’s soothed voice. _“It’ll be a bumpy ride from here on out, Stiles.”_

“I know,” Stiles whispered to her, Derek pulled back to look at him questioningly. “You know what?” he asked, “Come on,” Stiles tugged him toward the shield protected entrance of the bay. Light and colors began to surround them, “Where are we going?” Derek asked, clutching Stiles’ hand firmly. His whole body cooled before Stiles’ face disappeared into an explosion of colors.

\--

Kate twirled the black orbs in her hands; she had to agree with Derek. Stiles was beautiful, it would be fun from here on out. Four for one, Stiles and those three babies. She turned away from the screen and walked over the black ghostly stairs leading to the Klax’s leader’s bedroom. She couldn't wait to tell him. 


	14. The Unraveling

 It wasn’t something Stiles had been ready to face. He wasn’t supposed to get pregnant by a man he didn’t even know like he should. All it had taken was a very passionate day filled with sex, he hadn’t even thought about protection. He hadn’t offered Derek to take any type of contraception rendering his sperm useless for at least the day.  He _himself_ had forgotten to take any type of contraception. It wasn’t like he had any on hand to begin with and it would have been weird to make Derek take something without having to explain Stiles’ situation. That’s why he stood in this spot with a full colored and firm hologram showing the surprisingly rapid growth of the three babies inside him.

Derek never let his eyes wonder away from Stiles’ still lean stomach as he spoke, “Are you feeling alright?” he asked. He was already getting on his knees and pushing aside the hologram in front of his stomach. “Yes, I don’t feel anything as of yet. But—

Soft, big hands were roaming over his skin in wonder. “I should be freaked out, I should be confused and a little scared.” Derek whispered the words with his lips running over the taught muscles of Stiles’ stomach. “But I’m not because I can already _feel_ them. Are you as flabbergasted as me?” Derek’s wide eyes made Stiles skin crawl with excited chills. His hands ran through the other man’s soft tousled hair making sure he wouldn’t pull away from him. Then Derek’s nose began to scent its way up to Stiles’ bare collarbones.

He was shirtless and only in his workout buddies, only the shorts. His feet where bare as well, Lily was nowhere in his head but Stiles knew she still kept watch. He didn’t plan on Derek’s hands taking a firm hold of his hips and grinding them slowly into his.

It was the way Derek’s mouth pulled gently at the skin of his neck that broke his resolve. He would have broken anyway; _“Lily…”_ even the voice in his head was wrecked.

_“Got it! Bye!”_

Now that they were alone, Stiles felt confident in bringing Derek’s hungry lips to his.

Their tongues danced around one another, their lips moving soft and lovingly. It was everything but now _enough_ , Stiles’ skin scram for more. It was as if he had never experienced lust, he was lost in it. He just wanted and _wanted_. Maybe Derek could feel his want because he was already shifting them to the bed. “Can we?” Derek asked, his fingers dipping into Stiles’ shorts, eager to pull them off.

“Yes.”

He pulled off the soft fabric so gently and slowly that it made Stiles’ heart burn with _something_. It felt like want but it made his heavy lidded, watery eyes look away to expose the length of his neck. The veins their held promises to Derek, they held Stiles’ life and his heat, and they held the blood now nurturing his pups. His mouth closed around the pulsing lines, sucking gently and running his hot tongue over them.

It caused Stiles’ back to arch off the bed; Derek’s name was moaned into the room by his wrecked, heavy voice. The shorts were pulled off of Stiles’ ankles with a quick flick. He was all exposed now, creamy flesh ready to be marked.

\--

Lydia had been warned. Lily practically pushed her the other direction when she lead the Hales and Deaton to the ship Stiles had taken Derek.

_“Don’t go in their baby, it’s pretty steamy.”_

“Never mind,” Lydia smiled as she turned to Elizabeth. “We can talk about strategy and what not in the combat ship Derek arrived in.”

Deaton intertwined his arms with Elizabeth’s with Thomas on her other side. “Now, about Stiles’ and Derek’s triples.”

This was going to be good, Elizabeth thought, really good.

\--

“Take this off, let me—.” Stiles tugged at Derek’s white suit, exposing Derek’s own muscled shoulder. His smile was radiant when the whole suit was off. He was giddy and visibly vibrating with the need to straddle Derek. His hands tangled in Derek’s hair, pulling him in rough with _need_ , no longer want.

Derek wanted to drive his mate mad, his teeth gently catching Stiles’ earlobe and pulling gently. It caused fire to flare all around Stiles’ skin. He was flushed with heat, making Derek’s erection harden into something Stiles was too aware of. Derek’s hand cupped the back of his neck; he pulled him up causing Stiles’ head to loll back with a whimper. “I missed you,” Derek grumbled into the soft skin. “Yea?” Stiles asked. He had a dazed, pleasured smile on his lips. “You have no idea.”

Stiles wanted to laugh but the hard bite Derek placed on his neck made his toes curl in with undeniable pleasure. “I became an Alpha because of you four.” Derek ran his free hand over the exposed skin of Stiles’ stomach. He grew even warmer with how Derek already took in mind their three babies. “But those are just technicalities, I would have been happy regardless.” He was kissing Stiles over the bruises forming on his creamy neck.

The heat was rising in Stiles’ skin threatening to spill over any second. “Please, just take me already.” He pulled at Derek’s shoulders, “I knew you’d be bossy,” Derek said with a chuckle. “Come here,” he rolled Stiles on top of him, “run the show.” It was intoxicating when Derek gave him that much power but Stiles didn’t waste time in thinking it over. He scrambled into a sitting position placing himself close to Derek. His eyes never left the werewolf’s lustful, heavy irises as he sank onto him. Derek’s eyes did, however, flutter when Stiles sat completely full of him.

The heat had turned into a prickly sensation under Stiles’ skin. He sat there, letting his body grow used to Derek. He could feel the pulse of Derek’s dick like the thrum of a cut. It didn’t hurt but it was _there_ , his stomach muscles growing taught as he let his knees rest on the soft bed and moved his hips. He lifted himself as he clutched Derek inside, it burned but his neck lolled form side to side when he sank back down. His hands spread over the muscled expansion of Derek’s chest; he felt the animalistic rumble vibrate through him. It was incredible riding Derek like this; they hadn’t done anything like this that day.

This was new and he liked how he controlled the depth and force. He could see the strain on Derek’s features, they were on the brink of transforming feral and wolf but Derek kept his calm. His hands were clutching the sheets like a life line though, the crease between his eyebrows getting deeper with every slow, whimpered thrust Stiles allowed himself. Stiles was hard but he didn’t touch himself, instead focusing on the way Derek’ cock twitched inside of him.

The prickling feeling under his skin began to rise out of him; his eyes were trained on Derek’s own. He didn’t even register the way he began to drop back onto Derek’s shaft almost desperately until Derek sat up and clutched his ass cheeks to open him wider and take control. It was ruthless as Derek bit every inch of skin his barely blunt human teeth could get to. Stiles lost it somewhere around Derek’s half moan half growl and fell back onto the bed, his back arched as his hips moved up and down letting Derek’s cock thrust into him, using him however Derek pleased.

The prickling sensation spilled out of his bones, the soft white glow on his skin catching Derek’s eyes as the alpha red blossomed on them. His sharp teeth elongated into fangs that dripped hungry as his still human hand took Stiles’ rock hard erection. He pumped Stiles without regard to the way his eyes rolled back into his head before he shut his eyes. It was ecstasy when Stiles came in explosions in Derek’s fist but he kept his neck exposed and back arched as he lay back on the bed, his own hands clutching the sheets this time. Derek let go of Stiles’ softening erection but he kept ruthlessly thrusting into him. His now clawed hands slide down Stiles’ tense sides, he looked lost in the sex with the way his head moved from side to side and his mouth hung open slightly. He was a breathtaking sight that earned the howl from Derek.

The howl seemed to do the trick; the white glow on Stiles’ skin shimmered before in a blink it spilled all around them like flowing water. The glow ran over the bed like a stream before Derek, (still wolfed out) brought Stiles up onto his lap to keep slamming him onto his cock mercilessly. Stiles’ hands clutched Derek’s shoulders weakly. He couldn’t feel anything but the grip Derek had on his hips that brought him up and then _down_ with panting. That and the nerves of pleasure Derek fired with _every single thrust_. Stiles dug his face into the thick muscle of Derek’s werewolf neck; he watched the glow engulf them as it moved like a liquid. He felt every thrust grow quicker and shakier until Derek’s claws dig into his hips enough to draw a little blood.

When Derek came it was with a howl that shifted Stiles’ mind into completeness. The white glow around them ran faster until red bled into it, Derek clutched his ass down onto his cock as it swelled to lock them together. They were panting; Stiles never felt so satisfied in his life, he felt more satisfied than the first time they made love. He hugged Derek close, feeling every hot ribbon of cum filling him to the brim.  He peppered kissed down Derek’s thick neck, his mouth closing over the pulse. Derek extended his legs to get himself more comfortable; he titled Stiles’ head with his own to kiss him deeply. When their lips locked, the red glow shattered away, leaving the room sizzling with energy.

\--

“That could actually work,” Elizabeth passed the hologram tablet to Thomas who smiled in an agreement. “Are you positive that Lily will be able to break into their systems, we can’t lose to them?”

Lydia’s confident smile was agreement enough, “She can do it, we’ll just have to be cautious.”

\--

“No, stay, stay…” Stiles tightened his hold on Derek’s waist with his legs, “Stay,” he plead as Derek sucked on the marks he had made. “Don’t pull out, please,” Stiles held on tighter, Derek’s amused chuckle was the only thing that allowed him to relax. “You don’t have to beg me Stiles, I’ll do it gladly.”

He expected Derek to just shower him in kisses which he did but he didn’t expect the werewolf’s slowly returning thrusts.

“You’re so selfish,” Stiles gasped, loving the slow pull and drag of Derek’s cock inside of him.

\--

Building Lily a fully functional robot body that would be as close to human as possible was almost impossible. Unless they genetically engineered a body and gave it all of Lily’s memories which would be more logical but a human body couldn’t handle the processing Lily required to be their assistant. They could install a chip but that would erase and override the entire possible self development the genetically engineered human could have had if Lily hadn’t replaced their brain processing. It was a touchy subject that left the whole room feeling lost. Lily herself had heard Stiles arguing with himself many times when he thought over this in the privacy of his room back on Earth. Not privacy exactly since she had been eavesdropping.

“Derek is really good at robotics, he could totally help.”

Lydia arched her eyebrow at Stephanie who only shrugged, “What?” she asked, indifferent. “Derek’s really smart; he’s smarter than Laura most of the time.”

“Hey!” Laura shouted.  She threw the biodegradable plastic cup in her hand at Stephanie who caught it flawlessly. “But it’s true,” Stephanie continued, “He would love to help Stiles and you, I’m sure of it.”

They needed Lily to infiltrate the Klax’s system. She could do it in the multisystem form she was currently in but if she had a body she could be self dependent and efficient. She wouldn’t need to fight computer built viruses in her program form while inhabiting the Klax’s systems. She would have a body and her own _complete_ physical existence. She would be a liberated smart computer, human…almost. If only, she would march onto the ship, override their entire system, crush it, and then get teleported out. That way she wouldn’t run the danger of getting destroyed in the process while being attached to the Klax matrix. It was brilliant.

“Are they still monitoring the video feeds outside Lily?” Lydia had smiled at the entire Hale family, a plan on infiltrating the Klax ships already forming in her head. Of course Lily had caught the intrusion of third party systems running around Hercules. Did Kate really think she could just spy on them like that?

_“Yes, they’re trying to figure out how to latch onto our own system. I’ll show you.”_

For a moment the entire ship dimmed before a hologram exploded in the middle of the room revealing their ships firewalls at work. “Corrupt their medium, please.”

_“With pleasure.”_

Elizabeth Hale was truly astonished, she witnessed the severing of the signals the Klax were using to latch onto the Hale matrix, she watched as the Klax entire hold on the video feeds crumbled into nothing. 

\--

“NO!”

Kate tried to fight back the viruses being sent directly to the  system. It was useless. They acted as if they were alive. They evolved immunity at every angle she tried deactivating them. One moment the Stilinski twin had been out on the Hercules’s port with the Hales and then she had entered her ship, Kate turned at the sound of an irritated breath.

“Is there a problem, Kate?” Laxtrum asked, his dark edged features scrunching in annoyance.

“Yes, someone sent your entire system a viruses and it has completely severed the sliver of a connection you had to the Hale system. Do you know how long it took me to get you that connection? Derek’s easily manipulated but he isn’t a dumbass!”

Laxtrum was tempted to shove the human women out of the way but he stood still, his armor radiated with his annoyance. “Then fix it!” he turned away from her, not excepting her to answer.

Kate didn’t argue, but the more she tried the harder and more complex the new firewall got. Whoever it was was pretty good at their job.

\--

“I can’t believe it,” Stiles worked away on the hologram, the blankets wrapped around him to hid his nudity from a very present Lily. Derek didn’t give a single care in the world since he was totally exposed as he held him. 

_“You better believe it sweetheart; just make sure you make the firewall protecting the Hales’ systems strong enough to last.”_

“What else would I do?” Stiles sounded irritated, he and Derek had been in the middle of a great second round of sex when Lily erupted into the room asking him to build a firewall.

“Almost done?” Derek asked, his nose running up and down Stiles’ neck. “No.” but Stiles’ fingers worked faster until finally he threw the hologram across the room. It dissolved before it hit the wall and once Lily’s presence was no longer felt, he turned back around to jump a visibly amused Derek.

\--

“They still at it?” Laura asked. She had been looking over her nails while her entire family, Deaton, and Lydia waited for Lily to return.

_“Like rabbits.”_

\--

Seriously, what else did they expect Stiles to do? This pregnancy wasn’t going to be a smooth ride. He wanted sex sometimes and that was totally normal for him at the moment. Even if he wasn’t pregnant with Derek’s triplets he’d still jump the man’s bones.

When they both decided to go back and civilize with their families, Stiles was fully sex sedated and ready to hear the plan Lydia had expertly come up with. Derek felt calmer knowing his pregnant mate felt at peace, for the moment.

“Sounds pretty good, Derek do you think we can do this quickly and efficiently?” Stiles passed the drawn plan of attack Lydia had quickly sketched over to him. He looked over the strategy with judgmental eyes but nodded, “This looks good.”

Thomas smiled at his son. He knew Derek would like the plan.

“Now about Lily’s body…” Stiles turned back to Derek to try and read his reaction but Derek wasn’t giving anything away. “We can do it. We’ll have to make sure she’s as agile as one of us though. She’ll have to be quick since she’ll also have to physically protect herself.”

“You can use me as an agility model, study my movements and make body plans for Lily accordingly,” it wasn’t a bad idea, “Yea, good idea Laura,” Stiles smiled at her as he took the UniComplex from his sister’s offering hand. Not only did it taste amazing but it felt like it cooled his body as it ran through him. “That’s the good stuff.”

As everyone organized themselves into battle strategies because a full on galactic war was obvious, Stiles thought about how he was going to get that destroyed look off Edward’s face. He stood up to walk over to him, Derek’s eyes following him before he looked away and listened to what Lydia was telling him.

“Hey there,” Stiles smiled at Edward, he didn’t look up. “I know that you had feelings for me—“ “I _have_ feelings for you,” Edward interrupted, “I love you Stiles.”

Oh no, this was going to be harder than he expected. “Edward. Maybe now isn’t the time. I’ll try again later.” So Stiles stood up and walked back over to Derek, _“He does love you, you know.”_

“Yea, I know.”

“What?” Derek asked, his hands going to cup Stiles lower stomach.

“Nothing,” Stiles smiled, “Just thinking.”

\--

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Derek asked, his hands roaming the control panels on the Contemptione combat ship. Stiles was sure of this, all they needed to do was march up to the Universal Council’s space station and arrest Kunza. It would be easy and with his abilities he could make it even easier.

“Yea,” Stiles smiled, his eyes set ahead of him as they traveled in warp. The Contemptione was a massive ship, its weapons were the deadliest and his crew was top notch. It was only Derek and he on the ship as far as official authorities on board went. Lupe was ready to answer any distress calls from them but he’d probably never get them. Stiles had business to take care of.

“I heard what you wanted to tell Edward,” Derek pressed Stiles closer to his side as he continued, “and I also heard his immediate answer.”

“I figured you would,” Stiles smiled. He wanted to reassure Derek that Stiles had no feelings for his brother but he still wanted to make things right. “I might have acted a fool when he—“ but Derek was interrupted by Danny as he turned to speak to them, “Reaching the UC space station in less than thirty seconds, you guys ready?”

Stiles patted Derek’s metal covered shoulder, “I think we are.” They both walked onto the raised front of the control room, the wall transparent as they stopped in front of the station.

Stiles caught some words Derek was telling Scott but he kept his eyes on the ships that erupted from the lower parts of the base.

 _“Those are escape vessels,”_ Lily spoke to him in the privacy of his thoughts.

“You know what to do,” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest as the weird sensation of teleportation began to descend onto his skin.

\--

“We can draw them out here…” Lydia pointed out the mostly empty part on the map she had in front of her. “It’ll be a space battle, the Klax are made of dark energy. Dark energy is what fills ups the space of space itself. You can touch them but I wouldn’t recommend face to face combat unless we invade one of their ships. In that case it would be unavoidable.”

\--

They had been expecting them, of course they had. Once the swirling light around Stiles settled out, his amused expression met the cold, trained ones of the soldiers. What he hadn’t expected was the hologram version of Kunza standing next to Melissa McCall, who was being held at gunpoint. Granted it was a vaporizing gun and the soldier was a triple chin (a horrible nickname to give the inhabitants of Graham, but true) but it was still gunpoint.

Scott stopped his movements when the firm hand clutched his shoulder and pulled him back. Derek shook his head at his soldier.

“Is this a hostage situation, Kunza? I’ll have you know I’m not very polite when it comes to those.”

Stiles lifted his own weapon. It was sleek and could vaporize every soldier that wasn’t his. 

“I prefer to call it a negotiation.”  The Kunza hologram went static before flattening out once more. “Her life for my escape.”

Scott was on the verge of letting the transformation get to him but a flash of Derek’s red eyes had him lowering his head.

“I wouldn’t test my patience, Kunza. Recently it’s been very short.”

Derek had to make sure Scott was under control, he had to keep his senses on alert for movements putting the three of them in danger. Kunza’s soldiers were just following orders but if any of them tried anything, the grip on his weapon tightened. He had to trust Stiles would be the voice of reasoning in this situation.

“I would never test the patience of a Stilinski. Your father taught me that lesson.”

There was a smug smile on Kunza’s lips, his three chins wrinkling with it. The triple chin holding a serious looking Melissa smiled as well.

“I always knew you were evil,” Stiles didn’t let his anger show, he wouldn’t give in. He did however let his sarcasm _shine_.

\--

“Prepare to lure them out, people.” Laura walked around her ship’s control room, her technicians all held serious faces.

“Maria, contact Lydia’s ship. Verify our position.”

“Yes Captain!”

\--

“Hand over the President of the Human Genome and I won’t kill you,” Stiles wasn’t playing anymore. Humanity had lost one great McCall president; it wasn’t going to lose another.

\--

“Hale combat ship number 412 is in location Ms. Lydia.”

Lydia smiled at her technician, “Thanks Susan.” This was going perfectly.

“Marco?” Lydia asked in a sweet voice, Marco looked up from his seat monitoring the weaponry, “Yes Mrs. Lydia?”

With a soft sigh Lydia sat back and smiled. “Ready our weapons.”

“Yes Mrs. Lydia,” as she sat back the silver veins of her suit shimmered brighter. Metal sprung onto her shoulders, elbows, and knees. The helmet burst out of the collar, building and accommodating her head automatically in sleek thin metal and glass.

“We’re going show these Klax a thing or two.”

\--

“If that is what you choose, I’m too far for you to catch me anyway.”

Kunza was getting a real good kick out of talking, normally Stiles was all for talking but not today.

“Kill her,” Kunza ordered in an indifferent voice. Stiles hadn’t chosen anything, he had simply told Kunza he’d arrest him for injustice to the Universal Constitution, espionage, false verifications of wealth distribution among his own people, and recently for the aid in killing former President McCall, Scott’s dead father.

Now the bastard thought he had the power to kill Mrs. McCall, current President. “No,” Stiles smiled, Derek clutched Scott closer to him now as he felt the pressure around Stiles shift. “Not today,” and what Stiles said is what he made happen. The gun pointed right at Melissa’s gut _collapsed_. The guns pointed at them did the same, they tuned into little, ugly balls of metal that vibrated violently before melting into globs of silver. The silver dropped to the floor, making it simmer.

Mellissa stood upright, eyes looking at the triple chinned soldiers pressed tightly against the walls with absolutely no one holding them, and then she turned to Stiles who hadn’t even blinked.

\--

“Activate total capacity!” Lydia shouted as she walked with determination to the front of the control room. Her ship twisted and flew through space as hot red rays followed their path. Klax vessel after Klax vessel was destroyed and it looked like they were winning. However as Lydia watched, she noticed the explosions coming from Laura’s ship.

\--  

“You won’t get away with this!” Kunza shouted, he was on his knees, struggling with all his might to stand but Stiles wouldn’t let him. Stiles stood in front of him, around him Kunza’s soldiers were pressed tightly to the ground. The last shimmers of revolving teleportation light around Stiles disappeared.

“I already have,” and with those simple words Stiles took a firm hold of Kunza’s shoulder.

“Just to clear things up, your escape vessel had no chance _at all_ outrunning my ship. You didn’t even factor in teleportation did you?”

Stiles could smile at Kunza and release all the pressure his abilities allowed him onto Kunza. He could squish the being into a ball the size of a grain with a _smile_. He wouldn’t, but he could.

“You’re under arrest _ex­-_ Councilmen Kunza.”  Stiles practically radiated with joy as the bright blue holographic bands wrapped themselves around the triple chin. “You could totally get some type of lawyer if you want, but that probably won’t do you any good.”

Stiles motioned Kunza with his finger to follow him as he walked to the center of the broad, dark control room. Kunza was dragged by Stiles’ sheer powers alone and slumped next to him.

“This is off the record,” Stiles whispered as he knelt to Kunza’s level. “But I really want to kill you, I really do.”

“Why don’t you?” Kunza hissed. The spit he tried to throw Stiles’ way was only reverted back to him.  “Because,” Stiles said with a serious look on his face as he titled Kunza’s face to his. “I think Scott deserves that, I’ll just have to do with Kate Argent.” He smiled at the being as the lights swirled around them.

\--

The armor latched itself onto Lydia’s body, fitting perfectly as she rolled her neck. “I’ll be back soon, I just have to go take care of something little first.”

The outer space combat suit fit her just as beautiful as her everyday suit. Her fingers wiggled before turning into fists, she loved these things. They had been her invention and she had no problem admitting she had gotten the idea by watching a very classic and old sci-fi movie…Iron Man.

She ran for the transparent metal wall of her ship and with a leap she melted through it like the girl who could walk through walls.

\--

“Set course for the battle zone,” Stile directed Lily, Kunza was currently in the detention cell all wrapped up and cozy.

_“Already on it.”_

The ship turned, Stiles grip on the control panel got stronger and his stomach felt queasy.

“Relax,” Derek muttered into his ear, Stiles latched onto his arm like a life line. “I want to,” his breath was coming in short now. “But I had to try so _hard,_ Derek. One slip of concentration and all the soldiers in that room would have been squished to the ground.”

“I understand,” a soft kiss to his temple felt good, he leaned into the intoxicating set of lips.

“Nothing’s going to happen today, this is just part one of the plan.”

They erupted into the middle of destruction; Stiles caught sight of a zooming small figure flying in and out of explosions. It was fast, dangerously fast, and extremely agile as it pierced right through one of the larger Klax ships. He squinted, _“It’s Lydia, she’s putting her invention into practice.”_

A worried but amused smile came onto Stiles’ lips, “You’re right,” he turned to Derek with a more confident grin. He stepped back from him as the armor sprung from his suit and latched onto him in the most flattering manner. “Nothing is going to go wrong,” Stiles kissed Derek on the lips swiftly before the helmet enclosed his head. “Don’t miss me too much. I’ll be back real soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait guys :( I hope you're all enjoying this fic as much as me :)


	15. I Can Save Us All

Stiles spun his way around the debris littering the battle zone. It was easy to follow the trajectories in front of him but it was more difficult keeping up with Lydia. Unlike him she had practice in the outer space battle suit. Sure, he understood how to work it but that wasn’t the same as experience. He watched his sister spin toward a mob of small Klax ships with grace. He wasn’t worried the explosions and debris would harm her. The bright blue glows of the shields protecting her were invincible but he still didn’t like her flying through them like nothing.

“Lydia, do you copy?” he spoke as he dipped and spun away from a beam ray.

“Affirmative, Stiles.” Lydia turned her head catching sight of her brother. “Ahead!” Stiles shouted at her, she turned in time to brace herself for the oncoming Klax ship. She had trained for this, with a strong inhale she lifted her legs and pushed herself off the side of the ship. She flew right at Stiles who caught her with a grunt before letting her go. “Thanks,” she muttered as she turned to look at him.

\--

Derek had his arms crossed over his chest. On the wide screen in front of him he could see what was causing the Klax to retreat. Laura’s ship was now safe from harm thanks to Lydia who had partially disintegrated the enemies. The Stilinski battle fleet had nothing left to do now that Stiles and Lydia were zooming in and out of sight. “He’ll be alright.” Scott said as he placed a firm hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek relaxed when Stiles finally took hold of the last Klax ship that had stayed to fight and threw it out in front of Lydia who flew through it in zigzags. The explosion was large but afterwards Stiles still stood there, the blue shields fading as the threatening debris left.

Derek cleared his throat before placing his hand on the screen, “Stiles?”

There was a moment of silence before he answered, “Yes, Derek?”

“Hurry back already.”

\--

Lydia crashed into Stiles’ with a big hug. She was laughing as she held him. They spun toward their massive ship in a heap of relief. “I’m going to be taken,” she whispered through their private communication line. Stiles froze with his arms rigid around his sister. “Taken?” Lydia let him go but held onto his hand, “Hurry, they’ll be here soon.” Something slipped into his hand as she pushed him away. The object sunk into his suit without his permission, the thrusters ignited and he was being flown the opposite direction from her. “Lily, stop!” Stiles yelled as his eyes shifted all over the hologram controls embedded in the glass of his helmet.

 _“I’m sorry, Stiles.”_ He didn’t get to argue much because blue bands were wrapping around his forehead, depressing his brain and making him weak.

 “Lydia!” he shouted, reaching for his sister who turned in time to face the eruption of a dark, smoky ship. She nodded at him with her expressions schooled into determination. “Let me go, Lily, let me go!” Stiles fought against the drowsiness invading his brain, his concentration slipping but it was too late. The band tightened around his head and he was only able to watch as black erupted around the ship and Lydia was sucked like dust inside of it. He was being dragged away, blue energy ropes tangling around his body and pulling him toward the safety of the Contemptione. He had tried to reach for Lydia, he had tried to hold onto her with all his power but she was gone. The only thing left in her place was empty space.

\--

Derek was frantic, his eyes red as he shouted orders. “Get them in here!”

“We’re trying!” Deaton had shouted back, “Something’s not letting us!”  But it was too late, Derek watched as Stiles struggled with the blue ropes taking hold of him. Then Lydia was gone and Stiles went still. Stiles had gone dead still and Derek’s world was falling apart in front of him. He pushed every one that got in his way until he got to the raised teleportation platform. Everyone was huddled around it as they watched Stiles’ body beautifully appear. The outer space battle suit detached itself from him sinking back into its original form. Stiles lay there clutching something to his chest tightly.

“Stiles…” Derek spoke softly, his palm resting warm and heavy on Stiles’ wet cheek. The blue bans were still wrapped around his forehead but when Stiles opened his palm a small crystal rose to float in front of Derek’s face. “This was her plan,” Stiles sounded defeated. “She’s using herself as a tracking device.”

Derek took the small crystal in his hand, “What do we do with this?” he asked, lifting Stiles up gently from the floor. Stiles leaned into him but raised his right wrist, a small square opened up on the sleek, metal band. “We didn’t name these ‘trackers’ for nothing.”  In the small square compartment there was another crystal but there was enough room to place Lydia’s. Stiles took it from Derek’s offering hand and placed it inside. “We’ll be able to track her through space and time now.”

Stiles tugged at the blue band around his forehead until it released him, “I’m alright,” he promised Deaton who was looking at him wearily. Everyone was silent as they watched Stiles press the tracker on his wrist onto the control panel. “Lily, you know what to do.”

She didn’t respond, but the whole front transparent wall of the ship was overtaken by a massive map. The tracker on Stiles’ wrist detached itself before sinking into the control panel. “She’s there,” he pointed to the far side of the map but the dot kept moving and more and more map became visible. Fuck the universe.

If you would have told Stiles that he’d be pregnant with triplets from a werewolf, that his sister would be willingly kidnapped by dark energy beings, that he was magic, and that the fate of not only Earth but now the universe was in his hands he would have sent you to a mental ward. Now here he stood with distress calls from every advanced society asking for Hale back up and Stilinski weaponry. His sister was flying off further and further into the universe, he was super hungry, and Deaton was redirecting their course back to Earth. Wait. What!?

“Deaton, what are you doing?” Stiles asked, the idea was to safe Lydia not to go back home. “I’ve got something that will help,” Deaton promised. “But its back on Earth and it can’t be teleported here.” Stiles looked at his mentor with uncertainty, “Trust me,” Deaton said. Stiles didn’t know how stressed he was until Derek wrapped his arms around him and pressed his hands gently into his stomach. He melted against the other man. “Alright,” Stiles agreed, “I trust you, Deaton.”

Their massive ship began to turn as the surrounding ships disappeared back to Hercules. Laura’s ship wouldn’t be able to travel but she and her crew were rescued by Stilinski forces. They were already in warp speed heading back to Hercules. It was only Stiles’ and Derek’s co-crew that reared up and disappeared to Earth.

Stiles knew Derek probably hadn’t been to Earth in many, _many_ years. This is why he wasn’t surprised with the tension radiating out from the werewolf. The ship busted out of space in a direct trajectory toward Earth. It was always a little disorientating when you entered an atmosphere, there wasn’t a true up or down until you landed. Until then flying directly toward a planet looked like you were going to crash but the starship was smooth and Earth was absolutely breathtaking. He hadn’t known how much he missed his home until it was greeting him with magnificent blue oceans and green lands.

The wave of butterflies in his stomach wasn’t expected. The absolutely terrifying but also marvelous sensation of something shifting inside of him wasn’t expected as well. These babies were going to be big and strong, he could tell. Their growth rate would dramatically decline soon but for the moment they were alive and growing like they should be. Stiles inhaled sharply when Derek took his hand. This was also a perfect sensation. Touching Derek would never seize to amaze him. It was as if the other man was a part of him, every time he touched any part of Stiles, Stiles’ body melted…he felt like a part of Derek which wasn’t weird. It was wonderful.

It didn’t explain why that energy had engulfed them yesterday during their reunion, but that was for some other time. Now Stiles clung to Derek as they descended onto a platform longer and wider than the runway back at his Stilinski Base. The ship hovered down the sleek platform before stopping and landing without even a single jarring movement. “Nice job, Deaton,” Stiles smiled as he turned from his mentor back to the new Stilinski Power Base. It was just like he had envisioned it. It looked inviting even though they were facing its back. He saw the tall glass encasings where trees and life dominated. The roof was covered in grass with paths.

It looked like what they represented. Peace and balance, also a little bit of flare and flash but that was Lydia’s contribution. The sunset coated the trees and painted the sky with reds and purples. It only added to the beauty of his planet which he was eager to step back onto. “Let’s go,” Stiles whispered as he tugged Derek to follow their crews already exiting the ship.

“This might feel weird,” Stiles warned as they descended the metal ramp. The fresh breezes of Earth brought a smile to Stiles’ face, his skin expanded with it, ate it up with pleasure. He closed his eyes when the disappearing sunlight touched his face, it all calmed him. “Sorry,” Derek breathed as he stopped abruptly, his face distorted in confusion. Stiles looked around and noticed the same look on all the werewolves’ faces. Then Derek straightened up, bones cracking before he took a long inhale. His eyes fluttered open, the red the reddest he’d ever seen them. There was a small tug on Derek’s lips, he didn’t smile but he did pull Stiles a little closer.

“I think my wolf really likes it here,” Derek was walking with Stiles in perfect posture as they neared the wide entrance to the base’s ship garage. Stiles looked around once again at the Hale crew following their alpha, they too seemed pretty happy being here. You could take the species out of the planet but you could never take the planet out of the species.

“Mr. Hale,” Deaton said, abruptly appearing next to Derek. He held a hologram board. “Your crew will be treated very well. We have accommodations for them as they wait for your return.”

“My return?” Derek asked, hand rubbing Stiles’ side as he clutched him close. Derek did that a lot. He always liked having Stiles close. Stiles wasn’t arguing but it was an observation he couldn’t not make. “The help we need to rescue Lydia isn’t what you’d expect.” Deaton smiled as he gave Derek the hologram. Stiles’ crew was already out of sight, probably enjoying the food or reuniting with friends. Meanwhile the Hale crew stood around, all werewolves looked around themselves as if seeing Earth for the first time in person. Heck, maybe that was the real situation. Derek turned to them and gestured with his head to go on, at once all of them left for the Power Base. Everyone expect Scott and Melissa who joined them.

“What is this?” Derek asked as he looked at the picture on the hologram. “A book,” Stiles responded as he took the screen. “I _know_ that,” Derek grumbled before he snatched it back, “But what for?” he looked directly at Deaton now. “It’s the book of _Uleray_ ,” Deaton looked at Stiles as he said this. “It’s the book of magic. I can’t find it because I have no use for it. However…Stiles.”

Stiles glanced at the four pair of expecting eyes before settling on Deaton. “Why me?”

“Because,” his mentor smiled, “your intent is honest.”

His intent was honest? If honest was killing all the Klax that stood in his way to get his sister than yes, he was supercalifragilisticexpialidociously honest. “Deaton,” Stiles began, “I don’t know much about magic.”

“You don’t have to, magic is part of you. The book will present itself regardless but only if your intent is honest. It won’t be anywhere around here, try going somewhere where energy is abundant. I believe there is a place somewhere in North America, upper north where the United States used to be, somewhere north west.

“California?” Stiles asked, eyes looking over the picture of the book. It was drawn but anything helped at this point. Deaton nodded “what used to be California, yes.”

Right, well now that they had a location, the only thing left to do was go for it. Stiles gestured toward the ships lined up in the garage ahead but Melissa’s hand stopped him from following Derek. “I just wanted to thank you,” she said with a sweet smile. Stiles nodded sheepishly, “No problem, Kunza was getting on my nerves anyway.” She laughed but nodded in agreement, “Scott,” Derek spoke up. Scott looked up, eyes concentrated on his alpha’s face. “You’re in charge until I get back.”

Scott’s face resembled that of a three year old getting the ice cream he had been begging for the past week. It was adorable and it made Stiles really want to get to know this goofy werewolf. He nodded at both Melissa and Scott before turning around with the tablet in hand and following Derek. “Good luck!” Deaton called after them as he waved.  

\--

The chains on her wrist kept burning her skin. It wasn’t painful, at least not yet. They also had her mouth covered but magic didn’t need words so she was fine. “Look at her,” Kate giggled as she walked around Lydia. “She’s all helpless.”

Lydia would enjoy feeding the women to ugly, monstrous life forms from the X planets. Instead she rolled her eyes at Kate. “This suit of yours will help out my friends.” Kate held out the sleek suit she had enjoyed taking from Lydia. The only thing covering the Stilinski was her exercise buddies she always wore under her suits. It was a smart choice she knew would come in handy one day and today seemed to be that long anticipated day.

“The technology is wonderful, not even the Hales have such things.”

Kate was trying to stab the suit with some jet black blade but it wouldn’t’ even scratch the thin, sleek metal. Lydia wiggled her fingers; the burning from the chains was getting worse now. _“We’re traveling pretty fast aren’t we?”_ Lydia locked eyes with the Argent for a moment, Kate went still. She looked around the dark room Lydia had been thrown in. She dismissed Lydia’s question, _“No, you heard something alright.”_ This time Kate dropped the suit and held the blade out in front of her. “Who’s there!?”

Lydia rolled her eyes so hard it almost hurt.

_“This is going to be so easy.”_

She tapped the chains with her pinky fingers causing golden vines to spread across the black metal. _“You messed with the wrong people,”_ the sound of chains shattering made Kate jump and look at her. It only took a small amount of concentration for Lydia to shatter the thick metal bands covering her mouth. She rubbed at her lips with her now unrestrained hands.

“How!—“ Lydia didn’t even let her finish, she flicked her hand sluggishly at Kate who flew straight toward the wall. She hit it with a loud thud that pleased Lydia greatly. “I’ll just take my cloths and go, you’re such a horrible host.”

The suit levitated upward for Lydia to step into. It sealed seamlessly onto her body, her loose hair being tied up into a bun as she walked toward Kate. “Like I said, you messed with the wrong people.” She tapped her temple with a soft smile on her lips, “You brought me right where I wanted to be.” Lydia snatched the black blade out of Kate’s hand, “This will be useful.”

“I won’t take long, I’ll be back to collect you when I’m done.” Lydia kneeled down toward Kate’s unconscious body. She held up her hand so a small silver ball could form. “Let me just get you all comfortable, I can’t have you leaving.” She dropped the silvery marble sized ball onto the woman. It rolled down Kate’s torso before stopping on her bellybutton. It snapped in half then quickly shot out thin arms that wrapped Kate’s entire body leaving her tied up and immobile.

Lydia Stilinski strutted out of the detention cell. 

\--

Elizabeth Hale sat down beside her niece as they both watched her favorite movie. Sophie kept stuffing her face with large handfuls of popcorn but Elizabeth was on edge. She was nervous. Something had gone wrong, and to prove her suspicions Laura burst through the door with her hair a mess and the fabric covering her shoulder burned. Elizabeth was in her space immediately, hugging her and scenting her as best she could.

“Mom, I’m fine!” Laura grunted but she didn’t push her mother away. Sophie had forgotten about her movie and was now jumping around her aunt and cousin with excitement. “Mrs. Lydia, where’s Mrs. Lydia!?” her voice rose to near screams the longer Laura didn’t answer. There she stood in the living room with her mother hugging her to death and her cousin’s shrieks threatening to make her ears bleed.

\--

“Look here, sir.” Stiles gestured his finger at Derek’s face. “I’m driving this ship and that’s that.”

Derek walked around his mate with his eyebrows pulled together. “Stiles, all I did was ask if you were up to conducting the ship. That’s it.” He jumped into the back seat swiftly, ignoring Stiles’ irritated huff. “That’s more like it,” Stiles muttered as he climbed the stairs that descended for him. He took his place in the driver’s seat, the glass glided over them to close.

He waved his fingers over the controls to bring them to life. “Is this ship fast?” Derek asked, Stiles turned to him with wide eyes. “Did you really just ask me that?” but before Derek could say something witty or sarcastic Stiles turned around and launched them straight up into the sky. The grunt Derek made as he was slammed back into his seat made Stiles smirk a little.

“Sorry,” Stiles said with false concern as he leveled the small ship. “I should have told you to buckle up.” He turned back around to face the sunset they were now approaching. “We should be there in a couple minutes. If you haven’t noticed, my crafts are pretty fast.”

Derek looked out the glass covering away from the back of Stiles’ seat, “I’ve noticed,” he muttered with slight irritation. They never had angry sex before. Stiles slammed the turbo button as he thought this. The faster they saved Lydia the fast Derek could have angry sex with him. The small ship flew through the purple skies like a shooting star.    

  

   

                         


	16. Are We Almost There?

If there was one thing Earth had over all the other planets it had to be the simplicity. The sun is the source of all energy on Earth, from the grass all the way to the humans. However with such simplicity there could only be complexities at the core. Life on Earth was vigorous, vicious, and only the best rose to victory. Over all the planets with intelligent life Earth won with simplicity, but it dominated with complexities. Change took place constantly, the crusts shifted, the oceans sprung with life, and the human capacity had no horizon in sight. Which is why Stiles was who he is, a mutant, evolution and adaption wrapped in a genetic masterpiece. The babies stirred, he could feel them, but he didn’t reach for the book that had risen out of the bark of what was once a massive tree. Only the stub remained with rings that were wide and aged. “Go ahead,” Derek whispered. “Nothing seems to be out of place, just take it,” but Stiles hesitated with his hand extended towards the book.

The tree was calling to him, well what was left of it.  He reached slowly until his fingers grazed the velvety cover. He sighed with relief before lifting the book and hugging it to his chest. His heart pounded but his fingers vibrated with magic already flowing into him. Maybe his intent _was_ honest. Both he and Derek left the small clearing quickly with the book clutched tightly to Stiles’ chest. This time Derek flew them back as Stiles looked down at the forest. The energy in the entire area was massive, it had been a town that had grown into a city once, but that had been a very long time ago. Now Mother Nature had reclaimed what was rightfully hers.

“I see you’ve found the Nemeton without trouble.” Deaton’s holographic face appeared in front of Stiles unannounced. Stiles nodded, “We did, I sort of just followed my instincts and suddenly there we were.” Deaton nodded with a faint smile, “just as I expected, you might want to hurry back. There’s a distress signal from area SS50B12 and it’s coming from a pretty big ship. The outer space cameras have identified it as…Klax.” Derek must have heard as well, how couldn’t he, because the ship jumped into hyper drive. The only thing it left behind was the ear shattering sound of the sound barrier being broken shamelessly.

\--

Lydia was always careful. Since they were kids Lydia was the safety keeper. She made sure Stiles wasn’t going around the jungle making friends with carnivores or exploding the power cells in the ships, but now she needed a little bit of his recklessness. She stood pressed against the wall as Klax soldiers marched by her in the hallway. She was invisible at the moment with Lily as a look out. She had brought a small signal booster, but she had made sure to keep Lily quiet. All she needed to do was find the power cells in the ship and rip them apart. The blast would be massive, maybe a little too enormous, but she could time things right.

With a quick nod she authorized Lily to send the distress signal; it wouldn’t be caught by the Klax system. This way, with herself taking down the ship and not Lily through their systems, Lily could stay safe. They could both make it out perfectly intact.

 _“The signal is being transmitted”_ Lydia drew in a deep breath before tapping her wrist and readying herself. The soldiers had left the hallway now. “So I just run through the walls right? You’ll direct me?” _“Yes”_ she felt the small warmness spread through her before her entire head became enclosed in her suit. She could still see out of glass sockets that already had her route highlighted. “I hope I make it out of here alive.” She began her sprint and wall after wall she melted through them gracefully. _“Jump!”_ Lily ordered and she did, just in time as well because with a little help from her telekinesis she was able to grace over a pit of molten waste. What was this room? She turned around to face the red, hot liquid filling a large pool below her. She didn’t look too close because the landing she was on had no railings and she wasn’t taking chances. Not today.

 _“This is where they melt our metals. Every ship they capture is torn apart and the metals melted. Technology is reversed engineered and that’s how they acquired warp speed.”_ It sounded like Lily was hacking into their systems regardless of Lydia’s self sacrificing actions. “Bastards…but smart.” Lydia turned and jumped, melting beautifully through a thick, red wall.

\--

“We have to go there.” Stiles placed the book on the sleek, glass table littered with holograms. Statuses, coordinates, and system functions were at his display some floating in the air and others waiting patiently in the touch glass. He cleared the entire table with a wave of his hand and brought up the coordinates Lydia’s distress signal originated from. No one around the table said a word as he continued his rant.  

“She wants us there,” Stiles repeated, he had told them this time and time again for the last five minutes. “Otherwise she wouldn’t have sent anything. She has a plan, I know she _does_. With her distress signal we can better pinpoint her location with the help of her already located tracker. With both the tracker and the distress turned on we can beam her into our ship at a distance of 50 million miles! She knows what she’s doing!”

Derek placed his hand softly on his shoulder, “We’ll go but you need to stay here.” He looked gentle, very gentle indeed as he looked at Stiles with worry. “ I can’t stay here,” Stiles began to argue but before even Allison could get a word in or point at his stomach Derek was already placing both his hands on it. “Yes. Yes you can.” That was a low blow but he was right, Stiles would have to deal. No sense in putting himself in danger of weapon rays as hot as the sun’s core. “Take our teams,” Stiles suggested with a gulp. “But be careful,” he placed his hand gingerly on Derek’s, a look passed between them that was neither worry nor fear. It was acceptance, “You too,” Derek whispered before he kissed him softly.

Everyone moved quickly. Ships were called and soon, too soon, Stiles stood with Deaton next to him as he watched a Contemptione blast off into the blue skies. “We might not need the book to rescue Lydia any longer but it’s still in your hands,” Deaton gestured at the _Uleray_ Stiles still held. “So?” he asked confused. “The only reason it hasn’t vanished from your grasp and relocated somewhere new is because you still need it, but I don’t know what for.”

That was…unsettling.

\--

The radiation would kill her so fast it would almost be comical but thank every star in the universe for her brother who had thought of it all. The suit tensed up against her skin, becoming impermeable to the giant amounts of radiation coming off the ghastly fuel cells. _“You just need to set the timer on one of them and run away.”_ Lily reminded her, okay she could do that. Lydia took out the silver plate from behind her, it had been sneakily hidden within the fabric of her suit and it was so thin it could bend. She placed the plate oh so carefully on one of the steaming, hot fuel cells and tapped the surface of the silver. The numbers lit up instantly with only five minutes on the clock. Her crew better fucking be here soon. “Don’t let me down now, big brother.”

“Boo!”

Lydia jumped at the booming voice; she turned just in time to dodge the red, hot ray. “Are you crazy!?” Lydia yelled at the Klax, she knew his face. Laxtrum. “Long time no _see_ ,” he cooed before shooting another ray. Lydia caught the hot ray inches from her hand, it floated there in a ball. It looked almost beautiful, Laxtrum made a confused noise. “You could kill us _both_ with that thing in here. Hit a fuel cell and we’re both space dust, moron.” She still levitated the harvested ray on her palm, jumping off the metal island holding the fuel cells. She landed in front of Laxtrum with annoyance. His armor looked ghostly in appearance, black laces of smoke and energy. It made Lydia scowl. “You mustn’t play with fire, sweetheart.” He looked at her with fear in his eyes now.

“Neither you nor Argent ever had a _dame_ clue with what you fucked with. We Stilinskis are peaceful. We protect peace from beings like you and her, but if you pinch us just right we get a little hostile.” Laxtrum was backing up now. Lydia would just catch another of his rays.

“If you had only taken my advice a couple years ago when you tried to hack our system this wouldn’t be happening. ‘We’d be happy to help if you agree to our guidelines’ I had said, you denied it. I warned you remember? ‘As a warning, if you take hostile action towards us we will have no choice but to level you’ I had _warned_ you. Don’t let my pretty white house fool you Laxtrum.” Another step back from her, he knew what was coming. “I can’t let you leave this room alive,” but he couldn’t even scream his hatred for her because she slammed the hot ray right through his chest. He spat dark blood at her feet but it was only redirected to his own face. “This isn’t your universe and it isn’t mine either, it’s everybody’s.” She lifted him to his feet before sitting him against the wall. As she got him comfortable and tied him up, her tracker beeped. _“A Contemptione is close enough to teleport us out of here. Only two minutes remain on the clock, Lydia.”_

She looked at Laxtrum with a little sadness, he’d die this way, but she’d given him a chance. Everyday her forces fought his, she _and_ Stiles had given him a chance to change his mind. To stop. He never did. “I’m sorry,” Lydia spoke sternly before glancing at the fuel cells and melting through the walls towards Kate Argent.

\--

Derek stood dead still in front of his commanding chair. He looked at the transparent walls allowing him to face empty, black space with enough force to burn holes. Come on Lydia, he repeated to himself again and again in his head. Everyone stood just as still around him, all waiting for Lydia’s sign.

\--

“Come here,” Lydia grunted as she lifted a struggling Kate. “It’s time to save your life. Trust me I’d rather let you _burn_ with this ship but it’s not my place to see you meet justice. Unlike Laxtrum you could live, wouldn’t that be kind?” Kate directed daggers with her eyes at Lydia, Lydia was positive they were the best she could do. _“I’ll establish teleportation”_ Lily spoke aloud this time, with the biggest relief Lydia had ever felt she said, “Take me home.”

\-- 

The explosion erupted seconds after Lydia and a tied up Kate Argent landed on the raised platform. The lights fluttered away from them as Lydia hauled herself and Kate up right. She handed her over to two men who effortlessly escorted her thrashing self towards a containment cell. Speaking of such containment cells, Derek needed to get Kunza to a real prison soon.

“Now that you can see and smell how peachy I am, you can warp us back to Earth.”  Lydia didn’t wait for Derek to respond instead holding out a hand and waving her fingers at the large transparent wall. Video zoomed upward for everyone to see the live footage of the Klax’s main ship exploding into unrecognizable pieces. “My work is done,” Lydia sighed before she turned and left for what Derek supposed was a good shower and food.

Derek knew what to do so he ordered them back around towards Earth. It was all anticlimactic but it had all gone to plan, not his plan or his family's, but it had worked. He’d be back with Stiles soon enough.          

               

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even close to getting to the best parts yet guys, SORRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT EVER THOUGH.


	17. Withing My Deepest Need

[ BANKS- Waiting Game (Prod By. SOHN)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSH_ZC8Sfhw)

 

The small golden rays felt kind of warm on Stiles’ body.

“ _Their growth is slowing_ ,” Lily cooed at him. Yea, they were, and Stiles could feel it. Their kicks were softer now. He wasn’t feeling the hunger he used to, but he was still hungry enough to eat a horse if he wanted.

“But they’re healthy right?” he asked, he automatically lifted his hands to rub gently at his swollen stomach.

 _“of course they are_.”

He was feeling safe now. The persisting feelings of anxiety and danger were gone. The air around him didn’t feel thick with the anticipation of bad news anymore, and for once in a long while his muscles weren’t taught with the need to fight. Something had fallen into place between his walk from seeing Derek leave and the hospital wings.

_“Stiles, Derek is trying to reach you.”_

His name brought Stiles’ attention out from his thoughts, “Put him on,” he urged as he sat up from the soft, white cushioned machine.

“Hey there,” Derek breathed out in visible relief when he saw the pink flush on Stiles’ cheeks and the swell of his belly. “I have good news. The Klax have been dealt with and Lydia made it back safe from completing a mission she so recklessly took on her own accord.”

“I hope so,” Stiles smiled as he began to get up from the examining pod. A movement behind Derek on the hologram’s video feed caught his attention. It looked like Scott carrying something with a little bit of a struggle. Stiles caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair.

“Derek,” Stiles said with his eyes squinting at the hologram. “What is that?” he pointed behind Derek, but suddenly the feed was focused anywhere but where Stiles had gestured.

“Nothing,” Derek answered too quickly, Stiles could have asked Lily to please position the feed back where it was, but he let it go. “Alright,” he smiled, “I’ll see you soon.”  

The hologram faded away swiftly and when it was gone Stiles began to walk out of the white, pristine room. “Lily,” he called as he began his walk down the medical halls, his hands bringing about a coat out of his suit. _“Yes?”_ Lily responded, the blue veins of his suit glowing with her words.

“Bring up the camera feed from Derek’s ship.”

_“of course, Stiles.”_

\--

Derek looked at Kate with an emotionless face, his arms were behind his back and his lips were tightly sealed as she smirked at him from behind the indestructible glass.

“Happy?” she asked with a shit eating grin, she leaned against the glass surface, her red smeared lips almost touching it. “I heard you’re going to be a father soon. Aren't you just full of joy because of that? Your own litter of puppies, finally.” She chuckled at him, her eyes rolling with obvious sarcasm. “That’s disgusting, you and some genetically fucked up being creating even more fucked up beings. That’s what they will be; they won’t be monsters like you. They’ll be special little monsters; they’ll probably have four eyes. Literally.”

Derek was ready to open the glass and kill her right then, but that would get him in trouble with the law. He wasn’t about to waste his recent blessings on something as pathetic as her.

“Are you angry?” she asked, “Did I hurt your feelings? Oh no, I hurt those tiny, animal feelings of yours. Poor little Derek, never got to live a real life until some mutant little shit appeared on his door—“

The spew of hateful words came to a halt as her back almost cracked from being bent over. Her face was pained, her gasps almost pleading as she fell to the ground. Derek looked with surprise around the empty containment cell.

“Watch your tongue when you speak about my brother.”

He jumped a little at Lydia’s appearance. He hadn’t heard her coming into the containment room. Her eyes were focused on Kate who was pressed to the ground.

“After all,” Lydia continued without a drop of emotion on her face. She looked beautiful with her hair flowing red like the sun and her eyes once again adorned with flawless make up.

“Stiles will be the one to judge your punishment, alongside the Hales of course.” She raised her hand and with it Kate rose off the ground. To Derek it looked like Lydia was simply admiring her nails, but with the sudden formation of her hand into a fist, Kate gasped for air. She released Kate only after a second and she fell to the ground with a limp thud.

“If it was up to me I’d end your misery right now.” Lydia said as she pressed her hand to the glass, “I’ve been practicing my magic. I think I’ve got it on lock, and with conjunction to my powers I think I could split your atoms easily.” She pushed off the glass and walked to the center of the large room.

“Neither of you,” she said in a louder voice, her fingers pointing at both Kate and Kunza in their separate containment cells, “Neither of you will even make it out of these cells until we land on Earth where you shall be judged and sentenced to your punishments. I expect you both to comply without any protest, and I would thank your gods that my brother is the nicer one of us both.”

Her words were rushed and filled with authority; her arms extended quickly, the snap of her fingers releasing white bolts out towards the cells’ glass with a loud, air shaking tremble. Derek stepped away from Kate’s cell slowly as the white lightning- like bolts spread across the glass. They sunk in almost menacingly. Derek watch the bolts wrap around both Kunza and Kate, making them fall and shut their eyes. The glass allowing him to see into the cells began to turn dark and gray as if crystallizing into something much more solid.

 Lydia let out a deep breath Derek hadn’t even seen her take. He followed her out of the room wordlessly.

Across the universe Stiles put down the hologram, he had seen enough. He understood why Derek wouldn’t have wanted him to see Kate. He just wished Derek realized Stiles didn’t care what he faced for him. Her words were just words and nothing else.

Stiles knew Derek would arrive soon but he needed to breathe. How could he possibly judge Kate? He knew what she had done, the crimes she had orchestrated, but he hadn’t known her. Derek knew her before, maybe before any of this she had once been a good person. Maybe.

He grabbed the _Uleray_ and exited his temporary room. He had been awake all day and as the day shifted to night when he and Derek had returned from retrieving the book, he had still stayed awake. Derek had gone to safe his sister and since then he had fought sleep so he could know what was going on. Now the skies were dark and decorated with stars. He stepped out onto the extensive front of the Stilinski Power Base. He waved at students and interns heading to their rooms or ships to go to their respective bases.

It was chilly outside. The winds were cool, but refreshing. They were clean. He sat on one of the steps leading down to the small ponds on either side of him with large lily pads. It was a quiet night; he could hear some wildlife out behind the fences that made sure no surprised animal made its way onto campus.

He brought the coat closer to himself as he sighed. He looked around his surroundings and then back to see the glass front of the entrance crystallize into a more solid state. The building was closing down for the night.

 _“You should probably go to bed.”_ Lily suggested with a gentle and soft voice.

Stiles got up from the step with a small grunt and the book in his left hand.  His stomach wasn’t even as big as it would get.

“I think I’ll go for a little walk instead.”

_“Do you want me to summon a bridge for you to walk on?”_

“No,” Stiles smiled, “I realized that Stilinski technology has many connections to magic, but in the form of well…technology. Anyway, I don’t need a solid, energy condensed bridge to walk on in the air. I’ve got magic.”

_“Took you long enough to realize.”_

Stiles shook his head with a soft smile but closed his eyes and concentrated. He set his hand out and attentively imagined a type of platform to hold him. He was truly surprised to witness silver liquid erupt out of nowhere and form a square. He stepped onto it gingerly and when both his feet were safely on, the platform went from liquid to holographic.

“Neat,” he said amused.

Every step he took up was met with another square platform until he was several feet above the ground. “I think a moonlight stroll will do me good.”

Lily was quiet as he walked off into the forest, the book close to his chest. Maybe he’d just take a stroll around the perimeter of the campus. He looked down below at the dark vegetation only illuminated by the silvery light of the moon. Actually, the magical platform he walked on matched the hue of the moons light in a way.

He raised his hand and with it the platform was raised higher, closer to the full moon. Huh, it was a full moon. The thought struck him and he was suddenly worried about the werewolves his base was giving temporary housing.

 _“Deaton has that under control,”_ Lily quickly reassured him. _“He has put them in a calming environment and given them enough food to pass out and finally get a full nights rest.”_

He didn’t know much about werewolves, _“anyway,”_ Lily continued, sensing his discomfort. _“They’re specially trained to control their shifts.”_

That was more reassuring, “Thanks” Stiles whispered as he continued his walk toward the moon.

 _“Don’t walk too far now, we don’t want you flying off into space.”_ Lily teased, Stiles laughed gently. “No thanks, I like it here just fine.”

He stopped walking to sit down, he looked down at the platform large enough to sleep on, but he made it bigger just in case. He laid back and the platform rose to meet him so he could be sitting upright as he watched the moon.

“The babies are probably going to be werewolves, huh?” Stiles asked with a yawn.

_“Like I said before, most likely since the father is an Alpha.”_

“Only recently.”

He was feeling really sleepy, but his platform turning a baby blue woke him up a little.

_“If you’re going to fall asleep up here, I need to make sure you don’t fall fifty feet to the ground after you lose concentration on your magic.”_

“Right,” Stiles yawned again, “thanks.”

The bridge he laid on began to turn soft and warm, almost as comfortable as his bed. He looked up at the moon with heavy lidded eyes, the _Uleray_ served as a good cuddle.  

He could make out the famous face on the moon, which was indeed made by other intelligent life forms long ago, intelligent life that had been kind enough to leave the cave men alone, but maybe give them a hand or two.

The stars were shimmery and the cloud like formations of far off stars lulled him even further into sleep. The sound of the wind below him caressing the tops of the trees only added to his harmony. He turned his head to the left and saw a shooting star, bright but kind of blinking and too white. That was weird.

 _“Stiles_.” Lily said softy, _“That’s Derek.”_

Well, now he was no longer sleepy. He shifted out from the comfortable bridge but Lily already began to fly him back toward the base. He lay back onto the comfy bed – like molded bridge as Lily took him closer to Derek. The Contemptione would reach the ground just as he would reach it. Below he saw a crew already standing by to receive Derek and everyone else, but Stiles grew eager. As the ship landed and the ramps dropped, Lily placed him gently onto his feet next to Deaton who smiled at him in greeting.

“Late night walk,” Deaton assumed as he took in Stiles’ still sleepy face.

“Only the best,” Stiles smiled but he was looking ahead at the people exiting the ship.

Scott passed him, patted his shoulder in greeting but left into the base. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Danny waved but also followed Scott. They looked relaxed. Lydia was the second to last person off the massive starship. She looked tired and only gave her brother a hug and kiss on the cheek before retreating with Deaton into the base.

It was Derek who took Stiles’ entire attention; he was the last member to exit the starship. He must have made sure everyone was present and accounted for, typical of a captain. Stiles was also the last one waiting and as they walked toward each other with smiles, it all felt okay.

“Hey there,” Stiles greeted, his hands caressing Derek’s stubbly face with warm touches. Derek leaned into the contact, kissing Stiles’ palm. It was electric. “Come on,” Derek said, tugging him toward the base. “Wait,” Stiles urged, he knew two more people needed to get off the ship.

Derek stiffened as Kunza and Kate were carried out in smaller, portable detention cells. The soldiers saluted Stiles and him before taking them into the base.

“It’s okay,” Stiles assured Derek, he held onto the sides of his face. “It’s over.” Then Derek kissed him, hard and passionate. He evaded Stiles’ space with vigor and tried to kiss him with all the feelings he could muster. He could feel his eyes warm with red. He hadn’t missed the full moon above them. “Stiles,” he plead, but Stiles was pulling them apart now.

“Follow me,” Stiles said as he led Derek out into the large runway. _“Lily, can I use a portal and not have difficulties with my pregnancy?”_

There was a pause in his thoughts which Lily did not fill with a quick response, but it was brief.

_“There shouldn’t be any complications but I’d use magic, magic is much more natural then artificial technology.”_

“Where are we going?” Derek asked as Stiles lead them away.

“To my home,” Stiles said as he flicked out his hand and a silvery portal erupted into existence in front of them. He pulled them both in and before he knew it he was standing in front of the Stilinski Main Base.

It was dark and only the red flashing lights atop of the building proved the building was still there. “Lily,” he said aloud.

The lights flashed back on and the shields around the base fluttered into visible existence. “Come on,” Stiles repeated as he tugged Derek through the shields and through the now open front door.

The inside was clean and orderly. It looked different to him though, everything was the same but it also wasn’t. Once in the elevator he hugged Derek close and it was clear what Derek wanted. He was already tugging at Stiles’ coat. “Where’d you get this?” Derek asked, he had a leather jacket back at Hercules he’d love to give Stiles.

“It comes with the suit, now come on.” Stiles pulled him out of the elevator once they reached the control room and around to the stairs where he regretted his ideas about fitness. When he reached his room he was already discarding the suit and Derek’s eyes were blood red. The long window let them see out into the jungle where the moon was higher than it was at the Power Base. The silvery light was the only light in the room, bless Lily and her romanticism.

 _“Bye,”_ Lily said with a smile in her voice only in Stiles head for him to hear.

 _“Bye_ ” Stiles mentally chuckled; he reached for Derek who looked at him with so much hunger through the moonlight that it made Stiles ache for him. He stepped out of his suit and went back onto the bed. It didn’t take long for Derek to ravage his lips and cover Stiles’ naked body with his own.

“I wasn’t even gone for that long,” Derek teased as he pressed harder into Stiles’ muscled back. “I know,” Stiles half moaned as he pressed back, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he missed Derek claiming him. He shifted slightly as to not put too much pressure onto his stomach.  

They moved gently into the night, skin gliding over skin, droplets of sweat rising from pores and mingling with one another. Pleasured moans melted with grunts and the rustling of bed sheets combined with the sounds of skin on skin. Derek’s name was moaned, it was said with pleading demand and Stiles’ name was shouted, it was glorified. Then finally as Derek licked a droplet of sweat from Stiles’ hot neck, Stiles was able to breathe evenly and peacefully. He lulled his head back against the cool pillows with Derek still locked inside of him.

He fell asleep with Derek’s lips marking his entire neck, chest, and face. “I love you” he whispered to him, “I love you too.”

Stiles didn’t feel the time pass, but it did. Even in sleep he was aware of Derek’s body near his. It was warm, it was electric, and it was right where it should always be. Stiles’ eyes slowly opened to face the rising sun through the wide window.  The thin soft, gray water vapor clung to the top of the trees.

He raised his hand to cover his eyes before taking a deep breath and snuggling closer to Derek. They could sleep in peace from now on. This was good; his pregnancy would only keep progressing so he was grateful he no longer had to worry about a war with the Klax.

He shifted a little around Derek’s warm embrace. He loved the way Derek had wrapped his arms around him, but he needed to pee. He was able to sneak out of the strong arms quickly. He patted to the bathroom with a yawn before letting the bathroom door slide shut behind him softly.

He wasn’t going to lie. It was awkward peeing with a large belly in front of him. He was used to having a flat, muscled stomach but he smiled regardless.

He washed his hands, humming with happiness as he did so. He left his hand in the running, warm water for a moment more before getting a prickly idea. He wanted to go out today, maybe see a couple animals. Maybe he’d find the panther from last time; _“Leopard”_ Lily corrected him.

“Shut up,” Stiles teased as he wiggled his fingers in the water.

Derek snored in his sleep. He didn’t snore loud enough to wake up the fauna around the base. He snored gently. It was adorable, so adorable that the hotness in stiles’ stomach began to grow back.

_“Alright, well I just came back to let you know that the babies are doing well. You can’t keep up the sex for too long and don’t forget to drink your UniComplex. Bye!”_

Stiles could practically see Lily run with her tail between her legs, but he just felt her slip out of his mind.

With a small smile he collected medium sized orbs of water and shut it off.  He held up the perfect spheres of crystal clear water in front of him, he squinted his eyes at them. It was mesmerizing to see the spheres separate into eight orbs. Wait, he’d forgotten the sun.

 He turned the water back on with a glance and collected his missing star. He even levitated slowly over to Derek on the bed, his feet just shy of touching the warm floor.

He thoughtlessly got closer and closer, he really wasn’t sure how Derek would react so he backed off a little. Just in case, he compressed the oxygen particles in the air around him to make a fairly good force field. He flicked his fingers at Derek with laughter halfheartedly being concealed behind his lips.

The orbs hit him like bullets, but not even a third as hard. Stiles wasn’t evil like that. Lastly, the biggest orb of water splashed onto Derek’s face and the reaction was instantaneous.

Derek reached out to grab something, his claws sharp and deadly as they met Stiles’ force field.

Stiles knew this would happen, even during sex last night he could feel the tension in Derek’s back muscles. He liked those muscles.

Stiles smiled at him warmly, not at all affected by the crimson eyes looking at him with wild intentions.

Derek let out a long gulp of air, “don’t do that, Stiles.” He ran his once again human hand across his wet face. Stiles brought himself over Derek, laying on him softly. “Were you flying?” Derek asked, he hadn’t really noticed until now. “Kind of, yea.”

“That’s actually really impressive,” Derek said with a low voice. He sounded tired.

“Tired?” Stiles asked, his face snuggling into Derek’s neck.

“No, just comfortable.”

Stiles smiled.

“Good, I wanted to go out today. Maybe look at some greenery outside. Ride the waterfalls or something.”

“Ride the waterfalls?” Derek asked with genuine bemusement.

“I’ll show you later, but I've come to another desire of mine.”

Derek stretched his head back to look at him. His eyes betrayed his emotions as skeptical.

“And what is that?” he asked, his hands were warm on Stiles’ bare back.

“I want to have sex with you in wolf form again.”

“Oh” Derek smiled; he rolled them over, careful of the delicate miracles Stiles carried inside of him. “I’ll have to go slow,” he said gently, his lips already marking trails alongside Stiles’ jaw.

The bed comforter rolled itself over them softly, “Stiles,” Derek moaned. His mates abilities were such a turn on, “come on,” Stiles whispered in such an alluring voice it should have been impossible. “Fill me up again one last time for _today_.”

“I doubt that last part is true,” Derek grumbled, his cock was so eager already. His hands roamed the swell of Stiles’ belly with so much tenderness. _That_ should have been illegal, Stiles thought.

“I’ll have to be…” Derek’s words cut off as he began to slip inside Stiles. Stiles’ legs wrapped around Derek’s upper waist weren't even tight. Derek had to relax his hold on Stiles’ hips. He didn't want to hurt him. “I don’t…” he grumbled, but he kept moving with gentle thrusts.

“Derek,” Stiles plead, the name came out soft, breathless through the parted lips. “Come on,” Stiles smiled, it was an adventurous smiles. It was bright and exciting; Stiles’ fingers ran down Derek’s arm with intention, his nails scratching down the length of Derek’s forearm with a pleasured smile still on his face.

“I’ll have to be _GENTLE_!” It was a deep, gravely, _threatening_ voice.

Stiles opened his eyes to meet a ravenous alpha, muscles bulging and hair sprouting out of Derek’s chest and arms, his shoulders bulking up even more.

“That’s exactly what I want,” Stiles said with casual patience, he pulled Derek down to him and took his top lip into his mouth. He could feel sharp teeth so close to his much too fragile skin, but he wasn't frightened. He relished in it, he tightened around Derek with a blink of his eyes, they shut when Derek thrust into him.

He was growling now, still thrusting in gentle and slow, but _oh so deep_. He kept rubbing up against that spot and Stiles was getting lost in Derek’s warmth, he ran his hands down an extremely built chest and even pulled on the alpha’s dark haired covered chest. He liked this, he liked this a lot.

“Stiles…” Derek growled, low and deadly.

“I’m right here,” Stiles whispered back, his eyes meeting the blood red irises of Derek’s.

Stiles skin tightened, his grip on Derek’s biceps becoming stronger as Derek moved inside of him. Where his fingers touched Derek’s skin a red glow began to spread, he saw it and he questioned it but Derek made him forget with a sudden change of speed. He moved faster but still slow enough to drive Stiles made.

“My god…”Stiles whimpered, the red glow turned to red lines that twined themselves onto Derek and then began to spread down Stiles’ arm.

He felt the power, it wasn’t the same power he had felt back on the ship when they had, had sex. This was different. This felt more personal, like the power was settling into his cells.

It happened too fast for Stiles to stop it. Derek howled, his knot practically filling him in the blink of an eye then he bent down to take Stiles’ shoulder into his mouth and let his teeth sink into the perfect skin.

 

 


	18. From Here We Move Forward

Stiles hadn’t looked into what the glowing red lines meant, the first time it happened was when they reunited on the Hercules. Then it had happened last night. He had thought about it for a little while this morning as he made breakfast. Still, he didn’t give it much thought. Derek sat on one of the chairs floating around the glass table, his left hand tapping out words on a keyboard, his right keeping a firm hold on a hologram tablet.

“Having fun?” Stiles asked.  He set down the plate of eggs and vegetables in front of Derek on top of his keyboard. Derek chuckled. Stiles ran his finger over the glass table, bringing along the touch keyboard and scrutinizing Derek’s work. “A report, you’re writing a report on what happened yesterday. Is it wrong if I feel a little sad that it’s over?” Stiles kept Derek’s gaze as he handed him a fork, “No,” Derek smiled, “I feel the same way, kind of.”

They eat in silence, Stiles drinking his UniComplex and eating his recommended servings of fish, vegetables, and rice. All of which was one hundred percent organic. Now that his babes were growing at a decelerated rate, he could take things more easily. He was more limited, but he could relax more. Actually, Lily said he’d _better_ relax. His pregnancy was complicated, being as he was; he could fly around in combat suits three days ago, but not today. They ate in silence for a moment as Derek looked over the hologram tablet with a scowl.

“We have the court ruling today on Kunza and Kate, it shouldn’t take that long since Melissa will be there to lead the case. Speaking about Melissa, look.” Derek was going to hand the tablet over to Stiles, but it left his grasp untouched to float in front of his mate.

Stiles watched Melissa on the live feed, she stood outside the Stilinski Power Base, her posture much more relaxed then he’d last seen her when she’d thanked him. It was a news broadcast, the headlines reading ‘President Melissa McCall declares War of Klax _over_.’

He should be there, Deaton was there, but so was Lydia standing right next to the President of the Human Genome.  Melissa spoke of justice, safety, and peace. “Not only for my home planet, but everyone’s.”

It was a polite speech, to the point and not giving away too much. Stiles grabbed the hologram out of the air before sighing, “It’s not over yet.”

“How so?” Derek asked as he chewed around some vegetables. Stiles set his fork down before looking up at the ceiling and then to his sides. He looked cautious.  He snapped his fingers quickly then tossed the hologram at the glass table making it vanish as a small burst of light appeared in front of him before  the _Uleray_ came to be. “We have a small complication.” Stiles wrinkled his nose with his words.

\--

Deaton sat in his office, signing away papers. War came with a lot of paperwork, if it was up to him he’d never go into war if only to avoid all the files. He had to file death reports, those were never easy. There were also artillery reports. Why must he count all the weapons? At least Lily could help him with that.

“Deaton,” Allison opened the door to his office quietly. She peaked in only slightly, not sure if Deaton was busy.  “Come in,” Deaton greeted with a smile, he pushed away the artillery reports before waving her in and gesturing to the soft, floating chair in front of his desk.

“What can I do for you today?” Deaton kept his smile present, even if he could see the small tension Allison hid so well in her shoulders.

“Well, I was thinking about going back to Hercules. Maybe I could help them there, as part of the new project Lydia recently mentioned about commencing.”

Deaton shifted a little, his hands coming up in front of him. “Is there any other reason you want this?”

Allison smiled, a small blush forming. “I see,” Deaton’s lips quirked for a moment before he brought up a hologram. He ushered it Allison’s way, “you know what to do. Request a change of station. I’m sure Stiles and Lydia will sign off on it.”

\--

Stiles carried the _Uleray_ in his hands as he paced in front of Derek. He kept muttering to himself and then pointing at Derek for a moment, before withdrawing his finger and nibbling on it in confusion.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed out, finally deciding to stop his mate for a moment.

“Derek,” Stiles called back, voice equally exasperated, “I’m with you, I’m pregnant, the world is saved, why do I still need the book?” he walked closer towards Derek who held his hand out in a warm invitation. “Maybe,” Derek murmured as he ran his nose over the prominent veins on Stiles’ hand, “maybe you need it for something milder than saving the world.”

“That could be possible,” Stiles said as he turned his hand to cup Derek’s cheek. “Like what exactly?”

“Ugh,” was Derek’s half thought out response, the scent of Stiles was intoxicating. It’s wild roses made him want to give himself up to Stiles if only so he could wrap himself up in the scent and have the rest of his life to differentiate between the roses, breezes, and spices. As he pressed his face a little harder into Stiles’ palm he thought about maybe biting it. The flesh between his teeth would feel good, so he did, gently.

The abrupt intake of air from Stiles sparked Derek’s interest, causing his cock to grow.

Derek pulled Stiles onto his lap then wrapped Stiles' legs around his waist and pressed the swell of his pants into Stiles’ warmth. He trailed his mouth over Stiles’ shoulder and mouthed at the fabric there before making his way to the exposed skin of his throat, all the while keeping his eyes shut and concentrating on the sensations entering his body through his lips. Finally, finally he got to the special spot on Stiles’ neck. The one he had claimed, he licked at it, moaned when Stiles pressed himself harder against him. He licked again, but stopped when he realized there was no indent, no mark.

Derek’s eyes opened, searching the spot on Stiles’ neck he _knew_ he had claimed last night. There was nothing, not even a bruise.

“Why are you stopping?” Stiles asked, his pupils were blown wide open as he searched Derek’s face. \

Derek trailed his hand along Stiles’ neck, maybe Stiles had healed, but there should at least be a bruise. His teeth had cut through skin, and it might not have been a forceful bite but still there ought to be a trace. “I bite you last night,” Derek states as he meets Stiles’ eyes.

“yea,” Stiles agrees, his own hand going under Derek’s on his neck to inspect for himself. He expected to wince from a bruise at least, but only met warm, healthy skin.

Not believing his touch, Stiles lifted himself off  Derek’s lap. He headed towards the restroom, maybe there _was_ a bruise, but it just didn’t hurt.

“Well there’s nothing there.” Stiles looked at his neck in the mirror, placing his fingers where the bite might have been. “I swear I bit you last night,” Derek looked at Stiles’ creamy neck, his eyes glistened a slight red. “Stop it,” Stiles said with a mock laugh. “Let me see your shoulder, I think it was your shoulder.”

Stiles let Derek pull back his shirt to expose the blemish free skin. The only marks were the wonderful birthmarks littering the skin like stars in the night. Derek blinked once then twice. “How odd, you shouldn’t have healed so fast.”

Stiles pulled away to turn to Derek. He braced himself against the granite counter top, sleek and cool. “That’s another thing I need to mention. You saw the red rays of light right? Then the time before that on my ship back on Hercules, do you remember?”

Derek nodded as he leaned back against the shower’s glass door. “I was going to ask, but we had bigger things to handle. I don’t think that’s what made me an Alpha. I already know it was the kids.” Stiles placed a hand under his belly, “right,” he said. He looked thoughtful, he had to figure out what that magic had meant because it was obviously magic.

“Should I ask Deaton?” Stiles lifted himself gently to sit on the counter top. The sun’s rays, warm and gold, filtered through the window. They landed on Stiles’ face and served to highlight his beauty. His eyes shown bright, lips smooth, and skin glowing. Derek took a step towards him. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

He placed his hands on either side of Stiles, his nose running the length of his neck. “Meanwhile, it’s a beautiful day.”

“It is,” Stiles agreed. He dug his fingers into Derek’s hair to pull at it lightly. “It’s a great day to go outside!”

He pushed Derek away, a little roughhousing-like, before using him to help himself get off the counter top. He rushed out of the bathroom. “Lily!” Stiles yelled as he walked through the halls, a smile on his face.  _“yes?”_

Stiles let his fingers run the length of the now invisible wall, nature called for him as he eyed the birds and tall trees of the rainforest. “I want to go for a walk, see if you can find my feline friend.”  

Derek rested the side of his body against the wall as he watched Stiles take his clothes off before zipping up into a suit. He looked gorgeous where he stood. The scenery behind Stiles paled compared to him. “You’re feline friend?” Derek asked. He pushed himself away from the wall in order to walk towards Stiles.

“Yes,” Stiles smiled. He handed Derek a suit. Derek changed alongside him, eyeing the pretty moles adorning his body and relishing in the scent of them together.

“She’s great,” Stiles assured Derek, though Derek didn’t know who he spoke of. “Maybe this time we’ll have a better conversation. She could give me advice on raising these pups,” Stiles patted his swollen belly as he turned to the wall. He placed his hand over its surface; he took a deep breath and pushed.

Derek didn’t see anything really happen. He smelled the fresh air first, and then Stiles was stepping out of the Stilinski Base’s second floor. Stiles pulled Derek along who was still tugging his suit into place.

“Just don’t look down too often. First timers get queasy.” Stiles  held onto Derek’s hand a little tighter as they walked in the air, a baby blue holographic platform the only thing keeping them from falling. Derek looked down, but he was only queasy for a moment before Stiles’ reassuring hand settled him.

“You’re incredible,” Derek said amused, he was walking on air, basically. This was incredible, and he’d traveled at warp speed.

Stiles shrugged as he led them around the trees, the platform rose as they walked. Derek held on to him tighter, a little unbalanced at the motion. It wasn’t like the platform wasn’t wide enough, it’s just that now they were above the tops of the trees and that was _high_. Eventually he was able to walk alongside Stiles, their fingers intertwined as they spoke of the nature around them.

\--

Stiles had grown accustomed to having his hands roaming near his stomach now. It was as if he was always on the look out to protect his stomach. His stomach was now his first priority, and he had been lucky his body could take all the action and stress it had endured in the past days. Now it was fragile, at least he had an alpha by his side. Oh yea, he also had his powers and unlimited access to the energy of the Universe. He would be okay.

_“Stiles, she’s by the waterfall.”_

Derek looked around, his eyes zeroing in on the waterfall below them before turning to Stiles. “Who’s she?” he asked.

Stiles tugged his hand with a smile; he held it a little tighter when the holographic bridge began to lower them. “I don’t think she has a name, but we had a little chat before I left for Hercules.”

Stiles is the first one to step off the bridge, his foot stepped onto the rainforest’s lush ground with joy. He motions Derek to follow him as he walked around the vegetation to stand on one of the large rocks bordering the waterfall. He whistles across the river toward the Panther. She raised her head quickly before her entire lethal body rose in greeting. She eyed Stiles across the water with piercing eyes before swiftly jumping the rocks and running towards him.

Stiles didn’t know if he should freak or hide behind Derek, but Lily assured him she meant no harm. Derek moved quickly to stand in front of Stiles, an arm shielding Stiles’ stomach as the Panther stopped in front of them. “It’s okay,” Stiles assured Derek through the sound of the waterfall.

Stiles beckoned her over with his hand, fingers curling in to motion her forward. She began to walk cautiously, obviously aware of her survival instincts and the werewolf in front of her.

“A’tta girl,” Stiles cooed as she licked his fingers. He gave Derek a reassuring look before going back to his friend. “I haven’t been gone that long,” he said with a chuckle as she purred in pleasure. It was a deep purr, very throaty and strong. He kneeled down to face her bright, green eyes. “Lily, if you would do the honors?”

_“My pleasure.”_

Stiles cleared his throat before speaking, “I have news. I’m pregnant?”

Lily laughed in his head for a moment, _“Don’t’ worry, she’ll understand.”_

Small growls and rumbles flowed out of two small, hologram speaks jutting out of Stiles’ suit.

The large cat purred again, her head lowering to run it along Stiles’ covered arm. She smelled the length of it for a moment before lowering her head towards his stomach. She got closer, sniffing at she pressed her head into his stomach. Derek, who had been tense the entire time, let his shoulders fall as he listened alongside her.  The three, erratic, heartbeats blossomed into his ear like the flowers in spring. He lowered himself onto his knees before cautiously raising his hand and running it over the Panther’s head. She cowered a little, but warmed up soon enough and licked his palm.

“Shouldn’t she be, I don’t know, eating us right now?” Derek whispered as Stiles hugged the Panther’s head gently.

“She knows we don’t want to hurt her, well now she knows _you’re_ not going to hurt her. We’ll be fine. They know humans to be a kind species towards them, now at least.”

“That doesn’t meant she won’t eat you Stiles,” Derek gave him a stern look.

“I know,” Stiles shrugged as he waved the hand he wasn’t using to sooth the Panther in the air. “Besides, I can talk to her with Lily’s help. Using technology for the right purposes can be very rewarding.”

Derek sighed; he rubbed at the Panther’s head soothingly alongside Stiles.

“Do you,” Derek began to ask, but stopped as the Panther clenched Stiles’ hand gently with her teeth and pulled. _“She wants you to follow her,”_ Lily told them. Stiles obliged, easily he got up and took Derek’s hand in his. “You were saying?” he prompted Derek.

They followed her around the river, with Stiles helping them glide over the water with his abilities meanwhile the panther skipped rocks gracefully. “Just, do you have such close relationships with all the animals here?”

Stiles thought about that for a moment, his eyes going distant before he turned to Derek. “Not really.”

They landed softly on the nutrient rich ground, “just her,” Stiles gestured towards the large cat walking ahead of them.

“What about the people still living on Earth?”

Stiles looked up at the sky, covering his eyes from the sun that peeked behind the dense trees appearing over them.

“I mean, there’s Hla, she’s part of the sector Lydia and I look after. I didn't really speak to the people back then. I should probably change that.”  

Derek squeezed his hand for a moment, “yea, I think that’s a good idea, Stiles.”

Stiles thought about this as they walked, he should get to know the people more. Much more. How could he protect Earth if he was so out of touch with her inhabitants? He needed to build a community outside the Stilinski Corporation and the interns. How could he have not seen this days ago when he was fixing the solar panels for the people of Bagan?

The Panther stopped in front of a small rock formation tangled in greenery and covered by large leaves. The large cat pushed the leaves aside to reveal small cubs. They were asleep but began to stir when she licked them. Stiles’ heart thumped with a new sensation, it was heavy and warm. He knelt down softly, making sure to not stress himself before letting his hand roam her head. “You’re a mother,” she purred her strong purr. In that moment as he watched her tend to her babies, Stiles decided he’d start to tend for what he loved. Earth. Derek. His family.

Derek stayed with him, watching with affection as Stiles ran his fingers over the foreheads of the Panther’s cubs. “Stiles,” he said softly after a while. “We need to get going. The court ruling will be soon.”

Stiles used Derek to stand up smoothly, his eyes not leaving the family in front of him. “I’ll come visit,” he said to her, the purrs and growls escaping his speakers caused the Panther to lower her head slightly before going back to tend to her young.

“Come on,” Stiles said with a new found warmth in his voice as he took Derek’s hand once again and walked away with him. He curled onto Derek’s arm, his cheeks flushed a little from the heat of the rainforest. “Stiles,” Derek stopped walking. His hands came up to cup Stiles’ face so he could look him in the eyes. “You alright?” he asked, his eyes searching Stiles’ healthy face.

“Yea,” Stiles smiled, “just thinking about things and shit, the usual.”

Derek smirked, “of course you are.”

Stiles hugged him, relishing from the wholeness and love. “I think we’d get there faster if I teleported us there.”

“Tele-“ Derek began to ask, but Stiles hugged him tighter and let his mind slip around them. They disappeared from the dark green setting  with a slightly audible ‘pop’. The only things they left behind were the soft indents of their footprints in the soil now illuminated by the warm rays of the sun.

 

      

    

 

 

 


End file.
